


A Flame Extinguished

by jashykins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Azor Ahai Prophecy, F/M, M/M, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 91,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: On the way to Winterfell there is a devastating attack. The aftermath of the attack causes a large rift between Jorah Mormont and Jon Snow to form. Even as Jorah has to deal with his own emotions, the war against the dead won’t stop and worries about who will succeed Cersei Lannister abound.





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate Season 8 fic.
> 
> I got the idea for this fic when I thought about something the show will not do. I found the effects of this thing funny. By funny I don't mean 'haha'. This funny is more along the lines of 'Psycho is a great comedy'. The things that occur after the idea that inspired the fic fit the flow that's been set up even if they deviate from canon.
> 
> Just a heads up: I will only be revealing relationships (besides Jorah/Dany) when they appear in the fic. This is the same for characters. I do this so if someone is keeping up with the fic, certain plots points won't be spoiled.

I had loved Khaleesi for a long time. I had given everything I could to her. During all that time there was no care in my mind if she ever returned my affections. My first and foremost thoughts had been to serve her. That's all that had mattered to me for a long time. But that sense of duty didn't extend to sailing on the same ship she was. It was a weak part of me but I had earned that right. She would be making love to Jon Snow and I didn't want to be nearby.

It wasn't that I was jealous of the boy, but hurt that she hadn't chosen me. However, if she chose Jon as her king I would give him the upmost respect while my thoughts plagued me in secret. Of all the people I'd met, he was the most suitable for her. He was strong, noble, and kind.

"Jorah the Andal," A Dothraki said. "The dwarf wishes to speak to you."

We had landed hours ago and had long left White Harbor behind. I had decided to be off by myself as Daenerys was well protected. Besides that she was talking to Jon and I would not intrude. I stood up and followed the Dothraki to Tyrion.

Tyrion was drinking, as usual. Though he had had to slow down some due to lack of wine and those protecting it. If the Lannister had his way it would've all been gone before we reached Winterfell. Or, at least, more than half of it would no longer exist. He looked at me as I stood beside him, both of us looking off in the distance to where Daenerys was.

"At least she has chosen a suitable king." Tyrion said. "He has a title and no stain on his name."

"Unlike me?" I asked.

"Unlike me. I think we could've gotten a long if I had been taller."

"Your height wouldn't change her affections towards you. It's your mouth that's the problem."

Tyrion had told me about his conversation with Daenerys. How she had claimed Jon had been too short. That had been a lie as she had been fighting her feelings at that moment. She would've said anything to justify not bedding Jon. I should be happy that she had allowed her heart to heal. Yet...yet I couldn't be happy. Not as much as I should.

"Did you have her exile me because you cared for me or you wanted her?" I teased him. "You managed to get rid of me and Daario."

"You managed to get rid of you." Tyrion said with a grin on his face. "You and that greyscale of yours."

The greyscale I had contracted while bringing Tyrion to Daenerys. For awhile I thought that my last action would be to try and gain my queen's forgiveness. I fought in the pits for and helped rescue her from the Dothraki. Soon after rescuing her she had given me a greater gift than I ever dreamed of getting: the chance to die in her service.

But I didn't die and, instead, returned to her side. A side that now had the man with a boyish face. So young and tender yet he had conquered what the gods threw at him. It was only after going beyond the Wall that I had any true appreciation for him. There in the cold he had been a leader and I knew why people followed him.

"At least I didn't stay in the same boat as Daenerys." I replied. "I may not be as intelligent as you, but I didn't make that mistake."

Tyrion had no reply but to glare at me. The glare didn't last long as it broke when he laughed. It had taken me some time, but I had managed to be able to match Tyrion. He had taken it upon himself to be my friend on Dragonstone. Now, I guess, that friendship would continue. Once the war was over we would both be living in the Red Keep. If it still existed by the war's end.

"The truly idiotic thing was standing by Daenerys' quarters." Tyrion replied once the laughter had died down. "Sailing in the same ship was one thing, but hearing the moans. I honestly don't know if I was horrified or entertained. Possibly both."

"I can't tell when you're joking at times." I said dryly. "This is one of those instances where I'd rather remain ignorant."

"Where is your sense of adventure? Where is the man that dared go beyond the Wall?"

"I'm not the one that came up with the idea."

"That doesn't change your actions."

A smile briefly broke out but was gone by the time Tyrion would notice. I had gone to impress Daenerys and Jon had joined. It had been stupid but without going I wouldn't have been so sure of Jon as a leader. A connection of loyalty had formed out there in the bitter cold where the dead walked freely. It wouldn't due to argue those merits of going beyond the Wall, though.

"That I did." I replied. "But what man doesn't do stupid things for a woman?"

"Well, this isn't the same as selling people into slavery." Tyrion said dryly. "So this would be an improvement. Did you grow closer to Jon during that time?"

"He proved himself to be a capable leader. Besides myself, he is the only man I trust with Daenerys' heart."

"You know, sometimes I wonder-"

Drogon and Rhaegal interrupted him. They roared loudly as they dived down and then pulled up before they rammed into the ground. The maneuver had horses going into a panic and Dothraki doing their best to calm their steeds. Some of the soldiers had tensed up to the point of pulling out their swords. With a shot from Davos, everyone started calming down.

"They don't like being without their mother in this strange place." I mused.

"I don't think such giant creatures can feel fear." Tyrion argued.

"Maybe not before but now Viserion is dead. They know they can die. It wouldn't surprise me if they're intelligent enough to know they'll have to kill their brother."

Would Drogon and Rhaegal kill Viserion or would they no longer recognize them as their brother? When we got to Winterfell I would suggest to Daenerys to comfort them. She, above anyone else, respected them as if they were people. I respected the dragons but no one loved them as much as their mother. It might be that she was mourning Viserion so much she didn't want to speak to me about it. She might not have wanted to see her pain echoed in my face.

"Know what surprises me?" Tyrion asked and then replied before I had a chance to answer. "Daenerys looks at you as if she wants you. She looks at you like no one else."

"We both must have been imagining things." I replied and tried to hide the pain in my voice. "She chose Jon over me."

"But it's still strange. Maybe she will grow bored of him one day and you'll have what you desire."

"Grow bored of him? He can guide her on a better path than I ever could."

"That might not be what she really wants. People hardly ever do go for what's good for them."

No, people usually didn't. I had gone down a dark path for my second wife. I had sacrificed everything for her safety and happiness. In the end I had been exiled from my House and Westeros. Love could make people do desperate things. I put my hand on my sword as I heard weapons clanging against one another. On a second glance I could see it was a few Northerners sparring together.

The sun that lit up the day didn't seem bright enough to me. This was the King's Road where Daenerys was in danger. She should've gone on Drogon and be kept safe from all the harm here. She should risk her life for war not for any unsavory folk that would walk past. But Khaleesi had made her decision and I would say nothing against it. She might even think my suggestions on Dragonstone were borne out of jealousy. She would be half right in that case.

"I think I can find a nice bottle of wine to cheer you up." Tyrion said and started to walk.

"I do not need wine to dull my senses." I retorted as I followed him.

"You put your hand on your sword because you heard sparring. I think you may need something to help you calm down."

"I'll be calm once we are in Winterfell."

"You really think so? Jon and Daenerys will be fucking like children. I hardly think you'll be calm."

We reached Tyrion's tent and I resisted making another comment. He was right, though not exactly in the way he intended. I would always be on edge as long as Daenerys lived. It was my duty to make sure she was safe. If there was any chance of danger I would be on edge. Especially now when there were more opportunities than normal for her to die. More chances for me to see her breathe her last breath. Maybe with wine I could focus my anxieties and not let my own fear have her killed.

Tyrion handed me a bottle of wine and I turned it around in my hand. I needed to be calm but drinking might also make me less efficient. The reason I started drinking wasn't because I wanted to drink wine but to shut the dwarf up for just a little bit. It was cold but still warmer than outside. Winter hadn't fully come to Westeros and yet there was a chill that became colder every day.

"You want to talk about something?" I asked once I noticed Tyrion oddly staring at me.

"Actually there is." Tyrion said with a grin on his face. "I want to talk about Jon Snow."

"We've already talked about that. I don't think there is anything more to discuss on the matter."

"Oh, but I do."

"You're an annoyance, not a friend."

Tyrion was right that there was something I hadn't told him. I knew if I told him he would misconstrue simple admiration and concern as something more. Knowing the dwarf, he might misconstrue simply to be a pest. When I had gone beyond the Wall with Jon I felt a growing admiration for him. The way his eyes would search over the landscape, the different expressions that occupied his face, and his gait that kept steady through it all. I remembered him being brought back to the ship and seeing the scars that littered his chest. I remembered looking at him intently so I could go over every scar. To go over every hardship he had been through.

If I had admitted this to Tyrion, he would spread rumors and become even more of a nuisance. For someone so small he could cause a lot of chaos. At the end of the day, though, he was a good strategist and friend. Even if that friendship came with a price. Once he reunited with Bronn, at least for a time, I could have time where he wasn't constantly coming to me. Or maybe him and Bronn would decide to harass me together.

"You know I won't let this go." Tyrion said.

"I need some thoughts that are my own." I argued as I continued to drink.

"That won't do you any good. I decided to give you company purely because you were too alone. If one is alone too often one tends to mope. Daenerys doesn't need you like that."

"You're doing this for Daenerys' wellbeing? I thought you were doing it so we could mourn not being with her together."

Tyrion shrugged and I felt myself calming down. I handed Tyrion the wine and sat down. At Winterfell I was sure he would get me good and drunk to pry into my remaining secrets. Or just moan about Daenerys. I kept my mourning silent, except to him, while he mourned to me every night nearly.

"Am I interrupting?" A familiar woman's voice asked.

I turned to see Khaleesi at the entrance of Tyrion's tent. As always she looked like one of the old gods. She was beautiful and deadly with a heart that was kinder than she'd admit. My eyes stayed on her face but my mind wandered around her body. My mind painted a dream of her returning my affections and making love to me. Our bodies intertwined as we both found our release.

"No, you are not." I said curtly.

"Ser Jorah and I can continue our conversation later." Tyrion replied.

"Good, I wish to speak to my friend alone." Daenerys said and I followed her.

The way she said friend implied more than someone overhearing would think. The word was the only way to express our connection with one another. A connection that had only become stronger over time. It didn't imply that she thought less of me than Jon. Friend was the only way to explain how we could give each other short glances that spanned long conversations with one another.

"I know this must be hard for you." Daenerys said. "You've handled everything better than I ever could."

"I have experience on my side." I told her. "Once you're as old as me you will be just as experienced. Maybe even more so."

We had stopped far enough away not to be heard and close enough to a few Dothraki to be protected. Plus I was with her and all knew I would die for her. I would give my life for her. My eyes kept scanning the surrounding to make sure no one snuck up on us. Daenerys looked in the opposite direction as me so we could alert the other if something happened.

"When I'm as old as you I don't think I'd be able to find many suitors." Daenerys said.

"You will look as regal then as you do now." I reassured her. "And you'll have Jon. He won't leave you wanting I am sure."

"Jon might not want to be on the Iron Throne. He is a good and noble man but...I don't know if leaving the North would suit him."

"If he loves you, he will stand any pain to be by you."

"If?"

She looked at me with a small grin. I liked her being happy more than anything else in the world. Even if her happiness took her far away from me. She looked at me and I saw something in her eyes. It was a worried and hopeful look. She wanted to ask me something but was scared. With a glance at her I reassured her that whatever she wanted I would listen without judgment.

"On the boat I was thinking..." Daenerys said and then chuckled. "Others may not agree with my decision but I don't care what they will think."

Before I could reply there was yelling that signaled an attack. I had been right, Daenerys riding Drogon had been the safer of the option. My worry went away as I realized not even half of the soldiers were going to attack. There must not be many opponents this time around. The attackers would either be killed or driven off.

"Tell me when I get back, Daenerys." I told her.

She nodded and I ran off to where the soldiers were going. I could've stayed by her side but I needed to let out my worries. The wine had only done so much. I pulled out my sword as I finally could see one of the attackers. He wasn't running away but was also being less foolhardy than the others in his group. I saw the detour he was attempting to take and moved to intercept him.

As I ran towards him I saw a few arrows flying by. The others were making a last ditch attempt to win. Finally I was within range to attack and so I did. Even though he was small he did have skill with his sword. The moment our swords clashed against each other I felt freed.

"Arg!" He yelled out when I drew first blood.

To his credit the pain drove him to fight harder. He had skill but not enough. I could tell when he was trying to feint left and easily blocked him. In a few moves I had the choice of either disarming him or killing him. He had dared try to harm Khaleesi. It had been a foolish attempt but the intent had been there.

I stabbed him through his heart. My blade easily went in as he wasn't wearing amror. The death of the man brought me some relief, though not as much as I needed. Once my breathing had slowed down I looked at the short lived battle. The atmosphere had become much calmer. The only signs that something had happened were a few scouts going out.

This had hardly been a battle but more troubles would await Khaleesi on her way to Winterfell. Riding Drogon would've been safer. Arrows only went so high and as long as she stayed out of range she would be safe. But even if I did convince her to change her mind, it was too late to do things differently now.

Daenerys had wanted to speak to me but I needed a few more moments to myself. A few more moments to gather my thoughts so I could advise her. Most likely she would ask me about marrying Jon Snow. She had probably meant the Northerners would disagree with her. The North was hardly friendly towards House Targaryen and so she might meet resistance. My duty was to ignore my own personal feelings and help guide her through her wedding.

It would be Jon who would share her bed and I who would ignore my heart.


	2. You Were Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the skirmish, Jorah Mormont finds his world torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from a famous quote from the Animorphs series. Whenever I talk about Animorphs I am referring to the books and not the horrible tv show.
> 
> The titles of chapters 2-5 are all references to this quote. As I don't want to spoil the importance of the quote now, I'll wait until chapter 5. So if you want to look it up or read the series, you have some time.

When I had gathered my thoughts, I started to make my way to where I had last seen Daenerys. Her marriage should go smoothly not just for the stability of Westeros, but because she deserved happiness. This war with the dead would take a toll on all of us. It might be many years until something truly good happened again for my Khaleesi.

A crowd was starting to gather in the distance and I grew curious. The skirmish hadn't been exciting which must mean the Northerners and Dothraki had found some amusement for themselves. I should go and serve Daenerys, not join in on some childish game the others had found. And yet my feet went toward the crowd. My gait was odd as part of me was trying to go to Khaleesi. Finally I righted myself and walked calmly toward the thickening crowd.

"Jorah, I've been looking for you." Tyrion said and stood in front of me. "Do you want some more wine? I think we all need some wine."

I stopped and noticed something off in his voice. It was normal for him to try and get me drunk, but this was different. There was panic in the way he spoke. His eyes also showed signs of fear. Something had happened during the skirmish.

Khaleesi!

"Jorah!" Tyrion yelled after me.

If I hadn't left him behind he would've most likely told me to prepare myself. He would've told me to be calm and to not overreact. I didn't need to hear that right now. My mind started going over all the horrible ways she could've been harmed. The cuts and bruises that must now lined her body. I tried to calm myself but nothing helped.

I pushed violently through the crowd. They must've let me be so mad due to either respecting me or the shock. Daenerys was harme-why wasn't there someone going to help? No one in the sea of bodies around me looked like they had any medical experience. They were allowing the chance of infection because of mere shock?

Once I saw my love I knew why no one was going to help her. One of the arrows that I hadn't paid much attention to was now sticking out through her throat. If someone had removed the arrow she would only have died quicker. As is, she had already lost a lot of blood. The mix of snow and grass around her had a reddish tint to it. But the most painful thing to look at was her face. Daenerys' usual confident expression was replaced by one of pure fear. Her eyes locked onto mine and I broke.

She was supposed to sit on the Iron Throne and take Westeros into a great future. She was to build a world that was better than the one around me. I realized I had fallen down and taken Daenerys into my arms. She looked at me and I saw a small look of happiness. I would be the last thing she saw. I would be the last one she felt. This wasn't right. I was older than her and so she should've outlived me. It was her who should be crying over my dying body. This wasn't right. The more I felt the moment the more pain I felt. Once I realized I was screaming I stopped. Or at least I tried to as moans kept escaping my lips.

"I have loved you more than anything." I managed to say. "I...I...I don't know what to do, Khaleesi. I swore to protect you. If only..."

No, that was foolish. Even if I was by her side there was every chance I would've failed to block the stray arrow. No, that was worse. There had to have been a way to prevent this from happening. Something like this just didn't happen. Daenerys could've been protected. It had to have been my fault for leaving her side. Maybe I could've blocked the arrow.

"Jo..." Daenerys said or maybe it was my imagination.

"Don't speak, Khaleesi." I told her. "Don't strain yourself, my love."

"Jo...I...I..."

For a minute more she remained silent. Her blood came down onto me as she tried to regain some of her strength. Even at the end she was fighting. Even when all hope was lost for her she fought. She would've made a good queen for Westeros. She would've helped win against the dead and later defeated Cersei. Now all the good was being wasted because of something. I didn't know what the something was yet.

"Jo...sweet bear, I love you." Daenerys said or maybe I just imagined it. "I love you."

One of her hands struggled to stay open and I placed my own inside hers. I could feel the muscles in her hand attempt to squeeze but failed. I squeezed for her. She reached up and so I leaned down. A trembling finger of hers touched one of the tears running down my cheeks. I hadn't felt it as my only concern was her.

"I love you, Daenerys Stormborn." I replied by forcing words out through the pain. "I have always loved you. I have been jealous of your lovers who have managed to feel the full depth of your devotion. But I pushed through those feelings because, above all, I want you to be happy. I would've died for you. I should've died for you. If I can still...still die to bring you back I will."

"Don't...I need you." Daenerys said with her dwindling strength. "I have lov...jus...too scared to sa...it."

"No!" I cried out. "No, don't leave me! Daenerys! Daenerys! Khaleesi!"

I cried and shouted loudly as I felt her heart beats fading. No, no. This was not the way it was supposed to be. I needed her. Now she was too weak to move and I held back my emotions until she faded from this world. Once she was gone I continued to yell and cry out. I sounded more like a wounded bear than a man.

When I could finally focus on the people around me I was confused. It had seemed like Daenerys and I had been alone with no one around. All that had existed were me and her. My eyes went from one face to the next without really seeing anything.

"Murderer!" I yelled out and pointed to Jon Snow. "If you hadn't foolishly suggested our queen go with you, then this could've been avoided. She would've been safe on Drogon. She would still be alive today if you hadn't been thinking with your cock!"

It had to be his fault. He was the one who suggested she take the King's Road. It had to be his fault. It couldn't be my fault or hers. Now I had a line of reasoning I could easily follow. If I had only tried harder to convince her to ride Drogon she would've live. But the true blame lay on Jon who had suggested the idea. Yes, that was a good line of reasoning to follow. I liked it. The pain was still there but it was somehow lessened.

"I think what Jorah me-" Tyrion began.

"I said what I meant, Imp!" I yelled.

I hadn't meant to yell at my friend but I couldn't help it. Rage was much easier to deal with than sadness. Sadness made you feel helpless while rage gave you a purpose. To his credit Tyrion back away. I'd most likely be hearing about his true feelings later. I turned back to Jon and saw sadness on his face. A small tear went down one cheek. That was much less than the torrent coming out of my own eyes. His mouth opened and then closed as he chose his words carefully. Or maybe his mouth was just opening out of reflex.

"Ser Jorah Mormont," Jon began. "I did not intend for this to happen."

"Of course not." I growled. "You were thinking with your cock. You were thinking about the pleasure you'd derive from Daenerys with no care for her safety."

"It was just a stray arrow."

"It was enough!"

One stray arrow that had missed his mark. Had it been aimed at Jon and he had dodged it? Was that the guilt he now carried with him? Why did his safety concern me? I shouldn't care for him at this moment. Thankfully my thoughts soon turned to hating him again. It would be so much better if he was dead and not her. He shouldn't be living and breathing the air that she couldn't.

"No one thought anything of the skirmish." Jon pleaded with me. "The arrows weren't aimed at anyone."

"And no one thought to look for a stray arrow?"

"Why weren't you the first one by her side?"

The only thing stopping me from attacking him was Daenerys' corpse in my arms. If she hadn't been there I would have killed Jon with no thought of the future. Without Daenerys there was no future for me. Nothing would have any meaning without her. The most aggravating thing about Jon's statement was the fact he said it so calmly. He didn't have any rage behind his words but mere annoyance. It was as if he was reprimanding a small child.

Jon bent down to sit beside me but he soon retracted that action. He could see in my eyes how angry I was. Or maybe he saw the pain. His eyes...his eyes saw much clearer than mine. I hated him for that. I could hardly see through mine.

"The dead." Tyrion said.

I knew what he was hinting at. If Daenerys wasn't burned then she could come back to life. If she came back to life she could become an enemy I'd have to face. I wasn't strong enough to attack the woman I loved. The Night King would use that to his advantage and I'd die. Death didn't sound like a threat but hurting the living pained me. I had shamed my House already, I didn't need to bring it anymore shame.

"Yes," I agreed. "She deserves to be burned on a pyre. She was always more Khaleesi than queen."

An hour passed as the pyre was set up. There was much talk about if she would actually burn or not. She would burn, I was sure of that. Her unique ability was only something she had in life. In death, she was affected by the flames just like anyone else. During all the commotion I never let go of Daenerys. If I let go of her, her death became so much more real. Letting her corpse go meant I had to move on and live without her.

"Jon did not mean to kill Daenerys." Davos said as he sat beside me. "He wouldn't do that to her."

"It was him who suggested traveling on the King's Road." I argued.

"And it was her who agreed. Jorah, you are going to have to accept that Daenerys' death wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't yours, Jon's, or anyone else's. No one could've predicted a stray arrow from a minor attack would kill her."

"Someone has to be blamed for this."

I looked away from Davos and focused on Khaleesi. Maybe if I held her long enough she would come alive again. She had been in so many hopeless situations and came out of them all. She would rise again and I would be there to serve her. She had to rise again and sit on the Iron Throne.

"No one has to be blamed for it." Davos retorted. "Sometimes things happen."

"What about Shireen?" I sneered.

"Shireen didn't die by a stray arrow. She died because her father was a desperate man that believed the lies of a pretty face."

I was surprised when Davos didn't yell at me. He was a good Hand for Jon. Out of all the people in Westeros, he was one of the noblest. He had accepted his punishment from Stannis and had gone on to serve the Baratheon. I didn't know that much about him as we rarely spoke to each other. I tended to prefer a solitary life unless Tyrion forced me to talk with him.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked. "Daenerys and Tyrion were the ones to talk to me about personal matters."

"Tyrion has certain limitations." Davos replied with a smile. "Besides, I don't think he wants to mourn Daenerys with you."

"He never hid his feelings about her before."

"Aye, but this is different. If he had come here to mourn with you, it wouldn't be respectful."

"The Imp is always full of surprises."

That was the last we spoke until the pyre was built. I slowly walked up to it and had to stop. This was the moment I would put Daenerys behind me. It wouldn't surprise me if her ghost never stopped haunting me. If I woke up in the middle of the night and saw a ghostly figure of her watching me. I didn't know what the afterlife brought, but there had to be something.

I felt the eyes of the others on me so I hurried up and put her on top of the pyre. I looked at her for the last time. Even in death she was regal with few that could match her beauty. It was so easy to imagine her waking up and looking at me. We would laugh about her apparent death and I could still be by her side. I could still serve her and have purpose.

Before I left her side I kissed her forehead gently as I took out the arrow from her neck. Others had come to try to touch Khaleesi, but I had stopped them. No one would touch her again. Jon, for reasons I didn't care to know, hadn't tried to come close to the woman he had loved. Poor excuse for a human and yet...yet I couldn't truly hate him.

"I want this made into a necklace for me." I told a Dothraki. "I need to be reminded of how I failed her at her moment of need."

The Dothraki woman didn't argue. I stood by Jon as everyone finished gathering around the pyre. All of the faces were either sad or confused. Some probably didn't care for Daenerys and were only confused how such a small thing could take down a powerful woman. It had only taken one moment of chance for her to die. It was a death that she did not deserve.

"You're no longer a man of honor." I said softly so only Jon could hear. "My father gave you Longclaw because you deserved it more than me. Now we are equals in our shames."

"You want me to give it to you?" Jon asked with surprise. "I didn't sell people into slavery. We're not equals."

"You're right. I wasn't there when my future bride needed me the most. You and her were supposed to rule the Iron Throne."

"Sometimes, Ser Jorah, you're unreasonable."

There was a strange expression on Jon's face. It was as if he was struggling to decide what to think. I wanted to yell at him as much as I wanted to embrace him. He was right, I was being unreasonable. But it was better to be unreasonable than to allow grief to plague me. For a moment I thought of abandoning my request. Father had given Jon Longclaw and I had to accept that. What would having my ancestral sword back do? It wouldn't bring back Daenerys which is the only thing I wanted.

I looked at Daenerys as the flames reached higher and higher. They went closer and closer to my love. Tears were still coming out of my eyes as I prepared to watch her body turn into ash. It would be best if she did as that would mean other means wouldn't have to be used. A body could come back to life but if it was in pieces, it wouldn't be a threat. The thought made me shiver as I imagined having to cut her body up to protect the living.

There was the noise of a scabbard being undone and then the weight of Longclaw was in my hands. Jon looked at me and I couldn't bring myself to continue looking at him. His face was gentle but I saw Daenerys dying in his eyes. I gave him my sword before putting the familiar scabbard on myself. My breathing calmed as the weight of my ancestral sword soothed me. Maybe I would thank him when I was calmer. Or maybe I would not give him the satisfaction.

The flames finally started to touch Khaleesi's skin and then consumed her. My eyes did not move from her body until it was nothing but ash. During that entire time I begged the gods to bring her back. I swore that I would do anything they asked. I would be anything they asked me to be. Try as I might I ended up having to let Daenerys go.

I turned to see that Jon hadn't moved either while everyone else but me had. His eyes weren't on the pyre, though, they were on me. He was looking at me with pity as if I were some broken thing. I didn't need his pity as it made me feel weak. It made me feel that no matter what I did, this pain would continue to rip and tear at me.

"You didn't need to stay here with me, Jon." I said sternly.

"I think I did." Jon replied. "If you're not careful you're going to be mourning the past. I held onto the memory of Ygritte when I shouldn't have."

"How did she die?"

"She was a wildling and was attacking the Night's Watch. She died in my arms."

For a brief moment we shared a look of pain and then I allowed the rage to consume me again. I walked away from him quickly so he couldn't say another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Game of Thrones would never kill off Daenerys Targaryen in the first episode or two. So I decided to kill her off early in the fic as I know that won't happen in Season 8.
> 
> The method of her death doesn't matter to me as long as it's unexpected and early on. I chose the method of death for the fic based on Derek Reese's death on Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. The character was only supposed to be in two, maybe three, episodes. But he was so wildly loved he became part of the main cast. He died right as he turned a corner. He was ready to fight but had no chance to.
> 
> Deaths like that give a bit of reality to fiction. Sometimes our heroes don't get glorious deaths. Is that unfair? Yes it is. But people don't always get the kinds of deaths they deserve.
> 
> Of course there is always the chance of doing it wrong.
> 
> What I found 'funny' about Daenerys dying early on is the fact it ruins so many fantheories.


	3. You Were Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont spends time with Drogon and Rhaegal. Soon after, Jorah and Tyrion Lannister mourn Daenerys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another part of the Animorphs quote that will be revealed in Chapter 5.

I wasn't the only one mourning for Khaleesi. Drogon and Rhaegal were flying in circles while letting out great cries of pain. Each cry spooked everyone but me. I allowed the pain to become a part of me as it let me understand that others were suffering the loss of our queen. I was standing on the edge of camp. We had made some distance from the pyre but hadn't been able to make it all the way to Winterfell. It didn't matter to me if I was out in the cold or in a bed. My resting place wouldn't change the fact that my love was gone.

Daenerys' children landed beside me. I took a few steps back as the dragons had never graced me with their presence like this before. I may have been a father figure to them, but the only connection I had with them was through their mother. After a few minutes I realized that they weren't going to attack me. Their eyes were able to show more sadness than I ever could.

They cried softly as if asking me to help them. As if asking me to relieve the great pain they now felt. I wished I had a way to make their pain go away. They were such amazing creatures that to see them so helpless made me fear. If they could feel such sadness, what hope was there for me to get over my own pain?

Drogon and Rhaegal put their heads extremely close to me. For a moment I thought this was the end. They would burn and eat me in retaliation for the death of their mother. That was a suitable fate for me as the part that didn't loathe Jon, hated me. After a few moments I realized that they weren't going to eat me. Instead it seemed as if they wanted me to pet them. This didn't make sense as I lacked Targaryen blood.

Before I could rethink my actions, I pet Drogon and then Rhaegal. Their skin was rough and strong. It wasn't exactly like a lizard's but extremely similar. Both of them made a deep purring sound like a sick dog. I chuckled at the insanity of the scene. A disgraced knight petting the symbol of House Targaryen. A House that would die off as Daenerys was gone.

"I'm sorry, she isn't coming back." I said. "I know I have been like a father to you, but there are limits to what I can do. My powers aren't infinite."

I reached under my armor and found the chain of my necklace. I lifted it up and allowed the dragons to see. The arrowhead had a small hole in the back in which the silver chain went through. If it didn't fill me with such shame I would have thought it beautiful. At least in a very simple way. Drogon sniffed it and then looked confused.

"This is my shame and my eternal regret." I told them. "I wasn't there when your mother died. If I had been, I could have saved her. Instead of being by her side I went to kill to calm my mind. It was foolish of me."

I put the necklace where it had originally been and wondered if they would ever have riders again. A part of me, a foolish part, imagined riding one of them. I wasn't a Targaryen and so I wouldn't ever be able to do so. Though there had been a few cases of non-dragonlords riding dragons. But even so, it wasn't for one such as me to ride the magnificent beasts.

"I can't bring Daenerys back." I repeated and they cried out loudly. "If it was in my power to do so, I would. There is nothing I wish to do with my life but serve her. That is the thing that has allowed me to continue living all this time. It is the thing that has given me purpose."

Rhaegal and Drogon both lay their heads on the ground and looked at me. It was a very similar look that a dog would give its owner. It was a look of pure helplessness that had innocence to it. In all honesty, innocence isn't what one usually thinks when one looks at a dragon. When a man looks at Drogon they see a creature that should be feared. Yet myself and my lost Khaleesi both looked at them with awe. They were dangerous, but controllable.

"I can't bring back your mother, but I can be your father." I said sadly. "She would want someone to watch over you. She might even trust me to do so. If she could trust me after I abandoned her."

Drogon let out a low roar that was meant to be reassuring. Even though I knew I was safe, there was something mildly frightening about feeling your entire body vibrate. I smiled for Drogon's sake and he nodded. Then both stood up to their fullest extent. They were beautiful and deadly. I wondered who had been the first person to ride a dragon. Had it been an accident? A lucky mistake?

Instead of flying, like I had expected, they walked toward the camp. Missandei would be making sure that the dragons didn't attack anyone. While Drogon and Rhaegal were good children, they were still dragons. They could still accidently hurt those they didn't mean to. Whether their action was what they saw as a game or a minor reprimand. Luckily there hadn't been any incidents. This was probably due to most people seeing them as mere monsters.

I turned as I saw Daenerys out of the corner of my eye. No, it wasn't her. She was dead and now only ashes. Her skin had been eaten up by flames and the arrowhead that killed her was now around my neck. It felt as if the arrow wanted to go through my heart and end my existence.

"Maybe House Targaryen isn't dead." Tyrion said and I turned to see him walking towards me.

"House Targaryen is dead since the passing of Daenerys Targaryen." I replied.

"I have always believed dragons to be magical. Indeed Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion have always amazed me. And yet now they've done something that no one expected."

Yes, they had done something no one expected. They always had treated Daenerys like their mother while everyone else had to keep their distance. The only exception was Tyrion who had taken their collars off both without being harmed. From how he had described that moment of stupidity, it had been more than frightening. It had shaken him to his core. He was not a stupid man and knew what the dragons could do if they so chose. To be at the mercy of one was enough to humble any man or woman.

"They were sad about their mother's passing." I replied. "She might have been their mother, but I am their father. She trusted me as they grew up and they know I still hold a place by her side."

"Oh, yes, how could I have ever thought otherwise!" Tyrion teased. "Dragons simply have to be in a state of grief for non-dragonlords to touch them! I must have accidentally skipped that book."

I glared at him and he laughed. A moment later I let out a soft whisper which was my version of a chuckle. He was a good friend. He, unlike others, could cheer me up from my self-loathing episodes. No matter how warranted they were. Tyrion was the only good Lannister that Westeros had. The only one that could be trusted.

"Did you come out here merely to make unfounded speculations about me having Targaryen blood?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately I didn't." Tyrion replied. "I would love to merely ask you to share wine with me, but there are other matters to attend to. With Daenerys dead it is uncertain what my position is. In the meantime I will be acting as the Hand."

I knew what was coming next. Tyrion was still focused on keeping the peace between Northerners and Dothraki. He was still focused on keeping peace between Jon's men and Daenerys' men. My outburst when Khaleesi had died would make some political dealings much harder. Those that were loyal enough to our dead queen might think to take up vengeance against Jon. Since I had come up with the idea, they would assume my way was right.

"I do not take back what I said." I told Tyrion. "But I still understand the political repercussions because of my actions. Even though I loathe to say it, I will support Jon Snow's claim if he ever wants it."

"I think want has no place in his decision." The Imp said dryly. "Jon is a very smart man, no matter where he came from, and he always does what is right for the people. If he sees claiming the Iron Throne as the only way to keep the peace, he will do that."

I was about to say that he was beyond noble, but I felt bile form in my mouth. While thoughts of his nobility could fill my mind, my mouth couldn't speak the words. My mouth was always stopped by the screams I had cried out when Daenerys had died. That moment would leave scars that could never heal. Nor did I want them to heal.

"That he will." I managed to say. "He is a lot like his father in that respect."

"You can't stay mad at him forever." Tyrion replied as he caught the anger in my voice.

"Forever might not be that long for either of us."

"Ah, yes, always the optimist."

I didn't understand what the Lannister was hinting at. There seemed to be some joy in his voice as if he had figured out a puzzle I didn't even know existed. That shouldn't bother me as much as it did. It shouldn't make me feel as if he could see into the deepest parts of me. At times like this I was reminded how good of a player of the great game he truly was. With all his joking he could still tell how to use a situation to his advantage. It would be a cruel trait if he wasn't a good person. As good as one could expect, at least.

"I have a fresh bottle of wine." Tyrion said and held up his hands when I looked at him. "This time I did not steal it from anyone. Jon gave it to me to help me with my grief. He is aware of how I cope with things."

"Wine is how you deal with any obstacle." I replied, raising one of my eyebrows.

He walked to his tent and I followed him. Drogon and Rhaegal looked at me briefly before turning back to Missandei. It was more than odd having Daenerys' children looking at me in such a fashion. They had shown interest in me before, but this time was different. Maybe it was our shared grief over Khaleesi's death or maybe there was something more. Though I highly doubted that I had any Targaryen blood. House Mormont and House Targaryen weren't ones to wed together.

Tyrion did the honors of opening the wine and pouring two glasses. It didn't pass my notice that his glass was considerably fuller than mine. It was a good thing I didn't care about wine as much as the Lannister did. There was doubt in my mind if I could win a fight against him if his wine was threatened.

"We've had a rough few days." Tyrion said. "I've had nightmares about her death. I can't imagine what dreams you've had."

"Sometimes I wake up in a sweat." I replied as I started to drink. "When I wake I sometimes think Daenerys is calling to me. I can't get back to sleep after that due to smelling her flesh burning."

"Daenerys is Unburnt no longer."

The dwarf said the statement with such sentimentality that I thought he was possessed. Tyrion had many different layers to him and it seemed I was privy to one of the most secret. He had loved her and now she was gone. She had given him more respect than he had ever thought possible. The Targaryen had given both of us new lives. Maybe I needed to go on living to show respect for my love. Maybe I shouldn't waste the new life she had given me. Or maybe I had already drank too much.

"No she isn't." I said sadly. "But at least she can no longer be used as a tool for the Night King. At least none of us will have to face her in battle."

"It wouldn't be love that stops me from killing her." Tyrion replied. "It's the fact that I am not a good fighter."

"That sounds like an excuse."

That brought a small smile onto Tyrion's face. Both of us were trying to add some brightness to the darkness that was trying to swallow us both. The darkness that smelled of burning flesh and tears. Salt and smoke making a mockery of our pain. I finished my first glass and the Lannister poured me a second. He poured himself his third glass.

"Maybe you could teach me." Tyrion said. "I'm sure that everyone will be in danger once the dead do break through."

"They have a dragon now." I replied as I gripped my cup tightly. "Viserion will be used to tear it down and allow the Night King to enter."

"I don't think the Night King will destroy all of the Wall. That would be too much even for him. I think he will break just enough so that his army can get through."

That would still allow all of the dead to enter Westeros. It might slow them down a little but not by much. A few seconds or minutes more didn't matter for the dead or living. It wouldn't take much time for the War for the Dawn to start. Castles would crumble and former friends would become twisted into foes. At least Daenerys would not suffer that fate. At least she had been spared that travesty.

"Unless he wants to make a point." I pointed out. "He might want to make us fear him more than we already do."

"If such an old creature will try to frighten the living, the spectacle will need to be something many can see." Tyrion argued. "Hearing that the Wall is torn down is much different from seeing it happen."

"So he'll leave survivors after destroying part of the Wall."

"Maybe I overestimated your dullness."

A small smile came onto my face. It was good I had Tyrion as a friend. A man that in one word could annoy you and in the next one show a rare form of genius. For a few hours more we talked before getting ready for the night. The next day we would reach Winterfell and I could sleep in a bed. Not that a bed would make me any happier.

After leaving Tyrion's tent I set to sharpening Longclaw. When I had last held the sword I was running away from execution. It would've been more honorable to have allowed myself to die. Yet if I had allowed myself to do what honor said was right, I would've never met Daenerys Targaryen. It was dishonorable that I had fled into exile but it had led to my redemption. At least part of my redemption.

I stopped my work and looked at my ancestral sword. I had done nothing to deserve it back. I had done nothing to prove to my cousin that I was worthy to be accepted back. I was still the man with a tainted soul. Not only had I sold people into slavery but I had let Khaleesi die. No, Jon let her die. My own hands were clean from that sin. He was the one to suggest going on the King's Road.

Yes, that thought calmed me down and allowed me to feel a momentary peace. Yet that peaceful thought was broken as I thought about Jon. He didn't force Daenerys to go on the King's Road. She could've easily said no. Tyrion and I had both told her not to go. She had made her own decision but my mind couldn't fully reconcile that fact. Even if Jon had been to blame, one mistake did not define a man. My life was proof of that. Thankfully the part of me that was logical faded off into silence and left me with my rage.

As I breathed a sigh of relief I heard movement in the camp. I didn't sheathe my sword and instead held it at the ready as I exited my tent. There wasn't a sign that men were ready for another attack, even a small skirmish. It looked more like they were looking for gossip. With a turn of my head I saw Grey Worm coming towards me and I sheathed Longclaw.

"You need to see this, Ser Jorah." He told me and so I followed.

With him in front of me I was able to go easily through the crowd. Finally we were at the edge of camp where the object of such attention stood. Jon, Davos, and Tyrion weren't around which meant I was supposed to be the diplomat.

"Ser Jaime Lannister," I said. "Why are you here?"

"I need to speak to Daenerys Targaryen." Jaime said urgently.

"That can't be done."

"I don't expect her to trust me, I've earned that from my deeds."

The words came up my throat but refused to exit my lips. Saying Daenerys was dead would make her absence even more real. Because of my duty I finally trusted myself not to stumble over the words.

"You misunderstand me," I told him. "Daenerys Targaryen is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add Jaime Lannister to the character tags next chapter. For now I'd like his appearance to be a surprise.
> 
> I had originally imagined Jorah's necklace a little different with a plainer look. In all honesty it was trouble I found describing it that made me change its appearance.


	4. You Were Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Lannister has come to join Jon Snow to fight the White Walkers. During the meeting some bonds are repaired between Jorah Mormont and Jon.

"How did Daenerys die?" Jaime asked.

Everyone of importance had all gathered in Jon's tent. Jon was sitting behind a table with Tyrion on his left and Davos on his right. On the table was a map with a wine glass on top and uneaten food to the side of it. It was somewhat concerning that Jon wasn't eating as much as he should. I don't know why I was as worried about that as I was.

"There was a small skirmish." Jon replied. "The people who attacked us weren't well trained and in very few numbers. Some men merely joined in the fight to let off excess energy. You can't have men traveling without some getting more aggressive than usual."

Yes, that was battle. That was war. Many thoughts had been going on through my head and the skirmish had allowed me to do something. It had allowed me to fight and feel a sense of victory. Though that feeling of euphoria had been brief both because reality took over me and Daenerys had died. If only I had been by her side I could've saved her. It was all my fault that she was dead.

"If it was such a small skirmish, how did Daenerys manage to die?" Jaime asked.

"It was a stray arrow." Jon answered. "It only took one arrow to take down the queen."

"And why was no one guarding her?"

"Because it was barely a battle." I answered sternly. "There seemed to be nothing to protect her from. Why would we fear a few men?"

"And where were you, Ser Jorah?" Jaime drawled.

"He was doing his duty to fight off the attackers." Jon replied both quickly and with some anger in his voice. "Since Daenerys did not seem to need to require protection, he helped end the skirmish. Even if he had been beside her, there is no certainty that he could've saved her. One wrong move would be all it took."

I was surprised that Jon had been so quick to defend me. There had been no time for me to respond. And why had he been so angry that Jaime had pointed out my dishonorable action? The bastard had always been more than noble and yet his reaction did not seem like him. Of course I was glad to have his support but it confused me. Maybe it was because the part of me that hated him was being challenged.

There was silence in the tent as Jaime considered what had been said. My hand stayed on Longclaw's hilt even though I knew the older Lannister wouldn't attack. If Jaime was dangerous Tyrion would've recommended Grey Worm and some Dothraki to be at this meeting. As was, there were only two Unsullied outside the tent. Their main purpose was to keep any eavesdroppers out. And if anyone tried to force their entry...blood would be spilt.

"Daenerys Targaryen has dragons." Jaime said. "It seems to me that all of this trouble could've been avoided if they had been used. If she had stayed high enough no arrow could reach her."

He had seen how dangerous one dragon could be. His men had been slaughtered when Daenerys had attacked with Drogon and the Dothraki. From Tyrion's account it was more of a massacre than a battle. There had been no chance for Jaime to properly defend himself. That hadn't meant the man just gave up, though. No, he had decided to try to kill Daenerys while Drogon was right beside her.

Tyrion glared at me. He knew that I wanted to bring up that Khaleesi's death had been Jon's fault. He knew that blaming Jon now could have devastating political consequences. It would tell Jaime that the queen's death had left only instability in its place. With a small nod the Imp was reassured about my silence. It was the bastard's turn to frame the Targaryen's death as he would.

"I suggested to Daenerys that we should come to Winterfell together on the Kingsroad." Jon said with a slight glance to me. "I knew that the Northerners wouldn't take me bending the knee kindly and so I needed a way to soothe their worries. Once we made it to Winterfell there would need to be a clear sign that we were united. I wanted to stop any rumors that Daenerys was using me. I wanted to reassure everyone that bending the knee was my choice."

Suddenly Jaime began to laugh loudly. I could guess why he was doing so. It would've been made clear to him in the Dragonpit that Jon had told Cersei about bending the knee merely to please Daenerys. Jaime would know how much Jon loved the Targaryen. He would then go to conclude that Jon was, again, thinking with his cock when he made the suggestion. The calm way Jon had given the explanation had helped Jaime laugh. At least so I assumed.

"I know it was a stupid idea to give her that suggestion." Jon said once Jaime stopped laughing. "If I had remained silent and agreed with her about riding Drogon she'd still be here."

"It's not your fault." I said before I understood what my mouth was doing. "Daenerys Targaryen is a force of nature that we will not soon see the likes of again. She obeys her advisors or goes against them upon her choosing. It is just as easy to control her as it is to tame a dragon. You didn't make her do anything, Jon, she made her decision. And while going on the Kingsroad is where the arrow pierced her neck, it isn't anyone's fault for her dying. Things happen that are outside anyone's control. Daenerys' death is not her fault or yours."

Why had I said that? I hadn't meant to comfort the boy so. Bile had started to come up my throat and I did my best to push it back down. It would be more than rude to vomit now. I looked at the confused looks of Jon, Tyrion, and Davos. They were as surprised as I was. They might have expected me to hold back my anger at Jon for this meeting. But I don't think anyone had suspected that I would defend Jon so vehemently. Hopefully they would think I was returning the favor to Jon. If they asked why I had defended him, I would have no answer.

"Why did you come here, Jaime?" I asked to break the silence. "Did Cersei Lannister send you to help us?"

Cersei Lannister was more than untrustworthy. She had had her husband, King Robert Baratheon murdered, all to take control of the Iron Throne. It had taken her some time to achieve the rank of queen, though. Her hands had become more than bloodied by the time she had become queen. When I had gone to the Dragonpit, the ruins of the Sept of Baelor hadn't escaped my notice. It wouldn't have surprised me if she had found some way to destroy it.

"I don't serve my sister anymore." Jaime said. "She has become mad as of late. She has decided to risk the fate of Westeros just so she can kill her enemies."

"And we're supposed to believe you've had a chance of heart?" Davos asked. "We're supposed to believe her betraying Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow has changed your mind? Why hasn't anything else Cersei has done not moved you to part from her?"

While Davos seemed to disbelieve Jaime, I trusted him. How he had come to the camp didn't seem like a spy would. He had been apologetic and not sure of himself. Like him, I knew what it was like to love the wrong woman. I was aware of how deep into sin you would go before you understood how tainted you were. If not for Daenerys, I would still be wallowing in punishment.

There was silence as the older Lannister decided how to word his reply. Tyrion wasn't looking at his brother as if he were an enemy. If there was anyone to know if the Kingslayer was lying, it would be the dwarf. Jon's face was unreadable as he waited for a reply. It was a good way for a king to act. If you lead you shouldn't give too much of your feelings away. There was always the chance that your heart could be used against you.

"It was because of a lot of things." Jaime replied. "Her recent betrayal is what helped me break my chain to her. Before that, the Sept of Baelor started to weaken my ties to her. Tommen was manipulated into telling me to go away. Each day I was away I yearned to be back at my sister's side. But when I came back everything had changed. Tommen, my last child, was dead. Cersei...Cersei had used wildfire on the Sept of Baelor. She finally told me one night that she had used that foul substance. She had used wildfire inside the city!"

The Lannister paused and looked around. He hadn't meant to get so agitated. I knew the man only by besting him in a tournament once and his reputation. Nothing I knew of him told me why using wildfire in King's Landing was such a sin to him. It was probably a story he only told a few people. It took awhile for him to finally calm down enough to speak.

"I am no longer in love with Cersei." Jaime said. "I do not care to love or serve someone who is so callous."

Davos gave a slight nod of his head to Jon. The former king looked at Jaime. I could understand that he would want to distrust the Lannister. He, along with his family, had caused chaos for House Stark. It was Cersei and Joffrey who had caused Sansa much pain in King's Landing. According to Tyrion, it was Tywin who had helped cause the Red Wedding. Jon's mother and older brother would still be alive if not for the Lannisters.

The only thing that gave me or anyone else in the tent any hope was that Jon was noble. He would be able to see that acting like Jaime was a foe would be bad for Westeros. The true enemy was the Night King and nothing else mattered. I had seen the horror of the dead and understood clearly why Jon was obsessed with them.

"It's no surprise that Cersei backed out of the deal." Tyrion said with a shrug. "If she hadn't tried to backstab us I'd be worried."

"Even after she saw the true enemy she wants to war with us?" Jon asked.

"Cersei doesn't care about Westeros." Jaime said and shook his head. "She is pregnant again and thinks that she is invincible."

I hardly doubted that Cersei had ever cared about Westeros. A woman with her reputation wasn't expected to be kind. I knew there had always been the possibility that she would lie to us and not care about a temporary ceasefire. Yet it still hurt me as I had risked my life to get a wight. I had nearly seen Jon die. I had seen Viserion die. All for nothing. All the fear and death was all for naught.

No, that wasn't true. Because I had risked my life Jaime was now an ally. While he couldn't fight as well as before due to the loss of one of his hands, he was still valuable. The mind that had won battles still worked just as well. Also his arrival could mean there'd be some distance from Tyrion. The dwarf had a good heart, but sometimes I missed my solitude.

"How does Cersei plan to betray us?" Jon asked. "I'm assuming Euron Greyjoy is involved with her plans. A man who is so cruel wouldn't run away from a fight. He'd see it as a challenge. He would consider running from such a fight a sign of cowardice."

Euron had made a reputation for himself over the years. It was one of endless cruelty and deceit. He was a man that cared only for himself. It had made some sense for him to hide away in the Iron Islands during the War for the Dawn. It was not his fight and he needn't risk his life for others. Unlike Jon, I didn't think Euron would fight for the sheer joy of it. No, he would fight because he had to. He wanted the Iron Throne and was playing a long game in order to usurp Cersei. It was only coincidence that Euron's ploy happened when the dead were arriving.

I wouldn't say my disagreement aloud due to how rude it would seem. We had to show Jaime we were a united front and such a minor disagreement wouldn't benefit anyone. Jon and I had defended each other which showed unity. It was odd that at times I could forget Daenerys' bloody corpse when I looked at him. Maybe I could one day forgive him, but it would be a hard fight for me to do so.

"Euron left the Dragonpit to go get the Golden Company." Jaime replied.

"I know them." I said to Jon. "I counted myself as one of their members for a time. They have never gone back on a contract. 'Our word is as good as gold.' They were formed by a legitimized bastard of King Aegon IV Targaryen. While they are sellswords, they prefer to call themselves a brotherhood of exiles."

"So there would be no way to convince them that they're working for the wrong side?" Jon asked.

"They are men of their word, they won't dare break a contract."

"And what will their word mean if everyone is dead?"

The Golden Company would not worry about who lived and died. What they cared about was their reputation and the ability to be paid. Jon was thinking too much about morals instead of cold logic. Of course he would want to believe, at least in some way, that others weren't so callous. That if someone was showed proof of the world ending that the person would change their ways. But, truth be told, everyone wasn't like that. Some were selfish until the end.

Then again Jon might have a point. The Golden Company depended on others to pay them. If there was no one alive to pay them, what good would their honor do them? The only problem with that would be convincing them that the threat of the dead could come to Essos. For now there was no indication that the dead could cross the Narrow Sea. The Golden Company would lose their business in Westeros but still be able to keep it in Essos.

"Not all men are as honorable as you are, Jon." Davos said. "We don't have the option of paying them more than Cersei as they don't break a contract."

"And even if we could convince them that the dead will destroy any prospects in Westeros, it won't matter." I added. "The dead can't cross the sea which means they'll be safe in Essos."

"Why is everyone focused on the wrong enemy?" Jon asked. "The dead are coming and yet everyone is still concerned with their petty squabbles. Who sits on the Iron Throne doesn't matter if the Night King wins. After the war with the dead is won we can go back to our old ways. For now we need to focus on the one true enemy."

"It is much easier to understand old hatred." Jaime replied. "Even though I've seen a wight, it's hard to comprehend the threat. I wouldn't expect most to actually believe stories about the Night King until it's too late."

Already Jaime had taken to being one of us. I would say one of Jon's men, but I wasn't ready to give the bastard the title of leader. I followed him now merely because he gave me the best chance of survival. If someone else could fight the dead better, I'd quickly change sides. Or maybe I was just fooling myself. Why wouldn't my mind give me a clear answer on whether or not I should loathe Jon?

Jaime turned around as Rhaegal and Drogon roared. The sound shook the tent slightly. Jon gave Davos a look and soon the older man went to check. If the dragons were causing chaos then the meeting would continue at another time. The dragons hadn't scared me as during the day they had been close to me. Much closer than any other time.

"Thank you for your support, Ser Jaime Lannister." Jon said once Davos had returned. "We will need every man to help win this fight."

"I am loyal to Westeros." Jaime said and Davos barely held back a snicker. "I don't care if you believe that statement or not. While my actions aren't always those of someone like Lord Eddard Stark, I have damned myself for the Seven Kingdoms at times."

I could tell that everyone in the tent wanted to ask the same question: what was Jaime talking about? When had he risked everything for Westeros?

But everyone in the tent knew that an alliance with Jaime would be more than useful. If he betrayed us then the living might be a mere memory and the only season would be Winter. The cold of the dead would be the only thing anyone would know about Westeros. Nothing warm would last here anymore.

"Since Daenerys Targaryen is dead, which king or queen am I supposed to pledge fidelity to?" Jaime asked.

Jon looked at me. He must be trying to gather strength to say he was king. I knew that he had never wanted power and did not care for it. He would serve the people of Westeros and yet he didn't care about sitting on the Iron Throne at all.

"Until we reach Winterfell and there is an official decision that says otherwise," Davos said before Jon could reply. "Jon Snow is our king. Before he was Warden of the North, he was King of the North. Before Daenerys Targaryen died, he shared her bed."

"Then I swear my undying allegiance to you, King Jon Snow." Jaime said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to not wanting to reveal a major spoiler...there was a point in this chapter that made me laugh. And due to how closely I hide spoilers (even from dear friends) I won't be able to say anything to anyone for awhile.


	5. You Mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Winterfell Jon Snow tries to talk to Jorah Mormont about an important issue. Once in Winterfell, the Mormont has a very odd dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Animorphs quote Chapters 2-5 were taken from. This is from the very end of the series when one of the main characters dies.
> 
> I wanted so much to live. I wanted so much to stay and not to leave. In a moment no answer would matter to me, but just the same, I wanted to know what I guess any dying person wants to know.
> 
> "Answer this, Ellimist: Did I…did I make a difference? My life, and my…my death…was I worth it? Did my life really matter?"
> 
> "Yes," he said. "You were brave. You were strong. You were good. You mattered."
> 
> \------  
> Just the words "You Mattered" is enough to make me tear up. I used the quote for both pacing and to get into Jorah's mindset. I don't know any Animorphs fan who can have dry eyes while reading that part.
> 
> I found Chapter 1 to be a Prologue while Chapters 2-5 were getting started and now the real meat of the fic begins.

In a short amount of time we would finally be at Winterfell. Daenerys should be here to see one of the most important places in the North. Being a Mormont, I would always consider Bear Island the most important place in the North. But that had more to do with pride than anything else. I had to take a moment to steady my horse when Jaime rode up beside me.

The Lannister had been more than humble ever since the meeting. Maybe he thought acting so would give him a better chance at redemption. Or maybe he knew to fight the true evil in the world he'd have to work with us. He also would have to know that he held no position here. No longer was he in such an honored position as Lord Commander of the Queensguard. Now he was a soldier whose place was still being decided.

"I know my brother loved Queen Daenerys Targaryen." Jaime said and I looked at him. "I can also tell you love her more. Are the rumors true that you wear the arrow that shot her? I doubt that Cersei would be that sentimental. I even doubt Tyrion would do something like that."

"Yes, the rumors are true on that front." I replied. "I don't think it matters who loved Daenerys more or who loved her less. It doesn't change who she chose nor the fact she is dead. My own feelings for her doesn't change anything in this world."

"And that is how you know a noble man. Someone else would take comfort in the fact that they were the one to love her the most. Someone else might even go on to curse her for not choosing them."

"Those people are fools."

I was a jealous man. When Drogo was married to her and when Daario fucked her, I had been mad. But I had known not to take my anger out on her. She should be able to choose her suitors without restraints. It had been hard, especially with Daario who had taken to gloating in my face about it, but worth it. She had been happy and that's all I cared about. Jon would've made her happy for years to come. Maybe he could've even given her children. Somehow he could've found a way to break the curse.

"Those people are the majority." Jaime continued. "The love you had for Daenerys was something special. It was something more true than most people have in their lives."

"Are you complimenting me or bemoaning not being in Cersei's bed?" I asked coldly.

I didn't want to have this conversation now. Especially not with someone that I didn't count among my friends. Thinking about Daenerys' death made it hurt even worse. It was as if she were continually dying in front of me. I was always begging her not to leave me and yet she continued to die. Over and over again. I tried to tap into the rage I felt for Jon and yet that didn't work well anymore.

"Not intentionally." Jaime answered. "But how can I help it? I spent my entire life attached to her. Even when we were born I was holding on to her. I didn't want to be separated from her at all. Yet all that love and devotion meant nothing in the end. She decided gloating was a much better thing to do than help Tommen. If she had just been by his side he would be alive. Though he'd be broken. He loved his wife, though I have doubts how much she loved him."

"I could tell you didn't mean us any harm by your past." I told him. "I did everything in my power to make my second wife happy and yet she abandoned me. You and I have both wasted time on those who cared nothing for us."

"And are you still pinning her?"

"I'm not."

I didn't hate her. I had long since abandoned any feelings about her. It was more than pointless to pine after someone who cared nothing for you. The past could be a trap that would never let you go. I refrained from saying my second wife's name as I didn't remember it most days. I remembered the events surrounding her, but I sometimes failed to recall her name. I had moved on from her and she from me.

"Your Grace." Jaime said to someone behind me.

A grin came over Jaime's face as Jon came into view. He was truly royalty even though he'd be born a bastard. He had a commanding presence that you couldn't help but respect. I was still more than angry at him, but that anger was fading. I had to reach down deep inside to find any hate for him. Maybe one day that anger would fade away just like my second wife's name had.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Jaime asked and put on a more stoic expression.

"Yes," Jon replied with a slight nod. "I need to speak to Daenerys' advisor alone."

With one final look, Jaime left us. Though he still stayed close as to protect us against any enemy that may try to harm us. I would've advised against that but one stray arrow had already killed a powerful figure. Another stray arrow may just kill Jon. While his death might satisfy me for a moment, I didn't want him gone forever.

"What do you want to discuss?" I asked.

"I want to talk about Daenerys." Jon replied calmly. "I think you would want to hear what she said to me on the boat."

"Jon, I am old but not senile. I am very well aware what lovers discuss in their rooms. I've had many discussions like that myself. When I was younger I would lie to the maidens I conquered. I knew they did the same to me. At least those wise enough wouldn't tell the truth."

A blush came over Jon's face. Good. I had figured him for someone that would be embarrassed by such sexual talk. But in the back of my mind I knew there was another reason. I just didn't understand what that reason was at the moment.

"I'm not talking about making love to some common whore." Jon said sternly.

"No, you're talking about what lovers discuss in bed. You hardly knew Daenerys and it was your first time fucking her." I replied. "Ever since I saw you on Dragonstone you've been trying to woo her in the worst possible ways. You even endangered an alliance with Cersei Lannister because of your cock."

"An alliance that was doomed to fail."

"But did you know that at the time?"

Jon didn't reply and merely kept riding. He was silent for some time and I began to hope he would stay quiet. I didn't need to talk to him when my mind was so confused. It wanted to be mad at the bastard and yet it still admired him. If I knew Jon better I'd have started to discuss my current state with him, but I didn't.

"I would think that you'd want to know what Daenerys said to me." Jon said.

"The last words she spoke were to me." I retorted. "I don't need to hear what she said after you fucked her."

"I think you do."

If any other man tried to act like Jon was, I would've been certain what he wanted to discuss. Any other man would want to brag about how good the sex was or how much Daenerys enjoyed it. But Jon was very much like his father and so I was confused about what he wanted to talk about. He wasn't like Daario Naharis who would be taking this time to gloat. But was what Jon going to say actually important?

"Let me play your game." I replied angrily. "Let's say I think you have something important to say."

"It has to do with the first meeting with Jaime." Jon replied. "When he asked who the king is-"

"That Daenerys said you were to be her king. Even if it was in the throes of passion, it would be binding. It is the only declaration we would have from her. Though I highly doubt you should be saying that to anyone else as they might not believe the Northerner who bedded a Targaryen."

"You are impossible at times, Jorah."

I did not understand his ire at my reply. No, not ire, just exhaustion. Was I supposed to argue with him about Daenerys' declaration? I knew he had no love for power but I wouldn't lie merely to satisfy him. It was my advice to Khaleesi that had helped her rise to greatness, I would not give Jon anything less than my best. That meant saying things that didn't please him from time to time.

"Let's say that Daenerys declared for me to be king." Jon said as he shook his head. "I still need someone to rule by my side."

"You will need to find someone that is honorable and has a title." I advised. "Someone that can help unite Westeros after all the fighting is done. I have not been in the Seven Kingdoms for quite some time and so I'm unaware of exactly who would make a good match."

"What if I don't want someone with a title?"

"That does open up options."

Again Jon let out a long sigh and looked at me. He wasn't angry. It was a look a man would give a dear friend. A dear friend who was being an idiot. Why did it make me so happy for him to think of me as a dear friend? I felt good beyond knowing I had a purpose and that fact frightened me. I hid from the thing I feared and pretended not to know its name.

"Jorah, I needed to tell you this first." Jon said nervously. "I haven't said anything since Daenerys' death as you didn't want to speak to me. I doubt you'd want to consider this option."

"So why are you telling me now?" I asked.

"Because it needs to be said no matter how you react. Jorah, you were Daenerys' oldest friend and the man she could always count on. The man she could say anything to and you wouldn't judge her as others would."

"If you are merely asking me to be your advisor, you needn't have feared asking me. You were dear to Daenerys and you are also the best ruler for Westeros. Of course I'd accept the position."

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking for you to be my king."

Jon nearly jumped from his horse when I laughed. I looked back and could see fear on Jaime's face. Most people never knew me to show any emotion. Did Jon think I wanted to make love to my love's killer? Did he think I wanted to feel him in me and me in him? Did he think he could handle me in bed? I might not be a young man but I had both endurance and years of experience. Jon would barely start making love to me before he couldn't help but climax. His proposal to marry me was beyond insane.

"Jon, you must be suffering more than you show." I told him. "Did you give me Longclaw because you wanted to fuck me? Did you defend me in front of Jaime because you wanted my cock deep inside of you?"

"Yes," Jon said and looked away from me. "You're a good man. The only reason you're so harsh towards me now is because you're suffering. Once you are able to see past the pain, you'll be as you were before."

"And do you think I am interested in men that way? One or two sessions with whores in the past doesn't mean I want to be with a man."

That was not entirely the truth. While I'd always prefer a woman, those few encounters with men had been more than pleasurable. But that was in the past. I had already shamed my House enough, hadn't I? Or would marrying Jon mean there'd be no shame in being with a man? Was I seriously considering Jon's offer? I shook my head to get his ideas out of my mind.

The rest of the ride to Winterfell was silent. When we arrived Sansa Stark was standing at the entrance as was Arya Stark. The younger Stark rushed out to greet Jon just as Ghost did the same. I couldn't help but smile to see such happiness. The bastard had only recently found out that Arya was still alive. There was much laughing and brief exchanges of words that made no sense to my ears. During this time my eyes were left to wander.

Sansa was a beautiful and dangerous woman. While she didn't fight with the sword, she was still a formidable foe. There were ways to bring down opponents without lifting a sword, after all. Her story was one fraught with obstacles that she always overcame. She had endured Ramsay Bolton and had killed him in the end. Such a wondrous thing shouldn't have had to go through all that.

I wondered if she could love a man again after all she had been through. The way she looked at me indicated she was interested, though I didn't know if that meant she would decide to bed me. Fantasies of her came easy to my mind, unlike fantasies of Jon. A woman like her would need to be treated more than kindly during the first coupling.

I fantasized about running my fingers through her hair as we kissed. She started to take off her clothing in a rush to feel me. I slowed her down and told her that this didn't need to be rushed. She would feel my cock soon enough. Once she was naked she would be more than shy as memories of Ramsay invaded her mind. I would take all the time that was needed to calm her.

And then...oh that was when the true joy would happen. She would be warm and wet which would allow my cock to easily slide inside her. The next few minutes would be full of moans and pleasure. Oh, yes, we would fuck each other until we couldn't move.

Suddenly a great sense of guilt washed over me. I shouldn't be fantasizing about Sansa. It was wrong. My mind took awhile until it could figure out why I felt guilty. Daenerys had died recently and I shouldn't be looking for others to make love to. Even though that should be the reason I felt guilty, another reason was on the edge of my mind. I considered it and then shivered at the thought.

"Ser Jorah Mormont?" Sansa asked as she walked over to me.

"Yes, my lady." I nodded.

"Father never talked of you fondly."

"He wouldn't have. I sold people into slavery and dishonored my House. My own father declared I wasn't to possess Longclaw anymore."

"Yet you have it now."

"Jon gave it from me when I asked."

Sansa turned away from me to look at her siblings. Yet I thought there was a different reason. If she was interested in me then she was struggling with her own thoughts. It would be hard for her to trust any man after what she had endured.

"You are strong." I told her. "Not many could survive what you did."

"I wasn't strong." She argued and looked at me. "I only did what I had to. It wasn't bravery. If you're tired of being on your horse I can have someone take it to the stables and be looked after."

I nodded and got off the horse. After a few minutes a guard went to take it to the stables. Once Sansa and I had a little privacy I could tell that she was nervous around me. Yet she edged closer to me. There was a look of longing mixed with hesitation on her face. It beckoned to me as much as it pushed me away.

To test where I stood with her, I reached out for her hands which she eagerly slipped into mine. Daenerys had grabbed my hands on the beach of Dragonstone. Her eyes, too, had called out to me. I should've kissed her that day. Yet I hadn't wanted to force myself on her.

"Are you okay, Ser Jorah?" Sansa asked and I realized I was crying.

"Daenerys Targaryen died." I said and let go of her.

"And you think you're being unfaithful to her?"

"You don't deserve to be the means I use to escape my pain."

Sansa nodded. She hadn't been afraid of me and had welcomed my touch. If I had been a weaker man I would've taken her. I would've seen exactly what she wanted from me. But I had the guilt to deal with. My life had been marked by dishonoring my House and I wouldn't soon repeat that mistake. But the memory of Daenerys dying in my arms made me wonder if I was past saving.

"I thought that Jon was bedding her as he bent the knee." Sansa said with disdain in her voice. "Him being in love is the only reason I can see for such foolishness."

"You're not used to him feeling romantic feelings towards someone?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head. I wasn't going to tell her that Jon had just proposed to me. Not because I thought it would ruin my chances with her but because it embarrassed me. Those feelings were shameful and there didn't need to be more dishonor thrown my way. It might even get people to gossiping about what other men I desired. If I were to be honest, Jon was different from other men and he shouldn't be judged by their standards.

"I think he only loved one person." Sansa said with a smile. "Some Wildling. I don't know her name but I've heard others mention her. Besides that, no one else caught his eye."

"Maybe he tried to be with Daenerys to escape his pain." I replied. "I know how hard it is to resist the need to dull anguish."

"I can't offer either of you help on that front, but I can give you time to rest before the first meeting. You should try to clear your head before serious matters are discussed."

Soon after that we were all escorted to our rooms. Mine was small with a fireplace, bed, and desk. I took off my furs and let them fall to the floor. The only clothing that remained were the bare minimum to keep me warm. I went into my bed and fell asleep instantly. A part of me was afraid that soon I would be having another nightmare where Khaleesi would die in my arms.

The air around me turned warm unlike the room I had fallen asleep in. In this dream, that didn't truly feel like a dream, I couldn't see. The only things I noticed were the heat and voices. The heat I could understand but the voices didn't make sense. It was as though a few different languages were trying to form themselves into one. The problem was that they were too different to make sense of.

"Jorah!" The voices said as I suddenly was able to understand. "When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone. Jorah!"

The legend of Azor Ahai was something that had been talked about as of late. A red priestess had said Daenerys was the hero reborn. Another red priestess had said that Jon was the hero reborn. Now these voices claimed I was the hero reborn. The voices had to be wrong as the gods wouldn't choose me to play a big part. I had dishonored my House and allowed Daenerys to die.

Suddenly I was able to see my surroundings. I was in Khaleesi's tent that she had had when married to Khal Drogo. The voices grew too loud to bear and then all of a sudden they were silent when a woman entered the tent. I knew this was a dream but a smile formed on my face anyways.

"Khaleesi!" I said too shocked to get up.

She looked as beautiful as I remembered. Her skin was the unique paleness of a Targaryen as was her hair. She wore the clothing she had donned while Drogo had been alive. She looked as stunning in it as she did in her more feminine garbs. Daenerys sat down beside me and we looked at each other in silence.

"I am sorry." I told her. "If I had only been by your side I would-"

"Not have been able to stop the arrow." She said and touched my cheek. "My sweet bear, there is nothing that you could have done to save me. But if it comforts you any, I forgive you."

"I shouldn't be forgiven."

"Will you dare argue with me?"

Daenerys smiled and I nodded. In certain matters it was impossible to argue with her. Besides, she was here with me in a dream I was so sure wasn't actually a dream. Things felt much too real here.

"Do you hear the words?" Daenerys asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you believe them?"

"You may love me but that doesn't make me Azor Ahai. I am too stained to be a prophesied hero."

"You don't understand how the gods work, my love. You are Azor Ahai and I am Nissa Nissa. The prophets interpreted your guilt as the truth. They thought because you believed so deeply that you killed me, that you did."

'My love'. She loved me. If only I was certain this wasn't a dream so I could know that she did love me. This didn't feel like a dream so it was possible that I was talking with her. If only we could've reciprocated our feelings in life instead of waiting until after she died.

"I am sorry, Khaleesi, but I'll need more proof." I told her.

"Of course." She replied. "You were reborn twice amongst salt and smoke. The first time was when I stepped out of the flames unburnt. That time you also awoke my dragons from stone."

"I did not mean for that to happen. I was unaware that it was possible for dragons to again enter the world."

"If you had stopped me then the dragons wouldn't have been born. You woke them. The second time you were reborn into my king. The salt was your tears and the smoke was my death. When a fire goes out there is smoke."

Her king? I looked at her and she touched my leg. Her fingers slowly went up near my crotch and then stopped.

"After I had sex with Jon, I realized I didn't love him." Daenerys said. "I realized I had been running from my feelings for so long. Jon also admitted to trying to move on from his first love. He admitted to having feelings for another. You are the true king of Westeros."

This had to be a dream. Daenerys was saying she loved me, she chose me as her king, I was Azor Ahai, and she was Nissa Nissa. All of these were things I wanted. Except for being a king and Azor Ahai. It made sense for my queen to be involved in the prophecy. A man like me was not fit for great things.

"We need to make up for lost time." Daenerys said and put her hand down my pants.

I groaned as her hand grasped my cock. This felt more real than any of my other dreams involving her. Her hand gently stroked my cock and I clumsily took off my shirt. We kissed deeply and I took her face in my hands. Begging her with my lips to hurry up. I could feel her smile and then she touched my necklace. Her smile widened and she moved my hands down to her tits. Even covered they were some of the most wondrous things I had felt.

Daenerys stood up and undressed. I took the signal and took off the rest of my clothing. There she was naked before me with cum already dripping down her legs. My body was much less impressive compared to hers. Yet she looked at me as tenderly as I must be looking at her.

"When you fantasized about me before, what did you do to me?" Daenerys asked.

"Many things." I said with a smile. "But mostly I wanted to be conquered by you."

"And what if it is I who want to be conquered."

I stood up and went to her. She wanted to be conquered and I would not deny her that pleasure. I gently took her to the bed and sat her on the edge. I knelt down before her and kissed the cum that was on her legs. She let out a soft moan and clutched at the covers around her. My lips slowly made their way to her cunt. She moaned louder as I started to eat her out. Every motion of my lips and tongue seemed to send a shiver down her spine. With one final motion I pushed her over the edge.

"Jor...aaaaah!" Khaleesi cried out.

I stood up and she looked at me as if she were the one dreaming. She gently stroked my hard cock and motioned me to enter her. I shook my head and held out my hand to her. She took it and stood up. I ran my hands up and down her sides. Her body was being offered to me. A body that felt more real than any dream. What if this wasn't a dream? What if my love was truly talking to me now?

I put a hand in the small of her back and bent down to take one of her tits in my mouth. Her nipple was already hard and it only took me blowing on it to make her moan. She arched her back to get closer to me and I pulled her towards me. I took minutes on the first tit. If this wasn't a dream I wanted to get to know my queen.

I was about to give the other tit some attention but Daenerys acted before I could. She jumped up on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I grabbed her to steady her. All these motions made my cock go deep inside of her. I closed my eyes and let out a soft groan. She was already riding me and I realized I wouldn't make it back to the bed. The distance was much too great in my current state. So I fell gently to the ground while my love rode me even rougher.

My back was on the floor and my hands were on her hips. My thrusts rose up to meet hers and we kissed. My hands ran through her hair as her nails dug into my shoulder. We were both breathing heavy as we neared the edge.

"Dae...ner...aaaah..." I moaned as my body began to shiver.

"Jor..." Daenerys said as she neared her own orgasm.

I bit down on her neck as I came. The moment after I felt Khaleesi's orgasm. I groaned and she rode me until she calmed down. We looked at each other and smiled. I kissed her lips gently. Instead of moving off of me, she merely sat and looked at me.

"I should've done that while I was alive." Daenerys said sadly. "I should've made love to you in Meereen instead of Daario. I should've come to Westeros with you as my husband. My king."

"You forget what people think of me." I replied chuckling. "They don't see me as you do. Instead they see the man that sold poachers into slavery. Besides, any marriage would need to be for political benefits."

"I fully forgot about doing that. Jon would've been good for a political marriage. But...but I have lost so much, my love. He was already faithful to my cause, I didn't need him as a king."

"If you were still alive I'd advise you against dismissing him."

"Even if I asked for your hand?"

"Ye-Daenerys, that isn't fair."

She had started to gently ride me again. We laughed and then she got off me. Both of us were soon in her bed. She played with my necklace as the sun began to set and coldness started setting in. Every time one of her fingers would gently brush against my skin I felt like fucking her again.

"If I am truly Azor Ahai, the arrowhead must be Lightbringer." I joked and she laughed softly.

"Oh my sweet bear, you need to believe." Khaleesi said. "Your necklace isn't Lightbringer, not exactly. It is a conduit for the powers you will only have for a short amount of time."

"How long?"

"Until the Night King is defeated."

"And what if no one is able to defeat him?"

Daenerys let go of my necklace and caressed my face. If I were truly the legendary hero then I was Westeros' last hope. If I died then the Seven Kingdoms would be doomed. I leaned my face into her hand and decided to make sure that this was truly no dream. Until then I wouldn't worry about being the only one who could defeat the Night King.

"You will defeat him." Daenerys said with nervousness in her voice. "You have to defeat him so you will."

"I wish I was as certain as you." I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to give the Jon proposal thing later but...I didn't want any romantic feelings Jon has for Jorah seem to come out of nowhere. So I decided to get the first proposal done now so that it won't seem as awkward later.
> 
> Jorah's own feelings I'm having to both make obvious and also subtle. He isn't being fully honest to himself and is, instead, caught up in powerful emotions. But I still need them to be just obvious enough for you.
> 
> For any of you worried this this will become some sort of convoluted love square, don't worry. I don't like doing love triangles in the sense of a man/woman being angsty of who to choose. The main thing is the plot while the relationships only help reinforce it. Having there be some sort of complicated love square where there's jealousy and fighting for who gets Jorah...yeah...that isn't something I'm interested in wasting time on.


	6. Son of Rhaegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont is woken by an unexpected guest. During the meeting a revelation about Jon Snow is revealed.

A knocking on the door woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked to see if Daenerys was still with me. But, of course, she wasn't by my side. Even if my dream had taken me to a place where the living could converse with the dead, Khaleesi couldn't follow me back. I held back a groan and looked at the door. I wanted to be with my love and forget about this war. Westeros didn't matter to me as much as being by my queen's side.

"Come in." I said and was surprised to see Sansa.

It was odd for someone of such high rank to visit me as she was. The early morning sunlight came through the window and highlighted her most prominent features. Her hair seemed to be on fire as she closed the door. After a moment I realized it wasn't so odd that she would visit me. She and I had connected the moment we locked eyes on each other. Though, truth be told, it had been more of a physical connection than any kind of emotional one.

"Lady Stark, I wasn't expecting your presence." I said with embarrassment as she made her way to my bed. "If I had known I would've gotten dressed first."

"Ser Jorah, nothing you show me will be offensive." Sansa replied. "I've seen much worse than barely clothed men."

She stopped a few feet from my bed. My cock was hard this morning and I didn't want to risk her seeing my member. Even though she said my body wouldn't offend her, I didn't need to risk it. I pulled my covers even further over me to minimize the risk of her seeing something she shouldn't. She was a lady, after all.

"Have you...have you heard about what happened to me?" Sansa asked.

"I know you were abused by Joffrey Barathen and Ramsay Bolton." I answered. "I know that you learned from Littlefinger and have become a formidable foe."

"I remember thinking I wanted to marry Joffrey. With him I could be the queen of the Seven Kingdoms and...it was a foolish girl's dream."

"You were young and in love, that makes all of us foolish. You had no concept of the true terrors of the world. You didn't know how cruel men truly were. You weren't dumb for falling in love with a prince."

Sansa smiled weakly at me but I could tell she didn't believe me. Maybe she was right to look at herself so critically as I didn't know exactly what she had gone through. In any case I wouldn't blame her for what she had done before. What mattered was what she was doing now. I, myself, had changed much from my younger years to the present.

"I trusted Littlefinger." Sansa said with disgust. "I followed him to escape King's Landing. Then he decided to marry me off to Ramsay Bolton. That monster raped me every night I was with him. When I saw Littlefinger again he acted sorry and told me he didn't know how bad Ramsay actually was. The sad part is, I think I believe he was unaware of who I was being married off to."

"How did Littlefinger die?" I asked with more anger than I intended.

"He tried to say I was lying when I told a crowd of his crimes. I didn't trust everything to Bran and provided my own proof. In the end, Arya slit his throat."

"You admired him?"

The only reason for such a monster to die so cleanly was that she had feelings for the man. Or at least she pitied him. I would reprimand her on her feelings but I knew how fickle feelings could be. It wasn't my place to judge her. Especially since I didn't truly know her.

"He taught me all I know." Sansa replied after a moment. "He also loved me in his own deluded way."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" I asked.

"There has hardly been any man I have been with that has treated me kindly. Tyrion Lannister was the only one to show kindness to me when we were married."

"Tyrion is hard to deal with but has a good heart. When I arrived on Dragonstone he took it upon himself to provide me company. Though the majority of the time seemed to be full of him mourning that Khaleesi would never love him."

"Why do you call Daenerys that?"

"Khaleesi? When I first met her she was being married to Khal Drogo. A Khal is the Dothraki word for king. Or at least that's a decent enough translation. A Khaleesi is the Dothraki word for queen. Daenerys preferred that title in her younger years. Now calling her that goes beyond a mere title to a sign of endearment."

Daenerys was more Khaleesi than queen. The power and fervor she had was beyond a mere queen. No royalty of Westeros could match what she had. It took me a moment to realize that Sansa was looking at me intently. Her eyes going every part of me that she could find. It was embarrassing and thrilling all at the same time. But what would Jon think if I made love to his sister?

"Sansa," I said to try and focus her attention. "Did you come in here to talk about the past?"

"No," She replied as if she had just woken from a dream. "There's a meeting. Jon was up all night as he couldn't sleep after what Bran told him."

"What did Bran tell him?"

"Bran and Sam I should say. My younger brother can see the past and the maester in training has access to a very rare text. What they found out you'll hear about in the meeting."

"Samwell Tarly?"

"Yes, Jon's friend in the Night's Watch."

"I know him. He's the one that cured my greyscale."

"Can I see what's left of it?"

I nodded. I then took off my shirt and allowed her to look. She was aware of what I wanted, or at least what I thought I wanted, and didn't try to touch the scars. Sansa didn't look at me with pity in her eyes. She seemed amazed by the scars as if I had been on a great adventure. One of the adventures that were told to young children. An adventure where the distinction between good and evil was clear. She would know better than to believe in those stories, though I wouldn't blame her for still enjoying them. Stories like that gave people hope for the future.

"If there is a meeting I need to get dressed." I told Sansa.

"Do you want me to leave the room?" She asked.

"No, all I need for you to do is look the other way."

She turned around and I waited a few minutes to make sure she didn't try to sneak a glance at me. I wanted her here not because I lusted after her, but because she could distract me from my thoughts. Thoughts that sounded like Daenerys' voice. This wasn't the time to slowly go into madness.

"Did Jon tell you what Daenerys told him?" Sansa said as I started to get dressed.

"I don't think he was entirely honest." I replied. "In his defense, I wasn't entirely open to whatever he was going to say."

"After Daenerys had sex with him she found she didn't love him. A good thing, too. I don't know if the North would remain stable if she had married him. She also declared you the true king of Westeros."

"The true king of Westeros?"

My dream must not have been a dream. I had no thought that Daenerys had wanted me to rule beside her. When Jon had talked with me before I had merely thought that he was nervous about becoming the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. This would explain during the first meeting with Jaime that he had looked at me. He had been nervous about telling anyone the truth. Before he had been able to gather up enough courage Davos had interrupted him.

Did that mean other things the vision had told me were true? Was I truly Azor Ahai?

"I think you'd make a great king." Sansa replied. "Jon talked about you the other night and I trust his judgment."

"Did he also talk about...about the thing he mentioned on the way to Winterfell?" I asked too embarrassed to state the question clearly.

"No, he didn't."

"I guess that's a good thing."

I turned around to see Sansa looking extremely confused. While I thought we could become friends, I didn't want to tell her about Jon's proposal to me. Maybe she and others wouldn't mind as there were more important things to worry about. But to have even the possibility of being shamed for liking men was enough for me to remain silent. Besides, Jon hadn't told his own blood. Why should I tell someone I had just met?

"You're interested in me, aren't you?" I asked.

After some time had passed I might decide to take another. And why not someone who I could talk with like this? Someone who opened up to me about their past. Someone I felt comfortable with although this was an extremely awkward situation.

"I haven't lain with a man in any way that was pleasing." Sansa said grimly. "Ramsay was the only one who has fucked me. And when he did he never cared for my own pleasure. He only cared for the joy he got when I was in pain. He raped me night after night. I think I want you but I'm not sure. I don't know what would happen if I ever found you above me. I'm afraid that I would panic."

"You shouldn't feel ashamed for panicking." I replied as I finished dressing. "If you didn't panic I would be extremely worried. I'm clothed now."

Lady Stark turned around and looked at me. There were tears going down her cheeks. She was doing her best to stay strong even though she felt so weak. I took her in my arms and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and cried loudly. My hands wanted to go through her hair to try and calm her down, but I resisted. That would show her, even if only in the very back of her mind, that I wanted her as more than a friend. My emotions were drawing me to both Jon and Sansa. It wouldn't be fair to either to love them when I didn't know what I wanted.

"I'm sorry, Ser Jorah." Sansa said and took a few steps back, her hands furiously trying to get rid of all traces of tears.

"I've seen much worse than young maidens crying." I replied and she managed a small smile.

It was good to see her smile. Though the smile quickly faded to seem as if it had never existed. Her face became stoic and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out her emotions. That was a very good ability for one who was to rule. It wouldn't do for your enemies to be able to tell what your next move would be.

"Ser Jorah, are you ready to go to the meeting?" Sansa asked with warmth in her words.

I nodded and we made our way to the Great Hall. I had visited Winterfell before, but it had been so long since my last visit. It seemed like I was visiting for the first time. Jon sat at the head of the table while Arya sat on his left, Bran to her left, and the others at other tables. Jaime, Brienne, Davos, Missandei, Grey Worm, Varys, Tyrion, Sam, and myself were all that had been allowed to the meeting. Without looking at me Sansa made her way to sit to the right of her brother. I took my place at a table so I would be as close to the Starks as I could.

"So you're after Sansa too?" Tyrion whispered faintly.

He nearly laughed when I glared at him. I wasn't pursuing her at the moment. Though nothing in the future was set. Maybe later I would pursue her. But this morning she had come to me without my asking. She was seeking me and not the other way around. I knew telling Tyrion the truth would do no good. He would believe whatever he wanted no matter the facts.

"I am glad that you are all gathered here." Jon said with great authority in his voice. "We are all suffering the loss of Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Some of us are suffering more than others. I will start the meeting not with who will succeed her but my own heritage. Lord Eddard Stark promised to tell me who my mother was once I took the black. He died and so I thought the truth lost to me. My brother Bran Stark and my friend Samwell Tarly managed to find the truth."

From the looks of everyone in the room, it was only the Starks and Sam who knew the truth of Jon's heritage. There was a tension in the room as the silence went on. I didn't know who Jon's mother could be. She must have been beautiful to produce a son like him. Maybe his mother was a Valyrian as the House was known for its beauty.

"Lord Eddard was not my father." Jon said. "My father was Rhaegar Targaryen. He married Lyanna Stark, my mother, in a secret ceremony. I'm not a bastard and my name isn't Jon. My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen."

Tyrion was the first to make any sound. He chuckled lightly before he was able to stop himself. Of course he would be laughing at Jon accidentally committing incest. I highly doubted that this would be the last time the Imp would find amusement in that fact. He would probably go years making jokes about it until he grew bored.

So Jon did have the blood of Old Valyria and I hadn't been imagining his beauty. It was just that his Valyrian blood came from his father's side. Daenerys had mentioned that he had been able to touch Drogon. Tyrion had mentioned the dragons had flown low over Jon when the man arrived. That all made sense as the dragons could sense the bastard's blood.

It was funny, in a way, that I found myself drawn to Targaryens after my second wife rejected me. In Robert's Rebellion I had fought against Daenerys' House and helped to bring it down from power. But why would I react differently as I had thought Lyanna kidnapped by Rhaegar. But if a man such as Jon didn't mention her kidnapping, that must not have happened. I had killed people over a lie.

"I will always be a Stark." Jon continued. "I might have Targaryen blood in me, but it is my mother's side that I have always honored. That will never change. I will go by Jon Stark and honor my royal lineage that way. Not by embracing myself as a Targaryen, but by embracing my mother who died giving birth to me. Does anyone disagree?"

"Only a fool would disagree." I replied and looked at everyone in the room. "There is no denying that he has the honor Eddard had. There is also no denying that he is drawn to the North. If I had just met him and knew nothing of his past, I would assume him a Stark of Winterfell."

"Ser Jorah is right." Tyrion agreed. "Jon may have Targaryen blood, but his Stark blood flows much thicker. It would be pure insanity to declare him anything but a Stark."

I saw Jon looking at me and I looked away. If I looked at his too much I would be drawn to them like a moth to a flame. I might even take up his offer on a proposal. The dream I had had was no dream and Daenerys was still alive. That fact made me feel more confused about my feelings for Jon. Feelings that no longer were content to stay hidden. That didn't mean I would embrace them, though.

"We do not expect all of Westeros to accept Jon's heritage and so we will confirm it by yet another mean." Varys said calmly. "Howland Reed was at the Tower of Joy when Eddard watched his sister die. He will be able to confirm the truth of Jon's lineage."

Yes, not all would so blindly accept Jon's true heritage. It was strange that Jon would risk the truth being known. Sansa, with her brilliant political mind, must have decided it was for the best. She must have thought that the Northerners would be content with their own on the Iron Throne. There was also the fact that some wanted a Targaryen restoration and would be pleased that a true born was on the Iron Throne. Any change to his name would most likely be discussed after the war. I was sure that Sansa could convince him to change it.

"I assume you are sending a raven to Howland." I said. "How long until he is able to come here or respond about why he is absent?"

"A raven was sent out shortly before this meeting." Varys replied. "As for how long it will take, I am unsure."

I nodded and looked at Jon. In my mind he would never be Jaehaerys Targaryen. That name did not seem to fit the man that had gone beyond the Wall. The name didn't seem to fit the man who had risen from a lowly bastard to a respected king. Later I could discuss how he felt about finding out where he really came from. Simply talking with him wouldn't ensure I would accept his proposal. What it would ensure was the hatred he didn't deserve went away quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like the name Aegon for Jon. Rhaegar already had a son called Aegon. The showrunners have changed names from the books when they deemed them too confusing for people who only watch the show. Yet they made Jon's name Aegon?
> 
> I also changed Littlefinger's death scene slightly as I just couldn't write the show's version. His death has to be one of the top things I found disappointing about Season 7.


	7. Last Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next order of business in the meeting is if Jorah Mormont should become king as it was Daenerys Targaryen's last wish.

I did my best not to put a hand over Longclaw. I didn't want to appear nervous now. When I had been Daenerys' advisor, my hand had been on my sword to warn off others. Her enemies would know if they dared attack her there would be consequences. Consequences that would happen swiftly before they could blink their eyes. Back then I had also held my hilt because I was nervous. I didn't want anything to happen to my love.

"You came to Winterfell without a Valyrian sword." Sam said nervously in a way that was unique to him. "The only weapon that can kill a White Walker is Valyrian steel. I believe it's safe to assume that the Night King can only be killed by that rare material. When I left my family home, I took my House's ancestral sword. As I am no fighter, I feel that you should have it. I won't have any use for it."

Jon took the sword that was offered to him. He took off my sword and put on Heartsbane. Sam spared a glance at me and I nodded back. I would need to talk to him soon and we could catch up then. Jon hugged Sam and I imagined those same arms around me. Pulling me close into hi-this was a meeting. It wasn't the time for such fantasies.

"The next part of this meeting will be to discuss succession." Jon said. "I know that many of you assume that I will be king. Even without my lineage being known, I was able to rise above my bastard status. I was able to do this due to the loyalty my men had in me. They trusted me numerous times."

Jon paused and I assumed he was gathering the courage needed to state the truth. He was going to tell the others something they might not believe. And even if they did believe him, it could be easily decided to not make me king. I didn't care for power or riches. The only thing I valued was Daenerys. Now she was dead and I could only visit her in my dreams. I would do my part to make sure the living weren't overtaken by the dead. However, I would not seek more power while doing so.

"I also know many of you assume Daenerys picked me as her king." Jon continued. "After we bedded, she declared she didn't love me and said Jorah would be her king. If we are to truly honor our queen's last wishes, Jorah Mormont should be king."

"Jon, I think your fear is getting the better of you." Davos quickly replied. "I don't think you're telling us this because you want to honor Daenerys' wishes. I think you're telling us this so you don't have to be king."

"I think it would only be fair to let Ser Jorah decide if he wants to sit on the Iron Throne."

Jon looked pleadingly at me. He wanted to have the great burden of kingship removed from him. He had never wanted power. Yet if he truly wanted me then he would become king. Everyone looked at me. Brienne, Jaime, Sansa, Varys, and Arya all seemed to think I would accept the position. What person wouldn't? Most were not like Jon and would seek power whenever possible.

"I don't want to rule." I replied. "If I was still able to I'd return to rule Bear Island. And that Lordship I'd only accept because of my duty to my House. Sitting on the Iron Throne means nothing to me. Since I will not take the gift Daenerys offered me, I suggest we look to the line of succession. The only Targaryen besides Daenerys is Jon Stark. The duty falls to him because of his birthright."

Jon sighed and looked around the Great Hall. He didn't want this burden and that made him a good king. One who sought power was likely to abuse it. He didn't have anyone else to give the power to as there was no one with his lineage. There was also no one that was as loved as him. Tyrion or Sansa would make good rulers, but they did not have the love and blood Jon had. Tyrion was an Imp and was not given the respect due to him.

"Ser Jorah is right." Sansa said, voicing her agreement. "Even without a line of succession you should be king. You were able to get peace between the Night's Watch and the Wildlings. You have an ability to get people to follow you. People can tell that you truly care about them and aren't putting on a front. You have Ned's honor and people go towards that. There are so many dishonest people in the world that you give others hope."

"Friends with Wildlings." Jaime drawled. "That is an amazing feat. I never thought I'd hear that about a Northerner. Where are they? Or do they like to keep away from us Crows?"

"They are at Eastwatch by the Sea." I replied. "They are helping with the Night's Watch. They know about the dead. Hardhome was overtaken by the dead and helped convince the Wildlings to go to Castle Black."

I had heard the stories while at Dragonstone. Davos and I had talked about Jon. Back then I was concerned about who Daenerys would take in her bed. He had talked about Hardhome in detail. He was both Jon's had and confidant. His retelling was both honest and sickening. The Night King had just come in and taken over with hardly a scratch. It was no wonder that Jon had become obsessed with defeating the monstrosities.

"So there has been no victory against the dead?" Jaime asked. "Just everyone running away?"  
"There was another War for the Dawn." I retorted. "That one was won. There is still hope here."

"We will discuss tactics later." Jon said sternly. "For now we are talking about succession. I think that Ser Jorah should serve the Iron Throne in some capacity. I feel it would be dishonorable to Daenerys' memory otherwise. I propose that I take Jorah Mormont as my husband and king. In this way her wish would be fulfilled."

I knew Jon wasn't doing this just for Daenerys' sake. He wanted me and I wondered if he had lusted after me for longer than I had him. He must not have truly loved Daenerys and I wondered if he loved me. No, I knew he did. He had given me Longclaw and put up with me. He was wooing me unlike Daenerys. With her he didn't go beyond his duties. To me he had given more and more quickly.

Jon's young face seemed much older than mine. He had much more to deal with than I had at his age. He was facing an impossible enemy and yet wouldn't back down. It was no wonder his eyes were always sad. Eyes that I sometimes saw when I was asleep. The beard he wore made him appear even older. I wondered what it would feel like if I ran my fingers through it. I wondered what it would be like running my fingers through his hair. I wondered would it be like to grab his face. Would he try to move from my grasp or give all control to me.

I noticed I was staring much too intently at the Stark. My gaze was powerful enough that even a blind man would notice how I was looking at him. Jon was returning my gaze. His eyes were drifting lazily over my body. From my face to as low as he could politely go. It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time to see him look at me as he was.

Why was I enjoying this moment? Why was I enjoying looking at him and him looking at me? I searched for the rage that had almost run away from me. There it was. Now I was angry at falling for my love's killer. I was the one to break the gaze and focused on Tyrion instead. He seemed to have readily picked up on what my look at Jon had meant. Now if only he wouldn't blurt my feelings out. He shook his head and then looked away from me.

"I admire Ser Jorah and all of his accomplishments." Tyrion said. "But you may want to look for someone with a better title. Most people hear his name and think of the man that sold people into slavery. Any nobility is gained from knowing him and the people he has affected."

"They will trust him because they follow me." Jon retorted. "How will he ever regain his honor if we don't give him a chance? How will others know he is worthy to be followed if we don't let him lead?"

"There is a difference between giving him a chance and making him your king. He'll be a general or commander in your army and can prove his worth then."

"I am trying to hono-"

"You are not." I said sternly. "You are thinking of your own needs before those of your people. You have to understand that you sometimes have to sacrifice what you want for the greater good."

I could see Jon struggle not to make a retort. I could guess he was about to tell me I had my own reasons for arguing against his proposal. He knew it had nothing to do with the greater good but my own fear. The battle I had inside myself over what I really wanted and the need to put my guilt on someone else. Yet he was wise enough to not voice his thoughts on this matter. Things would be difficult enough without getting too personal. My own remark was justified in that it was political enough. Any remark Jon would make would have no political significance.

"So, you have anyone in the Seven Kingdoms to choose from." Tyrion said and drank more of his wine. "Anyone will be more than willing to bed you. Some of the more powerful Houses have fallen, but that is of little consequence. I have a feeling that after the dead are defeated, the wheel will be broken. Or, at least, it will start breaking apart. Small Houses could become large and large Houses could become small. Lyanna Mormont has a good political eye for one so young."

"Aye," Davos agreed. "She will become a wise queen once she is older. She might even land the killing blow against the Night King."

"If I choose Lyanna, then there will be no one else to carry on the Mormont name." Jon argued. "Jorah is old and has no children to his name. How certain are we that he will both find someone and have children with them?"

Jon's point was insulting. Yet he was doing it so he could be with me. And it wasn't as if I always said the kindest things to him. I didn't react and looked at Tyrion. The Imp's eyes looked at me as if trying to figure out what I wanted. The truth was I didn't know what I desired. I loathed and loved Jon. I wanted to be with him and to never see him again. Though, in truth, the pull towards the Stark was getting stronger.

To be with him in bed was becoming more desirable no matter how I tried to push the idea away. To have him under my control and yet to be powerless to him, was more than thrilling. If I accepted Jon's proposal I could have that desire.

"If you are certain, Jon," Tyrion said with a sigh and Davos shook his head. "Then it can be done. The only concern would be who would bear your children. The woman wouldn't need to be of high birth, but it would help. Of course Jorah becoming your husband is all dependent on what he thinks."

Tyrion was kind in treating me like an active participant instead of forcing me to marry. It didn't help that I was unsure how to respond to Jon's request. It was true that I loved and admired the man. He was young and hadn't let himself be tainted by the world. While he had an obsessive need to defeat the dead, he also cared about people. He didn't fake kindness like so many I had met. Jon was also desirable in a more sensual manner. I could see why Daenerys would have been attracted to the idea of him.

"I am assuming that me having...a certain kind of relation would not be damned." I said and looked around the room.

"Of course not." Arya scoffed. "There are more important matters to attend to. Who cares who you fuck?"

"My sister is right." Sansa said with a barely hidden grin. "Besides, you would be marrying Jon Stark. If anyone had a problem then they would be too scared to say anything. Once we win against the dead, your marriage with Jon won't be despised by the people of Westeros."

I had heard what Arya could be like. It was amusing to see her in person. She would've seemed arrogant except for the way she held herself. She was a deadly force of nature that had few equals. If she looked arrogant to others it was only because they didn't read her right. There had to be a kindness to her or else she wouldn't have returned to Winterfell. She wouldn't have helped with killing Littlefinger if she cared nothing for her family.

"I don't know." I said calmly. "The offer is intriguing. I know many would say yes without thought. It isn't everyday that a man like me gets this chance. I should be thinking of Westeros or Daenerys, but I'm not. I know why Jon is asking me and it's not because of those factors. So I should look at this choice as a very personal one. Before arriving at Winterfell he asked me to be his king, though I didn't know the full implications at the time. I've been debating if I love him or not. I need just a little more time to sort out my feelings for me. If he chooses another during that time, I will understand."

"I won't." Jon replied.

No, he wouldn't. He was fighting hard for me. Someone like him wouldn't give up until he got a yes or no. That meant I would have to figure out my feelings for him quickly. If I didn't then I might be the cause of unrest throughout Westeros. If Jon died during the war there would be no one else that could succeed him. Even though I loathed the idea, I had to consider it.

The other things on the agenda were minor compared to Jon's revelation and declaration of love for me. I focused on what was being said but still allowed my mind to wander. I would not bring up my vision or the knowledge that I might be Azor Ahai at this meeting. I didn't know for certain if I was the last hope for the living or if Daenerys had been wrong. It all depended on what powers she now possessed in the land of the dead.

The vision came back to me and I remembered how odd the voices had sounded. They were different and yet harmonious. I wondered what the voices actually were. Maybe they were things much too complicated for my mind to understand. It could be the voices were made by Daenerys as that was the point of me meeting her after death. How she had acted, there was no doubt that she had wanted to connect with and fuck me. Yet whatever powers had allowed me to talk with her demanded that she tell me that I am Azor Ahai reborn.

"Ser Jorah, what do you think?" Brienne asked.

"We don't know how the dead think." I replied. "Their goal may simply be to destroy us. In any case we shouldn't become too certain of how they think. What we should be focusing on are the areas that are most valuable to us."

"And if we ever want to go on the offensive?"

"Once they start attacking we'll their strategy better."

"And if we don't?"

Yes, Azor Ahai, what will you do? This conversation made me feel that it was highly unlikely I was the legendary hero reborn. Yet even if I wasn't I could still play a sizable part in the War for the Dawn. Especially if I did take Jon's offer to sit beside him on the Iron Throne. To be both his king and lover.

"Then that is the time to take a chance." I replied.

"Winterfell would be a key location for them to strike." Arya said. "Even if they don't care for it, they know it will unnerve us. By the time they get this far they'll know how much Winterfell means to the North. If they don't already. I don't know if they'll understand Jon's connection to it, but it is a key target."

"I think it's safe to say this meeting is adjourned." Davos said. "I suggest we all get some rest for the battles ahead."

"So which one will you go after?" Tyrion teased as everyone started to leave.

"You show too much interest in my life, Tyrion." I said and started to leave.

I saw Jon start to come towards me and for a moment I thought of staying. I thought that I'd let him come to me. Maybe I'd even feel his sheets covering me after we had made love tonight. The idea quickly left my mind as I smelled Daenerys' burning corpse. Instead of staying I made my way to Sam. It wasn't until the Great Hall was long behind us that I caught up to him.

"Ser Jorah Mormont." Sam said with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you still well. Do you need me for something?"

"Yes," I replied solemnly. "Like healing my greyscale, I believe you're the only one that can help me with this matter."


	8. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont talks to Samwell Tarly about the vision he had the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made the move to my new house. I have to go to a friend's wedding in a few days.
> 
> After that...no more traveling for awhile!

"I'm sorry about Daenerys." Sam said as we walked to his room. "Both you and Jon felt something for her. She must have been a special woman if even Jon decided to fall in love with her."

"She was special." I replied. "She should still be alive to sit on the Iron Throne."

Jon didn't fall in love easily, it seemed. He was very guarded in that sense. He had told me before about Ygritte and she must have stopped him from loving anyone else. But he hadn't fallen in love before that woman? I didn't even know if he had bedded a whore. He seemed so pure and innocent. Yet we all had a dark side to some extent. No one could walk through this world without having some stain. Jon's would be small compared to mine. I was sure of that.

"And you must be special." Sam said with a small smile. "He wouldn't have fought to get you by his side. He wouldn't have given you Longclaw if you were just another person to him."

"Jon is a good man." I replied. "He is a kinder heart than anyone I have met. He is naive, to some extent, but he is wise at the same time. When I went with him to get a wight, I saw something in him that could be loved. A strong leader and a good man."

It wasn't embarrassing telling Sam this. He had seen me at my lowest point. He had come in talking about a cure shortly before I was going to kill myself. Somehow the bond we had formed made me admitting my feelings for Jon right. Tyrion would've been supportive but he would've joked too much for my liking. I needed some time to become used to telling people my feelings towards Jon.

"Will you accept his proposal?" Sam asked.

"In all honesty, I'm unsure." I told him. "I want to become closer to him and yet another part makes me want to run away."

To kiss Jon's lip was a thought that had been occurring much too frequently as of late. To see him panting and sweating because of me had become a nearly overwhelming desire at times. His lips around my cock would made me lose all sense of reality. I also wanted him for more than sex. I wanted to live with the noblest person in Westeros to help guide my path. He was younger and yet maybe he could help me.

"It would be interesting to see Westeros ruled by two kings." Sam said as he opened his door. "We've had the Targaryens with their polygamous relationships. But we have never had two kings ruling at once."

"Sam!" Gilly said and was about to hug Sam until she noticed me.

"Jorah, this is Gilly my wife. Gilly, this is Jorah the man I cured of greyscale."

She looked at me with the curious eyes of a child. She then turned away as a child in the room was starting to scream. I watched as she looked over the child. I shut the door as she started to change the child's diaper. I turned to Sam and saw him smiling at both.

"Is the child yours?" I asked him as I shut the door.

"No, he's Crastor's. I saved him from being sacrificed to White Walkers."

"And Gilly?"

He shrugged but I could tell by the smile on his face why she was here. He had fallen in love with her and wouldn't let her go. She also loved him as she seemed to want to be here. Gilly didn't seem frightened of anything. If I hadn't met Tormund, I would've had distaste for her being a Wildling. But one Wildling had had my back beyond the Wall and I couldn't easily hate another now.

"So you're Jorah." Gilly said once she was done with the child. "Sorry Little Sam made me rude."

"I would prefer you take care of the child first." I replied gently. "I can take care of myself. I've been treated much worse by others."

"How did the meeting go?"

"Jon was revealed to be Jaehaerys Targaryen and he asked me to be his king. Besides that, everything discussed was minor."

"Gilly was the one to find the passage about Jon not actually being a bastard." Sam said proudly. "Bran with all his powers still needed her help in figuring the truth out."

Gilly's face reddened and she looked away. There was a smile on her face that indicated she was proud of her achievement. If not for her none of us would know about Jon's true status. She must be smarter than she first appeared. At least she had the ability to read. Something I had a suspicion Sam had helped her with.

"You said you needed to talk?" Sam asked and I nodded.

Quickly a place was made for me. I sat on a chair while the couple sat on the bed. Little Sam crawled behind them as if he was on an important expedition. I wondered what my children with Khaleesi would've looked like. That is if she were ever able to have children again. I would've liked to be the father to her children. I wanted to look in their eyes and see their mother's strength shining through.

"Yes," I said coming back to the present. "Last night I had a vision. I need your help deciphering it."

"I'm not good at figuring out visions." Sam replied. "I can find out about a weapon or figure out someone's lineage, but I'm not knowledgeable in the mystic arts. You could talk to Bran Stark. I think he'd be better suited to figuring out a vision."

"I don't know Bran Stark. What I am about to say, I only want to speak of in trusted company."

All I knew about Bran's powers was that they were Greenseeing abilities. He could tap into the past, present, or the future. To him the past was no different than the future. Besides not knowing Bran, his abilities had limits. Since he had needed Sam and Gilly's help then the Stark might not be able to help me. How could he figure out when and where to look for Azor Ahai if my vision was wrong? What if he believed a different reading of the prophecy which meant he might not clearly look at my interpretation?

"If there is no one else." Sam said nervously.

"Thank you," I replied. "I fell asleep and suddenly there was heat all around me. The second thing I noticed were voices. They weren't voices of a person, but something else. At first I couldn't understand them as they were speaking different languages at once. But eventually their words became clear to me."

"What were they saying?"

“Jorah! When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone. Jorah!"

"What is Azor Ahai?" Gilly asked.

Sam was too taken aback by what the voices had said that he couldn't speak for a few minutes. He had just heard that I might be Azor Ahai. I was not the first person one would expect to be the legendary hero reborn. Jon or Daenerys were the people one would expect to have great destinies in front of them. I was a disgraced knight that seemed destined to fade away into obscurity.

"Azor Ahai was the one that defeated the White Walkers in the past." Sam said breathlessly. "If Jorah's vision is right, he is that same person reborn."

"If my vision is true." I said with a sigh.

"I can go over what texts are here in Winterfell to see if it is possible."

"Daenerys appeared to me and explained the prophecy further. Maybe that will help you?"

Sam nodded excitedly. I didn't know if he was deeply interested in prophecies. He didn't appear like the type of man who would spend countless nights trying to figure out the puzzle all prophecies had. The most likely reason he was excited was pure boredom. Most things around Winterfell must have been about the Night King, Jon's heritage, and Littlefinger. Only the second thing involved Sam which meant he was left with not much to do here. I was now giving him a task that would keep him busy for many days.

"Daenerys told me that the prophets misinterpreted what they saw." I continued. "She said that prophets are limited by what they see in their visions. Sometimes they see a feeling as the truth instead of a lie. I believe that I killed my love and so the prophets saw that guilt as the truth. They thought that I actually killed her."

I pulled out my necklace and showed it to Sam. The arrowhead seemed as sharp as when it had killed Khaleesi. Sam looked at me before he touched it. If I was truly Azor Ahai, this was Lightbringer. This was the sword of legends. Everyone who believed in the prophecy would be looking for this. Yet none would be expecting an arrowhead over a sword like Dawn or Longclaw.

"Lightbringer." Sam said and then looked at Gilly. "Lightbringer is the legendary sword that Azor Ahai used."

"But that's not a sword." Gilly pointed out.

"Prophecies can be misinterpreted. Those who wrote down the Azor Ahai Prophecy must have been speaking in a metaphorical sense. Or else it was changed through the years."

Gilly nodded and I put Lightbringer away. No, not Lightbringer. Daenerys had said it was a conduit of my power. Which meant anything I chose could be the legendary sword. Or anyone. If only she had told me exactly how that power was supposed to work. How was I supposed to do great things when I wasn't even aware how to use my gifts?

"Daenerys said it was the conduit of my power." I said. "I can imbue anything with enough power to be considered Lightbringer."

"Did you ask her for proof that you're Azor Ahai?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I needed proof for such a claim. Even now I'm not sure which is why I'm turning to you for help. She claims that I was reborn two times. The first when she walked out of the flames with three dragons. If I had managed to stop her then the dragons wouldn't have been born."

"What about the second time?"

"That was when she died. The salt was my tears and her death was the smoke. When a fire goes out there is smoke."

"Did she mention anything about a bleeding star?"

"She said that it has no meaning. It was just something added on with no relation to the real prophecy."

Sam was quiet and I grew worried. It could be that he was unable to help me with my vision. If I were in Essos I could check with the Red Priestesses. Yet even they might not be able to help me. Melisandre had proclaimed both Stannis Baratheon and Jon Stark as Azor Ahai. In Meereen the Red Priestesses had proclaimed Daenerys Targaryen as the legendary hero. If Sam couldn't help me I might actually turn to Bran. I'd do anything just to prove that I was no hero. I was just a man struggling against his past.

"It does seem like your vision wasn't just a vision." Sam said. "Though it could still just be a dream."

"Daenerys told me about wanting me to be her king." I replied. "On the way to Winterfell Jon was going to tell me but I didn't allow him to. When I woke up Sansa Stark told me that piece of information. The vision didn't feel like a dream, either."

"If you think you didn't just dream Daenerys telling you you're Azor Ahai, why are you asking me?"

"I don't want to be some legendary hero. I want to make sure that it is my destiny before I accept it."

I hoped Sam could find the books he needed to figure out the Azor Ahai Prophecy. Though if it were an easy task there would be no question of who the legendary hero was. If Daenerys hadn't been lying in my vision then figuring out the truth would be relatively easy. If she hadn't been entirely honest there would be problems. I knew it was her and not some god playing a trick on me. I would always recognize Khaleesi. Always.

"It may take a few days." Sam told me. "I might need to use Bran to help me understand the prophecy."

His eyes betrayed his nervousness. I could understand that, as a maester, he would want all available tools for this task. For countless millennia the Red Priestesses had been entranced with the prophecy of Azor Ahai. They connected the legendary hero to their god R'hllor. So should the hero be a follower of the Lord of Light?

"Only use Bran if you must." I replied. "I don't know if he will tell others about my vision. I need this to be kept secret for now."

"Why?" Sam asked. "If you are people should know."

"They don't need to know now. I am not one to be a hero. I am just a man that is trying to live. Daenerys or Jon are heroes, I am only here to support them."

"If you were to tell Jon years ago that he would be considered the true heir of the Iron Throne he would've laughed at you. He didn't start as a hero, he started as a man. If you were to tell me that I would one day forsake the life of a maester, I too would've laughed at you. Maybe it's that we don't know what we are until we're tested."

Sam didn't seem convinced about what he was saying. It was as if he was convincing himself. Or maybe I was looking for him to not believe that I could be Azor Ahai. I wanted to be convinced that I was crazy. That Daenerys had been wrong. But what if the man was telling the truth? He was right that his and Jon's future weren't like what anyone would have imagined for them. Selling people into slavery had been a strange turn of events as had falling in love with a Targareyn.

"You have a point." I replied reluctantly. "But I'm not going to believe my own future unless it's proven. If it is true and I am Azor Ahai Reborn, people will need proof. No Red Priestess has looked at me and proclaimed me a hero."

"You're right." Sam said. "I won't tell Bran unless I need to."

What if Sam told someone else? Hopefully he wasn't a social person and wouldn't have many opportunities to tell others. Hopefully he was also not one for gossip. My conversations with him had never revealed that side of him. He would keep his silence.

"Thank you for having me." I said.

"I am thankful to see the man Sam cured." Gilly said with a small smile. "And seeing that you're still cured has also made me happy."

"You have chosen a good man."

I left Sam's room and started to walk around Winterfell. If Sam found that I was Azor Ahai I might be as famous as Winterfell. Instead of me selling poachers into slavery being the moment of my life people remembered, it would be being the savior of humanity that most would recall. It was strange to not have my shame cover me as much as it once had.

Would Father have forgiven me just because I was Azor Ahai? Would Lyanna make me the Lord of Bear Island just because I was a legendary hero reborn? Would I accept their forgiveness? Would I be the only one who didn't see my new title as a sign of my redemption?

My eyes finally saw where my feet had taken me. It was the Godswood which was an extremely Northern part of Winterfell. The South didn't respect the Old Gods as the North did. They did a show of respect but it wasn't in their hearts. Jeor, my own father, had started to worship the Seven but my own faith was anything but solid. It wasn't until Daenerys that I knew what I should worship. It wasn't until her that the sounds of the Old Gods echoed in my head and heart. Maybe the New Gods were the real deities, but the Targaryen had shown me that things more untamed were the true beings to be worshipped.

I put my hand on one of the trees and wondered if the Old Gods could sense me stronger now. I wondered if they could give me any advice. Or if they would delight in my struggle. In any case I would accept Sam's ruling even if I was declared Azor Ahai. I would accept my new title only for the good of Westeros. Even if I wasn't Azor Ahai, I would be the comfort that my people would need.

I walked to the odd pool that was always warm. There were many legends about it. Some said before Winterfell was fully constructed, an Ice Dragon died and the pool was all that remained of it. There had been no sightings of Ice Dragons, but strange things existed where the White Walkers lived.

Before I knew what my hands were doing, my hands were holding the arrow that killed Khaleesi. The feel of it reminded me of her. Not just of her death but of her life. The way she looked on her wedding day, the awe I felt when she came out unburnt, and the sadness when she had exiled me. We had formed bounds that went beyond friends and lovers. We were more than any of those words would ever imply.

While the harsh winter air dug into my skin, I prayed that Daenerys would visit me again. That it wouldn't just be in one vision that my love would come to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into Sam and Gilly's heads was hard. Especially Gilly's. She is a very unique type of character and so proved to be somewhat difficult to write.


	9. Among Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Jon Stark find the walls between them have nearly come down.

The air around Winterfell had become colder. Maybe the dead were fast approaching or it could be that this was normal. Ever since talking with Sam I had become more than nervous about his answer. He could very well come to the conclusion that I was Azor Ahai and my vision had been right. To distract myself I watched Rhaegal and Drogon.

I remembered the night Daenerys had insisted on going on Khal Drogo's pyre. Her anguish was palpable and I feared the worst for her. She had many years to live before she rested. No matter what I said to her, her decision was final. She wanted to die and gave me a kiss that felt like fire. In that moment I had felt that we were saying good-bye for the last time. That morning I had raced to check on her ashes with a vain hope that she was alive. No man could escape the fire but Daenerys had. She was much more than any man or woman alive.

Rhaegal, Viserion, and Drogon had quickly shown themselves. Not only had Khaleesi survived, but she had done a miracle. Dragons had not been seen for many years until she had come out of the pyre unburnt. Above Winterfell her two surviving dragons chased each other. They would fly high, twist, and turn while letting out roars that shook the ground. The Northerners had grown used to ignoring them while more important work needed to be done.

Without Daenerys Drogon could no longer be ridden. I was sure that with his Targaryen blood, Jon would be able to ride Rhaegal. It would be a sight to see him claiming part of his heritage by riding a dragon. He would gain new support once he became a dragon rider. It was easy enough to ignore a man but you couldn't ignore a dragon. Cersei Lannister had made a show of indifference of dismissing Khaleesi. It was most likely her hatred that had given her such strength.

Even if I was Azor Ahai I doubted I'd have the strength needed to ride Drogon. Flying high above the ground frightened me. I had ridden different mounts in my time and nothing equaled a dragon. If Drogon for one second ignored me I could fall off and die. He could blame me for his mother's death and not care for my life. It could be the brief bit of comfort him and Rhaegal demanded of me would never happen again.

I was outside the gates of Winterfell as I wanted to be alone. There were still guards near enough that if the dead were to attack I would be protected. I turned when I heard footsteps. No one should be coming this way and so I should have solitude.

"Jorah." Jon said nervously.

He knew that he shouldn't be here now. I had gone to the morning's meeting and then left. I hadn't talked to Sam or Sansa. Tyrion had been confused about why I had refused his company but he hadn't inquired on my state of mind. He would know that Jon's proposal had hit me hard and I might need more than a few days to think things over. It seemed that all of Winterfell was waiting for my reply. If I agreed then it would mark a historic moment in Westerosi history.

"Jon." I replied without emotion.

I didn't want him to know my state of mind. I didn't want him to know how nervous I was. He didn't need to know what I thought of him. His face was one of the most beautiful I had ever set eyes on. Jon had faced horrors and came out of them unstained. He had been betrayed by those in the Night's Watch and had taken back Winterfell. He had faced Theon without killing the man. The Greyjoy had tried to claim Winterfell as his own and eventually had it taken by the Boltons. Ramsay had raped Sansa and the thought must drive Jon mad. At least as mad as the Stark was ever able to get.

"I do miss Daenerys." Jon said. "I'm sad that she didn't return my affections. I can understand why, though. I am nothing compared to you."

"You are wrong." I replied. "We each offer our own strengths. It took her awhile to return my affections. Even then, she was dead. I can't have a normal romance with her. You, at least, got to enjoy her pleasures. You were able to connect with her on a level I never will be able to."

"Lovemaking isn't the strongest of connections. Besides, after bedding me she decided she didn't love me."

"I don't think you're that bad."

I saw a grin on his face and I felt embarrassed. I had said too much. He shouldn't know I wanted him so he could prepare for me to say no. I should say no as Daenerys and I were together. At least on a certain plane of existence we were. If I was with him I would be unfaithful to her. Or was that my fear trying to convince me to say no?

"Have you ever been with a man?" Jon asked me.

"Not in a committed relationship." I replied.

He nodded as he understood. I had been with a few whores but it was a shame I liked to hide. It wouldn't do to shame my father by loving another man. Only being with men for a night was easy as no man had caught my heart. Hardly any man was even sexually desirable to me.

"You shouldn't be comparing me to you." I said as I tried to stay on the original topic. "There are things for Daenerys to admire in both of us. Both of us have qualities that are worthy of love. You are unstained after everything you have gone through."

"And you endure after everything that has happened to you." Jon said.

"Sometimes I have had to endure things because I am not the purest of men."

"Maybe that is why Daenerys couldn't stay in love with me. She found her strength in the Dothraki and those nomads aren't like people in Westeros. She is just as beautiful and deadly as any dragon."

"Daenerys is like one of the Old Gods. She had enough power to change me. From the moment I looked at her I was no longer my own man. I was not Robert's to use as he saw fit. I was hers. If not for her I would still be the pitiful man I was in the past."

It still shamed me that I hadn't told Khaleesi of why I really sought her out. If I hadn't been such a coward I wouldn't have come down with grey scale. We could've formed a relationship together. But what if it was the grey scale that had opened her eyes? Eyes that must have been closed from what she thought was proper.

"How long did it take you to fall in love with her?" Jon asked.

"The moment I saw her." I said with a smile. "One glance and I was hers."

"And me?"

"Who says I have feelings for you?"

The way I turned my face away revealed my true feelings. The moment our eyes met again he had a grin on his face. Why was I continuing to hide my feelings from him? He knew what I felt and was willing to reciprocate. Even though everyone had agreed me bedding the Stark was acceptable, part of me would not let go of the fear. For my entire life I had been taught to abhor sexual thoughts of other men. Yet now I was told no one would care?

For so long I had hid my desires from my family and friends. There were a few relationships I could've started if only I had been brave enough. But my inability to bring that type of dishonor on my house made my bravery fade away. Or maybe I was being brave in another sense?

"We have to be honest with ourselves sometime, Jorah." Jon said. "I figure that you were raised to abhor the thought of being with another man. There are terrible things in this world, I have seen only a few of them, and love isn't evil. Even if it means loving another man."

"You are right." I replied. "We have to be honest. I only looked at you as I would any other man. It wasn't until we went to capture a wight that I started to feel differently."

The strength, courage, and leadership I had seen from him then had been astounding. All the features that had been interesting to me before had become something more. They had called out to be touched and caressed. I had desired to undress him and feel his hard cock in my hands. To feel his ass as I made love to him. The way Jon carried himself in the darkest of times made me truly care for the man.

I wasn't about to tell him the depths of my emotions. Not now. I had finally decided what I felt about him. I loved him. Not as deeply as Daenerys, but I still cared for him. I still wanted to accept his proposal and yet something held me back. It wasn't the anger I had felt before. It was something else.

"And when did you fall in love with me?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jon replied shyly. "All I remember is thinking of you as a lover."

"Why didn't you act on those emotions?"

"I had Daenerys and I cared for her. I wasn't going to abandon her because I started having feelings for you."

I nodded in understanding. It was a noble thing not to go from lover to lover. No matter how strong your emotions pulled at you. It was the sort of nobility I had come to expect from Jon. The nobility everyone had come to expect from him. It was the reason he had risen from bastard to ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. A position that would be agreed upon by all once Cersei Lannister was dead.

"Sam told me about your vision." Jon said.

"He told you?" I asked.

"He's my best friend. He was the one I connected with the most in the Night's Watch. He couldn't hide the truth from me."

I wanted to be angry at Sam but I couldn't. He was good friends with Jon. I should've expected that the two would talk to each other. As my vision declaring me Azor Ahai was one of the most exciting things Sam had encountered as of late, he would want to tell Jon.

"You must think it insane that I'm Azor Ahai." I told Jon. "I'm a disgraced knight that brought shame to my house. There is nothing in me that indicates I am a legendary hero reborn."

"And you think it makes more sense for me to be a hero?" Jon asked with a chuckle. "I do what I do because I have to. I don't do it because I was destined."

"I think that's your bastard upbringing talking. Your upbringing most likely taught you humility that I could never have."

Though being a bastard didn't always teach a person humility. Ramsay had rebelled against his status. He had murdered his own father because he wanted power. He had murdered his brother so that his status could not be challenged. He raped Sansa for his perverse pleasure and so he would have an heir. Ramsay Bolton had a very different personality from Jon Stark.

"You have just as much of a chance of being a hero as myself, Jorah." Jon continued. "You are seeking to become a better person with no thought of redemption. You are doing good for the simple purpose of wanting to do right."

"You might be correct." I replied with a small smile. "Though I highly doubt you would sell people into slavery or spy on those you claimed to serve."

"When I was first with the Wildlings I wasn't honest with them. I hid that I was still loyal to the Night's Watch. Even from Ygritte, the woman I loved, I hid the fact that I would betray them."

I wanted to reply that he was doing it for the greater good. He was still serving Westeros by his deceit. I had sold people into slavery for no reason but to please my second wife. I had spied on Daenerys and Viserys for no reason but because I was homesick. Jon at least was thinking of something greater in his deceit. But I said nothing partially because I was in shock. I also said nothing because I wanted to allow him to win this argument. I wanted there to be peace between us.

"Do you think you'll see Daenerys again?" Jon asked.

"I dearly hope so." I replied with a smile. "In my vision I was able to bond with her more than I did in life. I want to talk with her again."

"And make love to her?"

Both of us smiled at his joke. The winter air suddenly felt like summer in Essos. There was heat between us and every emotion I had been hiding came to the forefront. Before I could control my body, I had taken Jon's face in my hands. For only a brief moment we looked at each other. Then my lips were on his and his hands grabbed my shoulders.

The thought of Jon's lips had been but a dream before. I had imagined what they would feel like and how they would taste. The reality was much more than any dream. As our kisses deepened my fingers went through his hair. The curls went around my fingers and then let go as my fingers continued their journey. Jon's grip on my shoulders became painful but I didn't mind. I had been wanting this moment for awhile and now I was strong enough to rebel against my fear.

I wanted to fuck Jon here and now but I restrained myself. Out here it would be too cold after a certain point. At the heat of the passion we both felt there was no cold, but soon enough we would start to feel the winter air again. We didn't need to be naked when that happened.

Daenerys appeared in my mind. She was dead but we were still lovers. We had ignited a fire that we hadn't while she was alive. I was hers and I was disgracing her now. Suddenly Jon's lips and grip disgusted me. I had abandoned my queen. I had disgraced myself yet again.

I pushed the Stark away and he looked at me. He was still caught up in the heat and was unprepared for the smack I put on his cheek. His legs buckled and he fell down into the snow. Jon recovered and looked at me with a confused look in his eyes. I didn't explain myself to him and merely glared at him before storming off.

I walked fast to try and get the thought of how Jon's kiss felt out of my mind. I couldn't give in to those feelings as long as I was with Khaleesi. And there was nothing, not even death, that would stop me from loving her. I should go back to Jon and explain things but I couldn't. If I was alone with him again it wouldn't just be kissing that we did.  
* * *  
I sat in a chair and faced the fireplace. The crackling was soothing to my weary mind. Instead of focusing on my feelings for Jon and my betrayal to Daenerys, I looked at the fire. The heat it was providing was barely enough to keep the winter air at bay. Just as a patch of my skin would warm up, the wind would come in and push the heat away. It was a vicious cycle but one I did not mind. It was a kind of discomfort I could stand. A type of pain I could understand.

I would need to explain myself to Jon tomorrow. Luckily he already knew how my emotions twisted and turned inside of me. He had forgiven me but I knew that cycle could not last. Even if the Stark was more than willing to continually forgive me. He did not deserve that kind of love in his life. He had risked and done much for those of Westeros. He deserved a man that loved him without thought.

Maybe Daenerys would never return to me and so I would have to move on. If it was only that one time I could make love to her, that was more than I deserved. More than I had earned throughout my wretched life. How long should I wait before giving my decision to Jon? Should I tell him it as soon as the sun rose?

"Daenerys," I said and looked into the flames. "Forgive me for abandoning you. If there is any way that I could talk to you again and explain myself, I'd prefer that form of communications. I want you to understand, and for me to know you understand, that I will never dishonor you that way again. If you never visit me again I will take your silence as a sign I need to move on."

The flames did not reply to me. They were silent except for the crackles they sometimes yelled out. I stared at them hoping I could decipher the messages those like the Red Priestesses understood. Khaleesi's reply could be painted in them. She was able to walk through them unharmed so maybe she could communicate through them after death.

"Jon." I said softly.

The memory of his kisses tore at my mind. I wanted to feel him again no matter how much I tried to deny that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do ship Jorah/Jon. It is a minor ship of mine. I was so hyped while outlining this fic to get to writing their first kiss.


	10. Before the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen visits Jorah Mormont in another vision.

The chair in front of the fire grew more comfortable as I started to drift off to sleep. The crackling became music for me to dance to. My next breath took me to Meereen. Everything was silent in the vision. No voices cried out to declare me Azor Ahai. Even though this should've scared me it didn't. The only thought on my mind was if I could find Daenerys here.

I raced through the streets as I knew instinctively where Khaleesi would be. The only place she could be in this vision. My feet quickly took me from the entrance of Meereen to the throne. There on the seat she sat on while alive, Daenerys smiled at me. Only once I looked at her did I realize that this time the chill from Winterfell had followed me.

We looked at each other and smiled. After the last time I had hardly thought I would be able to once again look upon her. The form that was strong as any man yet no less feminine. She should still be alive to sit upon the Iron Throne as that was the only seat worthy of her.

"Khaleesi." I said.

"My sweet bear." Daenerys said as she stood up.

We rushed towards each other. I wrapped my arms around her as we met half-way to her throne. Her tits pressed against my chest and I felt my cock grow hard. We kissed gently and I was taken away by her love for me. She had chosen to be with me after all this time. She would've been with me in life if only she hadn't died.

"I thought you wouldn't visit me again." I said.

"I couldn't suffer making love to you only once." She replied with a large smile on her face.

She raised her lips to me and I kissed her. The kisses that had been gentle and calm before quickly became something else. Our kisses become hungry and needy. Her hands struggled to undress me and I helped her. To feel so out of control was a blessing. To let out my lust in such a way was freeing. Each time our hands brushed the other's skin we were touching the other's soul.

"Jo..." Daenerys breathed once she had removed my shirt.

I was able to glance away from her for just a moment. In that moment I saw that my armor was nowhere to be seen. My yellow shirt was a few feet behind me, the blue garment was down a short ways to my right, and we were near to my sword. My heart was beating and already I was sweating. My eyes went over my love's body and I saw her shoes and jewelry had gone away.

I kissed her neck and was rewarded with a moan. Her nails dug into my flesh so I bit her gently. My hands went down her sides and stopped at her hips. I pulled her even more tightly against me. Daenerys pushed me away gently with a smile on her face. I allowed her to lay me on the stairs. She gingerly mounted me and then kissed my chest. My cock strained against its confinements. It was as if it were begging me to free it. To let it touch her cunt. She started to ride me and grinned at the discomfort she was causing me.

"Kha..." I moaned once I could take it no more.

"What do you want, my love?" She asked me as she ripped off her dress.

"You."

"What do you want to do with me?"

"Fuck me..."

Her nipples were hard and inviting. The smile on her face was cunning as she made me beg. I didn't mind begging for her. If it was her will, I would do as she commanded. It took all my strength to hold back my moans as she undid my pants just enough to let my cock out. She started to stroke it and I could do nothing but shiver.

She slowly sat down on me and I let out a growl. Her cunt was already more than wet. She placed her hands on my shoulder and started to ride me. I put my own hands on her hips to steady her as she rode me roughly. I leaned my head back and shut my eyes. This was what I had wanted to feel for so longer. She had conquered me and I was nothing but a pawn in her desires. She was one of the only people that I would surrender to so willingly.

"Da...ner...ys..." I said as I felt myself about to cum.

"Jor...aaaaaah!" Daenerys moaned loudly as she came.

The way her hips moved and the sound of her voice made me go over the edge. Swiftly I turned her over and claimed her. My thrusts were wild and erratic. One. Two. Three. I leaned my head back and cried out to the gods in pleasure. For a few more minutes I continued to fuck Daenerys until we both calmed down.

I exited her and pulled my pants back up. I didn't bother with my other clothing. No one would enter this room and I had no shame while being naked in front of my love. My love who was fully naked unlike myself. I sat down beside her and she placed a hand over my heart.

"Are you enjoying Winterfell?" Daenerys asked me. "I do look down on you from time to time. It has become harder to do over time."

"I am glad that you make the effort." I replied gently. "Winterfell has been confusing. You're not there and the dead are coming. Added to that is the fact that Cersei Lannister has betrayed us. She has grown mad enough that the thought of Westeros being destroyed doesn't make her frightened."

"In the Dragonpit I could sense her arrogance. She isn't afraid because she thinks she can't lose. A similar mindset to the one I had while alive."

"You are nothing like her!"

My queen turned to me with a smile on her face. I didn't understand. To compare herself to the incestuous Lannister seemed to be born out of self pity. Yet Daenerys didn't seem sad at all. Instead she seemed to accept the fact like one would the rising of the sun. I didn't understand how I should react to such a statement from her.

"We were two sides of the same coin." Daenerys explained. "I was on the edge of madness while she had been consumed by insanity. If I didn't watch my steps carefully enough I could've become her."

"And you say you've changed now?" I asked.

"I am still Daenerys Targaryen but I see more now. I'm able to step away from everything that tormented me in life."

I looked at her and kissed her gently. Yes, death had the great possibility of changing a person. At least she had continued to improve in her situation. If only she could take her newfound wisdom to Westeros instead of this odd plane of existence we now found ourselves in.

"What do you think of Jon and Sansa Stark?" Daenerys asked. "From what I've seen you're drawn to them. Sansa's beauty and Jon's purity. If I hadn't eyed the Iron Throne I would think Sansa a good queen. She has overcome much and grown wise in her young age."

"Yes she has." I replied.

I remembered the morning Sansa had come to my room. Her body full of longing for me and yet slight fear at the same time. Her red hair was much different than Daenerys' pale white hair. Yet Sansa was no less beautiful. Once I was drawn back to the present I turned my face away from Khaleesi's and she laughed loudly.

"Jon is a good man." Daenerys said once I could look at her again. "He is the most noble man in all of Westeros. He will lead the living through the War for the Dawn."

"That he will." I replied and was about to turn away again but Khaleesi's hand stopped me.

"I know the feelings you hold for both Jon and Sansa. I haven't been able to see much but I have been able to see that."

"I am sorry I kissed Jon. No matter how much I yearned for his embrace, I shouldn't have betrayed you like that."

From the way Khaleesi looked at me I could tell she hadn't seen the kiss. She hadn't seen how I had got lost in him. That for a moment all that had existed were me and him. She hadn't seen how much I yearned to fuck him in that moment. That I had been willing to freeze in the cold if it meant I could make love to him.

Daenerys laughed and I looked at her confused. She should be angry at what I had done. At how I had forgotten our love. Yet here she was laughing as if I had told a joke. Was this her not believing I had kissed Jon? No, no it wasn't that. I could tell clearly that she had believed me. She believed me and yet she was still laughing.

"You are worrying about the wrong things, my sweet bear." Daenerys said gently and put a hand on my arm. "I am dead and unable to be with you in the world of the living. Jon and Sansa are still living and ready to welcome you into their beds. Jon is a good lover and I am sure that Sansa will also please you."

"I know that you are dead, Khaleesi." I replied sadly. "But we are together in the...wherever this place is. Whatever realm we are making love in, we are together. I still have the ability to be unfaithful to you. If I start to love one of them I cou-"

"You will never forget me. No matter who you choose to warm your bed, my memory will never leave you. You will always be faithful to me. And, after you leave the world of the living, you will be with me until eternity ends."

"How is that possible?"

"Get dressed and walk with me."

I put my clothes back on and turned to see Daenerys fully clothed. Instead of her outfit from earlier, now she wore the same clothes she had worn in Dragonstone. I followed beside her. I didn't like disagreeing with her but I didn't understand what she had said. I couldn't be loyal to her while taking another. It just wasn't possible.

It was awhile until I realized our destination. I was beside her while I walked into the fighting pit. It was the same fighting pit that the Sons of the Harpy had attacked her in and Drogon had rescued her from. It was beautiful now that there was no danger to either of us.

"I married Khal Drogo and I took another." Daenerys finally said. "That didn't mean I loved him any less. It's just that there comes a point that you need to move on."

"The next person you took into your bed was Daario Naharis." I retorted. "You were a child who needed comfort. You didn't want to move on, you wanted to escape the pain."

"You are right, that was a rather weak example. Jon Snow, then. He loved Ygritte with all of his being and yet he tried to win my heart."

Daenerys was right. Jon's love of Ygritte was a secret he hardly told anyone. He had told me only because he wanted to win my hand in marriage. I didn't believe the boy had abandoned the Wilding and that she would always live in his heart. He could move on so why couldn't I?

"Ygritte was not visiting him in dreams and visions." I pointed out.

"Why are you denying Jon and Sansa?" Daenerys asked. "Is it truly because you fear being disloyal to me?"

"I...I just don't understand."

"The deepest part of you will always belong to me. There will never be a moment where you are ever someone else's. You'll be able to love them and care deeply for them, but it will never be like the love you have for me. That isn't wrong and only children believe it is. Do you understand? No, I think it will take you awhile to understand. For now I will give you something that you're able to comprehend: I order you to move on, Jorah the Andal. Until you die, you can take as many as you want. Once you truly join me in this realm you are not to take another."

"That I understand, Khaleesi."

We both smiled at each other. She had known I couldn't comprehend the truth that she had found. Instead of trying to debate me on the topic she had decided to give me time. She knew that in the future I'd understand and wasn't rushing me.

"It was here that I knew I loved you." Daenerys told me. "When our hands touched I noticed a connection that had been hidden from me. I loved you more than anything and wanted to be with you."

"Why didn't you wait for me on Dragonstone?" I asked.

"I had thought you were dead. Tyrion thought it best that I didn't burden myself with that grief. When Jon came he was a good distraction and I thought I loved him. In my heart I felt torn between you and him. It wasn't until I fucked him that I realized the truth. Like Daario Naharis before him, I was looking for an escape. Something I could easily toss away when I was bored. He didn't deserve to be used like that. So I freed him from any romantic obligations to me."

I looked at her. She had been extremely strong. Not just anyone could look at themselves as she had. It was wrong that she was dead as that mindset was one of a queen. But I couldn't mourn her as she was alive. Not in the world of the living but the place beyond the dead. I distracted myself by looking around the arena.

"Drogon rescued you from here." I said with a smile. "When you were at your weakest point he came. He gave up the freedom he had been enjoying for you."

"Why hasn't he flown away since I am gone?" Daenerys asked and I had a suspicion that she knew the answer.

"He wants revenge for Viserion as does Rhaegal. Viserion was the first to die and so the others want to make the Night King pay."

Daenerys' expression was unreadable. That was strange as usually we could see through each other. I didn't know if I had answered correctly and if she was displeased with my answer. Her next expression was more readable and I knew the answer would come to me in time. If I was right I would know soon enough. My queen started walking and I followed her. I soon found myself in her room. The sheets gave off the thick scent of love making. I hadn't seen Drogo and wondered if he were still here.

"No one will disturb us." Daenerys reassured me. "Sometimes appearances are decided by my wants, desires, or memories. The scent of lovemaking was us from earlier."

A place without a set of defined rules as I was used to. What had I expected? This was a plain not visited by the living and, therefore, not subjected to its rules. A different set of logic ruled this place. This revelation should've frightened me but it didn't. My love was here and I knew nothing would harm me. I put a hand on the sheets and found them dry. Wants, desires, and memories. So this place had taken in only the sense of smell.

"You will get used to it." Daenerys replied. "When it is your time."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"In their own versions of the afterlife. It might be that some see nothing but darkness. Some might stop existing."

"Peace."

Existence was too painful for some. Some had to do terrible things so that others could live a good life. Some made mistakes that made redemption all but impossible. Some lived through terrible events and were faced with a horrifying future. To some the idea of being nothing, of not existing, would be a form of heaven. Daenerys had said everyone had their own heaven. Though she had not been certain if she had been telling the truth.

"And you will be waiting for me?" I asked.

"That I will." Daenerys replied with a smile.

We kissed and then my eyes opened to a room in Winterfell. I smiled as I looked into the flames. Before I had fallen asleep doubt and despair had plagued my mind. Now I had been reassured by Khaleesi that I had done nothing wrong. She had also commanded me to find a new lover. Jon and Sansa Stark were both good choices for me. Sansa was the Lady of Winterfell and we could be powerful rulers of the North. Jon was the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and I could make sure he didn't make a political blunder.

Both were also physically desirable. Jon had more than shown his affections to me today. Sansa had come to my room the morning after I arrived. Even though she had been harmed by the majority of her husbands, my gentle touch could guide her. Never quicker than she wanted as she needed to heal at her own pace.

The fire continued to burn as the first rays of daylight entered my room. The vision I had had with Daenerys was enough sleep. Fucking her again had given me the energy I needed to last the day. And I would need energy when I made my choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will start to come out more slowly due to me focusing on another writing project.
> 
> Don't worry, I will see this baby through until the end.


	11. Had Worn Them Really About the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont makes his decision about Jon Stark's proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then took the other, as just as fair,  
> And having perhaps the better claim,  
> Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
> Though as for that the passing there  
> Had worn them really about the same,  
> -The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost
> 
> This poem is usually misinterpreted as being about taking the road less traveled. But it's not. It is actually about deciding between two similar choices and being content about your decision.
> 
> How Jorah Mormont views the choice between Jon and Sansa is like this. He isn't going to love either more than he loved Daenerys. I don't think when someone's significant other dies they have to love the next even more. Going from one significant other to another shouldn't be a contest of bigger and better.

"Are you certain?" I asked Sam with fear in my voice.  
  
The maester in training, technically former maester in training, looked shy as always. Now, though, there was also shock in his face. That was unsurprising as the same look must also be on my face. I was just as shocked by his conclusion as he was.  
  
"Yes, Ser Jorah," Sam said slowly. "Your dreams are accurate. You are Azor Ahai Reborn. You are the only one that can help us to defeat the White Walkers. If you die then everything is lost."  
  
"Sam." Gilly reprimanded her child.  
  
I took the moment to distract myself. Maybe after a few minutes the shock would wear away. I was back in Sam's room where he was staying with Gilly and Little Sam. The cold didn't bother any of us as we were all distracted. Gilly with her duties to Little Sam. Little Sam with whatever simple thoughts were going through his head. Sam and myself by the revelation of the Azor Ahai Prophecy.  
  
"I know it isn't the answer you wanted." Sam added apologetically.  
  
"I wanted the truth." I replied.  
  
The moment of distraction was gone and I was back in the moment. In my younger years I would've felt I had earned the status of a legendary hero. But those were the days when youth only thought of futures filled with honor. Those were the days long before I had committed dishonor on my house for the sake of my second wife. Those days were now lost and all I was left with was the truth. I could do dishonorable things and I was the last person to be a legendary hero.  
  
"But you're wondering why you're Azor Ahai." Sam said.  
  
"I doubt you have an answer for that." I replied.  
  
"Sadly I don't. Nothing I found answered the question of why."  
  
I chuckled softly at that. Of course the gods would never reveal their reasons. They had most likely made me Azor Ahai as a kind of joke amongst themselves. It must grow boring being so powerful and so amusements had to be made. I wondered which one had decided on me. I wondered which one had looked into the future and so condemned me to my fate.  
  
"There is one last question you can answer." I said. "Was Daenerys right? Did the prophets misinterpret what they saw?"  
  
"You want to know if her death was your fault?" Sam asked and I nodded. "I don't believe it was. Prophets are only able to see what they are shown. I've never had a vision so I'm not sure what prophets see. I can guess, though, that they see a combination of both visiual and emotional signs. Prophecies are notoriously hard to understand which means prophets are never given the full picture. Your guilt most likely clouded what they saw."  
  
"I did feel extremely guilty."  
  
I had tried to give my burden to Jon. That wasn't something he deserved. He was one of the most honorable men I had known in my life. It shouldn't have fallen to him to bear the burden of my guilt.  
  
"Thank you, again, for your help." I told the man. "I am sorry that I can't give you any other task to replace it."  
  
"Just because I have solved the Azor Ahai Prophecy doesn't mean the task is done." Sam said with a large grin on his face. "I still have to write my findings. With your permission, I'd like to write both your history and your dealings with the White Walkers. Even though I am no longer a maester, I'd like to be the man to write this part of history."  
  
Every maester would trade his soul to write about the Azor Ahai Prophecy. At least now that it was proven to be true. The person who wrote down this part of history would be long remembered. Especially if that person wasn't just observing the events from far away. It was the kind of glory that Sam would revel in. It was the kind of glory I could understand but didn't want for myself. My strengths were on the battlefield, not spending years writing histories.  
  
"You are free to take up your time with that pursuit." I said with a small smile. "Just promise me you'll make it out of this war alive."  
  
"Shouldn't we be safe in Winterfell?" Gilly asked once Little Sam fell asleep.  
  
"We don't know what tactics the White Walkers use. They could very well overthrow Winterfell."  
  
Gilly turned to look at the child's sleeping form. I had never had a child of my own but there was no mystery of what the Wildling was feeling. She was like a mother bear looking at her cub. If only I could promise her safety in these trying times.  
  
"I should go now." I told them. "In only a few short hours there will be yet another meeting."  
  
"Jorah," Sam said. "I'm sorry about telling Jon. It's just...it's just...the two of us are like brothers. When we were in the Night's Watch he was the man I was closest with. I couldn't hide such a secret from him."  
  
"Nor should you if given the chance. I understand why you did it. I will not hold that decision against you."  
  
Sam's grin showed that he was more than relieved. It must have pained him to decide between his loyalty to me and Jon. To decide which one of us deserved the greater amount of respect. My own bias about the Stark did cloud my judgement. If I didn't love him so I would've been much angrier at Sam.  
  
"Have you made your mind up about Jon's offer?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have." I replied. "I have made my mind up about both Jon and Sansa."  
  
"You like Sansa?"  
  
"She has the fiery personality that Khaleesi had."  
  
Plus she was beautiful. Whether that was all due to her personality or not wasn't something I'd tell my present company. After a few more minutes of talk I was able to leave Sam, Gilly, and Little Sam.  
* * *  
"Cersei is offering them more money, Jon." Davos replied. "Ser Jorah, how much money would we have to pay the Golden Company to make them break a contract?"  
  
For the past hour the topic of the meeting was the Golden Company. Unfortunately we had to deal with them and couldn't just focus on the White Walkers. We had to focus on the lesser threat so we could survive the War for the Dawn. I could tell that it bothered Jon to not be able to fight the only war that mattered. The war where I was the only one who could make sure we came out the victors.  
  
"It isn't a matter of money as much as honor." I replied. "If they were ever to break even one contract their reputation would be ruined. They have gained such high respect since they have never broken a contract. There is not enough money in Westeros to make them change their minds."  
  
"I understand." Jon said angrily.  
  
His eyes were tired and I wondered what made them so. Was it only the wars he had to face or was it me? Was he awake every night wondering if I'd agree to his proposal? Sansa looked at her brother with pity in her eyes. The Stark family had grown much smaller in recent years. Jon, Sansa, Bran, and Arya were all that remained. They were connected and truly cared for each other. If I married either Jon or Sansa I would be part of that legacy.  
  
"Then we must fight them before taking on the White Walkers." Jon commanded. "We must hope that the dead don't launch a major attack while we take care of the Golden Company. We can't risk even one loss."  
  
No, that wasn't something we could currently afford. The army of the dead gained new members from our losses. If we encountered too many losses then the White Walkers would become too strong to ever be defeated. Would it be possible that I could lead the living to victory in such a scenario?  
  
"Before this meeting has ended, I have a declaration to make." I said and grew nervous as everyone's attention was on me. "I have thought about King Jon Stark's proposal for a long time. The decision I reached was not easy. Partially because of how I've been bought up to think about such an offer. Also the pain of Daenerys' loss."  
  
Jon was doing his best to remain calm but failed. Sansa's face was a confusion of emotions. I wondered if she was conflicted about being glad for Jon's happiness and sad for her own. Arya looked nearly bored about the whole affair.  
  
"I have decided to accept Jon's proposal." I said and felt a great burden being removed from my shoulders.  
  
Grins graced the face of every Stark and there was much cheering in the Great Hall. Cries of 'Long Live the King' filled the air and I sat by Jon. The air between us was heated by passion. Each of us now knew for certain what would happen in the near future. Jon would be able to embrace me in the manner he had wanted for so long. Both of us had enough years to push the passion to the back of our minds. Now was the time for hard decisions. Lovemaking could come later.  
  
"The Second King of Westeros." Sansa said. "You have more than earned that right, Jorah."  
  
There was no jealousy on her face. The only emotion she showed was happiness for her brother. Even if she was jealous she wouldn't want to risk political unrest at the moment. She knew the true enemy and was wise enough to control herself. Maybe there was no jealousy in her. In any case, I could talk with her later if need be.  
  
"Would the King like to make his first command?" Jaime said.  
  
"My husband," I replied even though the words felt odd. "Has Targaryen blood in his veins. He is the only one that can ride a dragon."  
  
"I am more wolf than dragon." Jon argued. "The dragons wouldn't let me get on them."  
  
There was no conviction in the Stark's words or face. Instead there was fear. Fear about his Targaryen heritage and fear of dragons. Maybe it was because I had seen them grow up from hatchlings to the behemoths they were now. It was easy to understand Jon's fear even though it was annoying.  
  
"Dragons are our greatest weapons against the dead." Davos pointed out. "You went to Dragonstone to get weapons to fight the dead. One of those weapons were the dragons."  
  
Jon looked from me to Davos. His eyes begged me to change my mind. I couldn't do that, though. In the end everything depended on me. If I allowed myself to ignore a hard decision because of my emotions then Westeros was lost.  
  
"I would suggest riding Rhaegal." I told Jon. "Drogon is most likely still in too much mourning over Daenerys to be ridden. It might be that some of your father's spirit is in Rhaegal."  
  
"So my father would be protecting me from beyond the grave." Jon nodded. "You are both right. Dragons are a valuable weapon against the dead. I shouldn't deny a chance at victory because of my Stark heritage."  
  
It sounded hard for him to say 'Stark heritage' instead of 'nervousness'. He was a leader and so couldn't show even momentary fear. Tyrion's small grin indicated I wasn't the only one to pick up on Jon's slip. Luckily no one seemed to doubt my husband because of it. Most likely since everyone in the room had a very healthy respect for dragons. Especially Jaime who had nearly been burned alive by Drogon. The older Lanniser nodded when Jon said 'Stark heritage' as if empathizing with him.  
  
A few more minutes were spent talking about minor things. Winterfell still was in charge of the North and preparations for Winter needed to be finalized. Until the dead came we would prepare. Sansa Stark took charge of that duty not because she wanted to look good, but because it was right.  
  
Within an hour it was only myself and Jon who were in the Great Hall. It felt odd to have finally made the decision. It felt odd to accept another man so fully into my life. Yet one glance at Jon reassured me that everything was good. He was a noble man and wise leader. It was him who would bring guidance when all thought hope was lost. I might be Azor Ahai, but I would be nothing without him.  
  
"I am sorry for how I acted earlier." I said as we started to walk around the room. "I should have never blamed you for Khaleesi's death. If there is one person in the world who shouldn't be blamed, it is you."  
  
"I understand that you were grieving." Jon replied. "I am excited that you said yes. I don't know if we'll have time for a proper ceremony until after the war."  
  
"I have been married twice, my love. Weddings are ceremonies for us mortals. All that truly matters is that we love each other. I can wait for a proper ceremony."  
  
We stopped walking and looked at each other. His eyes were innocent and yet he had seen true evil. Not the kind I had encountered but the evil of legends. Jon had come out stronger and unstained from the encounters. After I made sure no one was near, I allowed my emotions to take over.  
  
I bent my head down just as my husband tilted his up. One of my hands rested on the back of his neck and the other in the small of his back as we kissed. Though both of us were trying to control ourselves, we gave in to our passion. Our kisses deepened and Jon grabbed my arms. Both of us pressed into each other as we felt our clothes constraining us.  
  
"We should stop." I said as I reluctantly broke our kisses. "Someone could walk in at any moment. The last thing we need is a scandal."  
  
"We're as good as married." Jon complained.  
  
"Married couples shouldn't be seen fucking in such a public place."  
  
We both chuckled at that. Jon who had the blood of Eddard Stark through his mother's side had briefly considered doing something profane. While we were alone at this moment, the Great Hall wouldn't remain quiet forever. Servants passed by and it wouldn't surprise me if Tyrion tried to sneak a peek. Not due to the fact he would be aroused but because it would amuse him.  
  
"Neither of my fathers would be pleased with that." Jon finally said.  
  
"I know Eddard would be proud of what you've done." I replied. "I don't have any real experience with Rhaegar but I know he would want his kin to be on the Iron Throne."  
  
"And Lyanna?"  
  
"Lyanna was both beautiful and spirited. She would've wanted the best for her child."  
  
"Did you know her?"  
  
"Not well but I know Northerners."  
  
As we walked around Winterfell I could see that the news of our marriage had spread quickly. I looked out for eyes that would judge me. That would tell me that the gods would show me no mercy for my decision. Yet those eyes weren't there.  
  
"Your Graces." A pair of servants said with a bow.  
  
It felt wrong for them to be so accepting of us. From the corner of my eye I could see Jon struggling to hold back a laugh. Once the servants left my husband let out a chuckle. I glared at him but that did nothing to hold back his amusement.  
  
"Before your glare would've frightened me." Jon said once he calmed down.  
  
"And now?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know you hold no ill will for me and will never hurt me. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
The briefest of smiles graced my face and then faded away. Before I could reply Sansa walked by. She spared only a glance to look at us before going away. She had her duties just as we had ours. For now Jon and myself could relax but soon enough we would be called to action. Called to fight the Golden Company.  
  
I wondered if I had made the right choice. Jon was the noblest person I knew and had proved himself to me. Sansa was more than beautiful and had grown strong. She had not backed down from Ramsay. While she was not a warrior, she was cunning in her own way. While she had counted on Littlefinger, she had learned to defeat him. That was a feat not many could have done.  
  
What would have happened if I had asked for her hand instead of Jon? I knew the man would not have blamed me or Sansa for our choice. It would mean that the Iron Throne did not have someone to sit on it if Jon died. Yet things would have worked out. I was certain that if Jon had died Sansa would be declared his heir. Then she and I would've been the rulers of Westeros.  
  
Things would've worked out either way. With either I would've been with someone I loved. Both offered enough differences to make them unique. Yet both offered enough similarities to make them the same.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jon asked.  
  
"I don't know how to explain my thoughts, Jon." I admitted. "I didn't have to say yes to your proposal. I could've offered my hand to Sansa. I do love both of you."  
  
"What made you choose me?"  
  
"It's not that I love you more than your sister. It's that I love you."  
  
"You're right. You can't explain your thoughts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those worried about love triangle drama between Jon, Sansa, and Jorah: don't worry. I loathe love triangles the good majority of the time. In this fic a love triangle would provide unneeded drama.
> 
> I now have a desktop computer and should be able to write much more per day than before.


	12. Of Dragons and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those loyal to Jorah Mormont and Jon Snow help fight against the Golden Company and Euron Greyjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Mousie, thou art no thy-lane,  
> In proving foresight may be vain:  
> The best laid schemes o’ Mice an’ Men  
>  Gang aft agley,   
> -On Turning up in Her Nest with the Plough by Robert Burns
> 
> Making titles is the hardest thing about writing. That and making up names. That being said...I chose this title mainly because I liked it. The other reason is that...well...things don't exactly go as planned for either side of the conflict.

The air was warmer than in Winterfell, but not by much. Winter had come to all of Westeros and there was no hiding from it. I didn't fear the cold as what came with it was far worse. It had been speculated that the warmer it was, the less likely it was that the dead were near. My own memory of beyond the Wall confirmed this. The White Walkers brought with them a cold that was beyond anything else I knew.  
  
I pulled back on the reigns as my horse grew nervous. It was as if it could sense the upcoming battle that was a distraction from the true threat. Jon was right to be frustrated when people decided to focus on their own feuds instead of what was actually important. Once my steed was under control I looked up at the sky. My eyes searched for a green dragon and a smile graced my face when I saw him.  
  
It had taken some encouragement to make Jon even touch Rhaegal. When my husband did ride it took no effort for him to command the creature. They had been of one mind while practicing. Though there was always the fear that something would happen in battle and Jon would lose control. If he fell there would be nothing I could do to save my love.  
  
That wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen. Jon had an extremely good grip and I'd have to believe in that. If I didn't I'd imagine him falling with a soundless scream before he hit the ground. It didn't matter that he wasn't Azor Ahai, what mattered was my love for him. If I couldn't concentrate then how could I save Westeros?  
  
I turned my sights back to the battlefield around me. We had found out that the Golden Company was trying to sneak into Westeros. Jon had decided that keeping White Harbor to the east and the Dreadfort to the North was the best strategy. I didn't disagree and had guessed where the Golden Company would make landfall. The ocean was able to be seen in the distance and the Dothraki were growing anxious. Jon and the dragons would attack first and then we would come in after.  
  
The Dothraki were silent and didn't voice their thoughts out loud. The few Stark soldiers, though, were the opposite. From time to time they started to talk. But once a Dothraki looked at them, they stopped. I preferred silence so I could calm myself. Silence before a battle allowed one to focus on the upcoming bloodshed. While there was a plan I knew that could change at a moment's notice. If something went wrong I would have to make the right call or risk everything.  
  
"You are sure about this?" Jaime asked. "Why not land in White Harbor? They have the support of my sister."  
  
"The Golden Company have the ability to not draw attention." I explained again. "Euron Greyjoy takes delight in inspiring fear."  
  
"Which means Cersei hasn't gotten the news about Daenerys' death. Or fears we can find some way to control the dragons."  
  
Before the conversation could continue, there was a loud roar from Drogon. We started to run towards the shore. I went over the timing in my head. We had to be going the right speed to meet up with the Golden Company. They had to land or else a few might escape. This threat needed to be dealt with now.  
  
Rhaegal and Drogon dove down to attack the ships. Once I was close enough I could see that half of the Golden Company wasn't able to fight. A destroyed ship was never a sign that all on had perished, though. Hopefully any survivors wouldn't be able to fight in this battle.  
  
Jaime, myself, and the Northerners held back as the Dothraki attacked. It always amazed me how primal and skilled the nomads were. It was a slaughter and I doubted there would be any excitement for me. The Lannister's expression seemed to echo my own thoughts.  
  
I lead my men as I saw a few of the sellswords make their way through the Dothraki line. It was strange fighting on horseback and yet there was no other option for me. There were not enough people to guard every horse during this battle. Even though the fighting style didn't feel natural to me, I managed to hold my own.  
  
The man quickly decided to stop trading blows with me. His new target was my horse. This strategy was harder to defend myself against. While the Dothraki seemed to be one with their mounts, my horse was a separate entity from me. Every now and again the sellsword would land a blow. After a few minutes I decided to give up using my sword and used my steed. I carefully calculated my intended move and then made my horse stand up on its hind legs. The man wasn't able to move in time and one of my horse's hooves went through his skull.  
  
Once I regained enough control of my horse, I saw that the sellswords that had broken through were all dead. My attention then went to the ones still fighting the Dothraki. Memories of my time in the Golden Company came back to me. If I had never left it could have been me fighting Jon's men. It could have been me that was fighting on the side of Cersei Lannister. If that were the case I wouldn't care about any sides. All I would care about was the money. Those thoughts sickened me. Focus, Jorah. Focus.  
  
"Doesn't look like we'll be seeing much action." One of my men complained. "The Dothraki and the dragons will leave nothing for us."  
  
I understood their bloodlust. While part of me was glad the plan was going so smoothly, another part loathed having nothing to do. My senses were on alert for anything to do. More could break through and there was nothing wrong with eating scraps at such a small meal.  
  
"House Greyjoy." I said under my breath.  
  
Euron Greyjoy's fleet was now approaching the shore. He had let the Golden Company thin down our ranks before coming himself. It wasn't an act of cowardice as he'd want to focus mainly on the dragons. Let other people contend with the lesser of two problems. A heat went through my body as I realized a large part of the fight might come my way. Unless Jon was able to take care of the fleet. House Greyjoy might be formidable at sea, but they would have to bow beneath the strength of dragons.  
  
There was murmurings of excitement as other quickly figured out that they could satate their bloodlust. When the first Greyjoy ship slammed onto shore, a feat as it was mostly on fire, the Dothraki rushed towards it. Yet they soon needed help from the North. The Greyjoys jumping off the flaming ship were fierce creatures. It was as if they were demons.  
  
A Greyjoy shot my horse the moment one of the Golden Company managed a deadly blow to my horse. I jumped off and rolled. The sounds of my horse's leg being broken and falling over dead were softened by the chaotic sounds around me. The moment I stood up a sellsword attacked me.  
  
He favored strong offensive maneuvers without too much care about defensive ones. This would've been a problem if he were older. But his youth made him extremely formidable. It was a tense fight until an arrow went through his neck. There was no point fighting him now and so I went for my next target.  
  
The battle became more fierce and yet I could sense its end. I was covered with blood and a few cuts of my own. Nicks from swords where I had barely gotten away. It was exciting and I yelled out when Drogon cried out. Jaime was close by and he shook his head. He had also lost his horse and was looking for a way to go further back. I had fought and won against him before, yet he no longer could fight like he used to.  
  
I made my way towards him. My course was slowed down due to having to fight off Greyjoys. Longclaw blocked a blow that would've killed Jaime. He looked up at me and we ran together. It was impossible to make it to where the Lannister would be safe. The best place I could take him was to where enough bodies had piled up that they could be used as a wall.  
  
"Thank you, Jorah." Jaime said.  
  
I didn't reply as his thanks wasn't important. For now I needed to focus on the battle. While it was certain Jon would win, I didn't want to risk more losses than I had to. We would need many men to even hope to defeat the Night King.   
  
My eyes quickly found a Greyjoy vessel that wasn't in flames and had landed. Unlike the burning ships, this one would have more men that could focus better. Just when I was going to attack the Greyjoy that was closest to me, I noticed something was wrong. In between attacks, I looked up at the sky. Drogon and Rhaegal were attacking the wrong side!  
  
Instead of attacking Euron Greyjoy's fleet, they were attacking Jon's army. Somehow the dragons were being manipulated as they wouldn't harm me or my men. While they were fierce creatures, they were also extremely intelligent. Drogon and Rhaegal respected me due to their mother loving me.  
  
"Jon!" I yelled out as I shoved my sword through a Greyjoy's chest. "Jon!"  
  
If Daenerys' children were being manipulated then Jon was in danger. Even if he was able to hold on, there would be Euron to contend with after the battle. My husband was a good fighter but the Greyjoy was more bloodthirsty. Jon at least had an understanding of fear while Euron craved nothing but spreading that emotion. There had to be a way to save the dragons and Jon.  
  
"The dragons have gone mad!" One of the Stark soldiers shouted.  
  
"Euron must have found a way to control them." I said as I fought beside him.  
  
"Or maybe you've finally lost control of them."  
  
"I have known them since they hatched. This isn't like them."  
  
I could see that the man wasn't convinced. We were soon separated as Drogon started breathing fire around us. The only thing that mattered now was our survival. Even for me it was enough fear to make me forget everything. Once my feet took me away from the flames did the truth come back to me. Even those that had survived Drogon's attack could be quickly taken out because of our confusion.  
  
A sellsword's blade nearly pierced my neck because I had been distracted. Then my anger helped me disarm him and I was able to find a brief moment of peace. Whatever was controlling the dragons would be on the ships. They were far enough from the battle that they could hide an item.  
  
I couldn't focus on the mysterious item as there was a more immediate threat. My fear and despair changed themselves into anger. If Jon and I were to die today, then I would make Euron and Cersei pay dearly for their victory. They would look at their losses and wonder if power had been worth it. Then the Night King would kill them as they realized their foolishness.  
  
My anger gave me such strength that I cut off a man's head with one swipe. One of the Greyjoys looked up at me and ran. Should I go after him? No, no. There were enough lives to claim without him. A smile came over my face and I laughed.  
  
"Ser Jaime!" I heard a voice cry.  
  
My feet nearly pulled me over to him but I stopped. The focus had to be on finding the item. It had to be Dragonbinder. As I had a moment to focus on the sounds around me, I finally heard the faint sound of a horn.  
  
There was nothing but desperation left. The only thing I could think of doing was to board one of the Greyjoy ships. Luckily a good majority of the men were off to fight the battle on land. I grunted as a man was able to knock me against the railing. He had a smug look on his face. If Dragonbinder wasn't found then he would have earned that arrogance.  
  
"Ser Jorah Mormont," The Greyjoy sneered. "I wanted to kill Daenerys but I'll take you."  
  
"Someone already killed her." I said and judged how best to kill him.  
  
"She's de-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence he was distracted. The Greyjoy fleet looked divided now. Was there a mutiny against Euron? Rhaegal attacked the ship and I jumped off. The Greyjoy, though, was burned before he could react. My armor kept pulling me down but I kept swimming. There was no reason for me to continue living as Jon would be dead soon and Daenerys was waiting for me. The gods would have to find another Azor Ahai if they truly wanted the living to win.  
  
My hands grabbed at one of the ships. I didn't care if it was one of Euron's or not. My hands and legs slowly pulled me up the ship. The moment I sprawled on deck it was clear I was on one of the rebel ships. Air forced its way into my lungs and the question of why continued to haunt me.  
  
"Ser Jorah?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
That voice...I had heard it on Dragonstone. When my eyes were able to focus again I saw Euron. He wasn't alive, though, as it looked like he had been brutally mutilated before dying. I looked up and saw Theon Greyjoy with his sister behind him. He held out a hand to help me up.  
  
"Dragonbinder." I said.  
  
"We know." Yara replied. "Unfortunately Euron wasn't kind enough to have it on this ship. He decided to leave it with someone else."  
  
"That was a wise decision. It gives anyone who dares to attack three things to contend with: dragons, Euron himself, and his men."  
  
I had never met Yara before. When I had been able to reunite with Daenerys, Yara had already been captured by Euron. Khaleesi had always spoke of the Greyjoy with respect and I could understand why. The woman was cold and strong as any man. She had the strength of a ruler in her. She would put fear into any enemy of House Greyjoy.  
  
"We need to find it quickly." Theon said. "We can explain later."  
  
Yara nodded and soon we were passing by every ship. It had quickly been determined that Dragonbinder would be in clear view so the blower would know which commands to give. Every time we had to attack a ship gave the blower more time to cause even more chaos. It was hopeless.  
  
Suddenly it was as if the horn was calling out to me. A foul fragrance was coming into my nose. Instead of being repelled, there was a great need in me to follow it. It was more clarity than my poor soul deserved.  
  
"There!" I pointed to one of the ships on the outskirts of the fleet.  
  
"How do you know?" Yara asked.  
  
"I smell it."  
  
"We don't have another options." Theon pointed out. "We can't keep going from ship to ship."  
  
Yara nodded and directed the ship to where I pointed. It was hard to get to the ship as we had to avoid fights. This was demoralizing to the Greyjoys, at least that was my assumption, as they were a House of fighters. They were supposed to seek out fights, not run from them.  
  
"I'll be damned." Yara said once we came in clear view of the ship.  
  
On the bow a woman was blowing a horn. It was a beautiful thing and had most likely been used by the Dragonlords in Old Valyria. Yet now it was a cursed object and the enemy. The crew of the ship had noticed us and the deadly wingbeats of dragons came ever closer to us. A few men shot arrows at the people around me but kept on missing. I heard the dragons come closer and knew our time was nearly up.  
  
There was a warmth on my chest where my necklace lay as I imagined Dragonbinder being destroyed. Theon and Yara let out gasps as a ray of light came out of my chest. It went straight towards Dragonbinder and the cursed object was destroyed. It didn't burn or break, it just evaporated. The ship rocked as the dragons pulled up.  
  
"How did you do that?" Yara asked.  
  
"I...I don't know." I answered. "I wanted Dragonbinder to be destroyed and it was."  
  
The battle was over soon after that. House Greyjoy quickly realized Yara was their new leader as Euron was dead and Dragonbinder destroyed by magical means. Word quickly spread that I was a great magic user which made the Greyjoys even more eager to side with Yara. The Golden Company kept refusing to surrender so they had to be killed. A waste of life and a misuse of honor. Yet there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
"How is Jon, Jaime?" I asked.  
  
"Once you finish up with your duties you can see." The Lannister replied. "He is alive, though I think he's greatly shaken. They're saying you can use magic now."  
  
"I'm Azor Ahai. I guess I used my gifts."  
  
"Well start using them on purpose and we'll be unstoppable."  
  
Yes, if I could only use my abilities on purpose then I'd be a force of legends. But I didn't know how I had destroyed Dragonbinder. Merely willing something to happen didn't seem to work. After the battle I had tried willing things to happen with no success.  
  
"And if that doesn't work?" I asked feigning nonchalance.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll try luck." Jaime answered.


	13. In the Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont visits Jon Stark after the battle.

It took awhile for there to be a moment of calm after the battle. Jaime had suggested to move a distance away from the battle by nightfall. Jon had agreed and so it wasn't until the stars came out that I could visit my husband. I was tired and my body just wanted to go to sleep. Yet I needed to check on my husband.  
  
His tent was near the center and I felt nervous. How badly injured was he? Would this be the first night we spent together? Should our initial fucking take place in a mere tent? Should I worry about silly questions like that?  
  
Jaime nodded and I went into the tent. Candlelight left most of the tent in shadows and cast my husband in a chilling light. It was as if he wasn't a man but something out of legends. My eyes went over his body before my feet took me closer. No large scars were on his body but his face showed he was shaken. Something had been broken though his body wouldn't show the wounds.  
  
"Jorah," Jon said and sat up. "I wasn't sure if you were alive."  
  
"Didn't Jaime tell you?" I asked.  
  
"He did but I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. For a moment near the end I thought I saw you with the Greyjoys. I don't like to believe I nearly killed you."  
  
"You weren't in control of Rhaegal. None of the dragons were in control of themselves."  
  
I stood by him and he put a hand on my arm. Even though there was clothing between us, I felt as if his hand was touching my skin. He gripped my arm and I could feel his fear. He had not liked the idea of getting on a dragon and then Dragonbinder had been used during battle. it wasn't a move anyone could have anticipated. The horn was a thing of legend. It was a piece of history that hadn't been remembered for some time. There had even been myths about what Dragonbinder did.  
  
"I hope you can forgive me. I should have anticipated what happened. I should have known about the trap." Jon said. "Euron Greyjoy played to the fact we would trust you to help with strategy. He anticipated what you would do. I should have seen that."  
  
"I will not forgive you, Jon." I replied and put my hand on his. "For there is nothing to forgive."  
  
"Aren't you even the tiniest bit angered?"  
  
"No. You are alive and that's all I care about. Drogon and Rhaegal are free and that is good. With Yara Greyjoy in charge of her House, we have a strong force on the sea."  
  
"White Walkers can't swim. Unless you think we should flee if the Night King gets too strong?"  
  
"We don't even know if the dead can swim or not. It wouldn't surprise me if the Night King lured Daenerys and her dragons into a trap."  
  
Jon looked away from me in shame. It was him who had told Daenerys to come rescue us. He had decided on that course of action and played into the Night King's hands. It was more than possible that my love's actions had caused Viserion to become an enemy of the living. At least Khaleesi was no longer alive and wouldn't have to worry about killing one of her children. That was a pain I never wanted her to experience.  
  
"You weren't the only one at fault." I told him. "Tyrion came up with the plan of capturing a wight. None of us thought there could be a trap. The idea should've come to us sooner when all of us had reached Eastwatch because of visions."  
  
"Bran would've known it was a trap." Jon replied and turned his head back to me.  
  
"Greensight is a powerful ability." I started to explain. "It allows a person to see all of time. We don't know how powerful the Night King's powers are. They could be strong enough to alter Greensight."  
  
"How powerful are your powers?"  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
If all of the Azor Ahai Prophecy were true then the Night King couldn't hope to defeat me. It was my destiny to kill him and stop the dead. But what if the only parts of the prophecy were true? What if it was only destined that I was powerful enough to fight the Night King, not that I was destined to defeat him?  
  
"I was almost convinced I was Azor Ahai." Jon said as I sat on the edge of his bed. "It made me afraid. I want to fight the Night King, but I don't want the fate of Westeros depending on me. And, if they can swim, it could be the fate of the world depended on me."  
  
"And now that responsibility rests on my shoulders." I added grimly.  
  
"I wish I could take that burden from you."  
  
Jon put his hand on my leg and I leaned down to kiss him. With each kiss I tried to take his sorrow away. A low growl started forming in the back of my throat. Our kisses depended and for a moment I was lost from the world. All that existed was me and Jon. When we stopped Jon was breathing hard. One of my hands traveled down his chest to between his legs. He was hard and willing.  
  
I took my hand away as our first time couldn't be like this. It couldn't be in a tent. It needed to be in a proper bed. Jon more than deserved proper lovemaking for our first time. His eyes looked up at me and begged me to continue. He must not care and I could understand why. His young body hadn't yet learned how to push those urges away. Nor had he learned how to wait for a proper first time.  
  
"You need to rest," I half-lied. "If there are dangers along the road we'll need to be ready. You don't-"  
  
"You're lying." Jon said.  
  
"Will you command me to fuck you?"  
  
"I have half a mind to."  
  
We both chuckled at his joke. He lay back and looked up. I didn't bother following his gaze as I knew it lead to nowhere. He must be thinking and didn't care where his eyes looked. The last battle was his first as king. He had won back Winterfell for House Stark which had caused many to side with him. The battle against Euron Greyjoy and the Golden Company was a more harrowing battle. The Battle of the Bastards merely had to showcase why House Stark should rule the North. This last battle had to show everyone why Jon should be followed and feared as king of Westeros. it had to show why the South should bend the knee to a Northerner. It had to show why Jon was the one to lead the War for the Dawn.  
  
"How did Euron gain control over the dragons?" Jon asked. "What could get around the magic of such creatures?"  
  
"Dragonbinder." I replied. "In Old Valyria dragonlords would command their dragons by various means. They had magic and whips on their side to control dragons. Dragonbinder is one of the horns that I had heard about. According to Yara Greyjoy, who was captured and abused by Euron, the horn was indeed Dragonbinder. It is so old and ancient that I hadn't anticipated Euron finding it."  
  
"How was it destroyed?"  
  
I didn't know what words I should use. Even though it had been many hours after the battle, I hadn't begun to comprehend what had happened. It had felt useless trying to understand my powers as I didn't have a clue how they worked.  
  
"My necklace, Lightbringer, shot a beam of light that destroyed the horn." I replied. "The beam didn't harm my armor at all. The most I felt was heat on my chest. I don't think destroyed explains how the horn was broken. After the beam of light hit, it was as if the object never existed."  
  
"Now if only you could shoot the beam of light at the Night King." Jon said.  
  
"If I am able to do so, I will."  
  
"You can ride Rhaegal with me. All we need is one shot at him."  
  
Was Jon seriously suggesting I ride a dragon? Riding Drogon had been about survival. There had been no other choice but to ride or die. Daenerys' children did not belong to me. The blood of Old Valyria did not flow through my veins. Jon was an oddity with his blood of fire and ice. Most Northerners wanted no part with those further south.  
  
The fear of riding a dragon was more than nervousness due to my blood. It had to do with the fact I wasn't worthy to ride one. The gods had chosen me for Azor Ahai but that didn't mean I was worthy of everything. I still had to prove I was worthy of being chosen by the gods. Maybe after the War for the Dawn I would clear my name, but not now.  
  
"Possibly." I muttered.  
  
"So you're willing to put me on a dragon but not yourself?" Jon asked.  
  
"You're the one with Targaryen blood, not me."  
  
My husband decided not to argue about the subject. I laid down next to him and he didn't mind my armor. There hadn't been much time to remove it before I came. No, that wasn't true. I had needed to see Jon and so hadn't bothered to clean up. He didn't seem to care about my body's current state.  
  
"I still don't know why you chose me, Jorah." Jon said and chuckled. "I was raised a bastard. I am the true heir to the Iron Throne but that's not what I was raised for. Sansa seems better for you. Both of you are extremely wise. She has a better grasp on politics while you know how to fight. Together you could be unstoppable. Me? After this war I don't think I'll have any focus."  
  
"She is beautiful." I admitted. "While she might not be able to wield a sword, she has a far more dangerous skill. Sansa was trained by and killed Littlefinger. Her training has let her read and manipulate people. It isn't her heritage that makes her desirable. The same can be said about you."  
  
"Sansa should've been queen, not me."  
  
"Jon, everything Sansa can do now is because she was trained. Daenerys was only able to rule after she learned. It wasn't easy for her, either. She rose up from nothing and learned what she needed to. You too can learn."  
  
I didn't know how to explain to Jon why I had made my choice. All that was clear to me was the face that gazed at mine. The heat in his eyes that echoed mine. Being so close to him made me want to disregard my plan of making the first time special. We kissed again and I felt my resolve going away. I put one of his legs around my waist and pressed against him.  
  
"I love you." I told him as we stopped kissing for a moment. "Sansa is a good woman and you are a good man. You know I can't explain my decision. So don't bother worrying about why."  
  
"It's hard not to wonder." Jon replied. "What if one day you seek another?"  
  
"I won't. When I give my heart to someone I give it to them completely."  
  
I kissed his neck and bit it gently. My reward was a soft moan from my husband. Even though my mind was telling me to wait, my body didn't care. Let me ravage him here. He deserved a better first time from me and yet it was hard to resist him. Finally I was able to control myself.  
  
"What?" Jon asked as I stood up.  
  
"You are a good man." I explained. "Your first time with me shouldn't be in a tent. You're not a common whore."  
  
"You're more honorable than Father made you out to be."  
  
"Eddard was an extremely honorable man. That was both a blessing and a curse. He saw the world in a very black and white manner. I had betrayed my House and so I was evil in his eyes. He didn't have the depth of vision to see any other way."  
  
"So you hate him?"  
  
"No, I don't. He was a great man and he didn't deserve his death."  
  
I stood up and looked at Jon. He was Eddard's son much more than he was Rhaegar's. While his blood was both fire and ice, he was a pure Northerner. When I looked at him, I saw only Eddard's son. What would the man say about me if he were still alive? Would he protest my marriage to his son? Or would he judge me worthy of Jon?  
  
"I will see you in the morning." I said with a bow.  
  
"Won't it be odd to the men if you don't sleep with me?" Jon asked.  
  
"As odd as two kings married to each other?"  
  
My love merely smiled in reply and I walked out. Jaime was being replaced by two Dothraki. The Lannister's face seemed tired. For now he was acting as a guard to Jon. After this war we would have to find a good position for him. Something that would make up for all the hardships he had been through.  
  
"I thought you would share Jon's bed." Jaime said.  
  
"We haven't yet consummated our union." I explained. "A man such as him deserves to have love made to him in a proper bed."  
  
He grinned and I answered with a scowl. He wasn't someone I could express my feelings to. If I said the wrong things then Tyrion would join in on mocking me. Of course there was the possibility that he would mock me regardless of what I did. My footsteps quickly took me to a smaller tent that I had claimed.  
  
It was larger than any other tent but Jon's. I lit candles so I could navigate the room. The colors were dark red and bright gold. Even though the colors were those of House Lannister, I didn't mind. All that mattered to me was that I had a place to sleep.  
  
I lay on my bed and yet sleep refused to visit me. It stayed there on the outskirts of my mind as if it were mocking me. When an hour had passed I decided to do another activity until my body decided to sleep. Pen, ink, and paper were easy to find.  
  
_Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell,  
  
It would not surprise me if I reach you before this letter does. Yet I want to reassure you before you worry too much. King Jon Stark survived the battle unscathed though his mind is shaken. Euron Greyjoy was able to find Dragonbinder and use it against us. The ancient horn has the ability to control dragons. Our side took a greater loss than expected because of that.  
  
I do not bear any wound of significance. As you know, I am Azor Ahai Reborn. During the battle I used my gifts to destroy Dragonbinder. I do not know how that was done. We do know my abilities are not human and might give us a chance against the dead.  
  
I pray that the dead have not yet reached Winterfell. If you have had to flee, you will never get this letter.  
  
We should be back to Winterfell shortly. House Greyjoy is loyal to Yara Greyjoy who is loyal to Jon Stark. The Golden Company has all been killed.  
  
King Jorah Mormont_  
  
It felt odd writing my new title down. Each stroke of the pen made me shiver. This should not be happening to the man who had sold people into slavery. They had been poachers and yet no one deserved the fate that had been given to them. Once I had finished writing I sat back in my chair.  
  
I lifted my head and heard a howl in the distance. Jon hoped each night that Ghost would return. The direwolf had left shortly after Jon's return. Arya had reassured him that his direwolf had joined Nymeria's pack. Maybe the wolf had. Maybe after being separated from Jon for so long, he had chosen a different path. Two direwolves would be deadly against the dead. If legends were to be trusted.  
  
This was the most important battle man had ever faced. It could be that the direwolves also knew how horrible the world would soon become. it could be that they had a plan of their own. Maybe it only involved their own kind, but they would protect this world as best they could. Though those thoughts could be my mind trying to show that Azor Ahai wasn't all important. That I could fail and yet the living would survive.  
  
I took out another piece of parchment and wrote a second letter. This time to my own kin. I wanted my words to reach her if we would never see each other.  
  
_Lady Lyanna Mormont of Bear Island,_  
  
_I write to you in fear that we will never meet. We do not know where or when the dead will make their first strike. I am not asking you for forgiveness as I do not deserve that. No matter how well I fight in this war, the past can never be taken back. I fully accept what I have done._  
  
_You have done a better job at ruling than I did. Yet that responsibility should never have been placed on your shoulders. If I hadn't accepted Jon Stark's marriage proposal, I would've been honored to be a simple Mormont under your rule._  
  
_Ser Jorah Mormont_  
  
For Sansa I could use my new title. She wasn't my blood. Lyanna, my cousin, was. With her I couldn't help but become too ashamed of my past. Not unless it was an official document would I use my title of 'king' with her. Not until she forgave me. If she ever did.


	14. The Wolf and the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Jon Stark consummate their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is a play on the Season 7 Finale name.

"I was worried while you were gone." Sansa said.  
  
We were walking through Winterfell again. Each of us made sure that things were going smoothly, but that was hardly the reason we talked. We enjoyed each other's company. With each talk we gained a better understanding of the other. Luckily we liked each other more and more with every talk.  
  
"I am sorry that you will experience more of that." I told her. "Until this war is over we will have to leave your presence. At least afterwards you can be assured we are safe."  
  
"When the war ends there will just be new dangers." Sansa retorted.  
  
There had been no need to clarify who I meant by 'we'. She was well aware that 'we' meant Jon and myself. Anyone else didn't matter in this conversation. I agreed with her that the war wouldn't mean the end of dangers. After the time of peace that came after every war, dangers would turn more political. Political assassinations might be attempted. It was good that Sansa would be on my side in such affairs.  
  
"If we can deal with the dead, we can deal with anyone." I reassured her.  
  
"Jon can't." Sansa replied. "He has too much of a kind heart. Even though he has learned much, that is still a weakness."  
  
"I will be by his side to make sure he doesn't stumble. Tyrion won't be far from our sides."  
  
"It would be better if I were there."  
  
"The North will need a Warden. Who better than you?"  
  
Sansa was silent but nodded in agreement. After the time of peace the Northerners might become unstable. It would take a very strong leader to keep them in line. While Jon had bent the knee to a Targaryen, Sansa had remained firm in her loyalty to the North. Those loyal to House Stark would more than trust her.  
  
Her face was strong but saddened. Her heart beat for both Jon and me. She cared for both of us as family. During the War for the Dawn we would need to leave for long amounts of time. And each absence would be filled with the uncertainty of seeing each other again. After the war Jon and I would leave for King's Landing while Sansa would stay in Winterfell.  
  
"Everything has changed." Sansa said softly. "If only we had never gone South. If only I hadn't begged to marry Joffrey."  
  
"Civil war would've still broken out and the dead wouldn't have changed their plans." I said. "At least you have the abilities needed to make you strong."  
  
"I can't swing a sword or use a bow and arrow."  
  
"You have an equally important set of abilities. You are able to keep the peace and to keep people focused on the true enemy. It isn't the ability to fight that will help us win this war, it is the ability to keep us all united. Jon has that ability while you have the nuances that help flesh it out."  
  
A few children rushed out in front of us. I laughed as I nearly lost my balance. Sansa was able to keep herself upright without any help from me. She smiled at me. House Stark had allowed people to find safety in the walls of Winterfell. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to allow everyone in. When the limit was reached, people sometimes had to be forcibly turned away.  
  
Arya had been the most ardent supporter to allow everyone in. But even she eventually agreed that wasn't a possibility. Hard decisions had to be made and she was a strong woman. I noticed that Sansa had stopped walking and so I turned to look at her.  
  
"You choosing Jon does not bother me." Sansa said with a sad smile. "He has been leading a hard life longer than me. He deserves as much happiness as he can find. The thing that bothers me is that neither of you will be able to bear a heir."  
  
"No we won't." I agreed.  
  
Having a child hadn't been on my mind lately. So far there were heirs from House Stark. Sansa was the most promising one. Arya was wild but there was a chance that she could be trained. If Bran was able to feel even remotely human anymore, he could be a powerful leader of his House. There hadn't been a need to look for someone to bear children for Jon.  
  
"Have you thought of bearing children?" Sansa asked. "About who you will use?"  
  
"There has been no need." I replied and ignored her hopeful tone. "You, Arya, and Bran can act as heirs. If all of you do die Lyanna Mormont can be my heir."  
  
"I understand how I could rule the Iron Throne. As you have pointed out before, I have a keen ability for politics. Arya is a good fighter but isn't calm enough to rule. Bran isn't himself anymore. Lyanna, I will agree, would make a fine ruler. But what if we all die? What then?"  
  
"Who would you suggest?"  
  
"Me. At least if I survive this war."  
  
The offer was pure insanity. It wasn't right to her honor. Yet it would allow me to make love to her without being disloyal to Jon. While my heart was his and no one else's, I still found Sansa attractive. And to find out she wished to fuck me with the excuse of a shameful plan, excited me. It excited me to the point I nearly went beyond reason.  
  
"You shouldn't shame yourself so." I told Sansa. "You deserve a man who will love and respect you. You don't deserve to be used like a common whore."  
  
"I highly doubt bearing your children won't be respected." She complained.  
  
"The position will be beneath you."  
  
She started to speak and then stopped. I wanted to embrace and reassure her. Yet I couldn't. If I did so she might take it the wrong way. The choice between who I loved more was impossible to make. So I had chosen one of them that I loved. She was the path not taken and that would end up making all the difference. One day she would be comfortable with another man and we would laugh about this conversation.  
  
"You are right, Jorah." Sansa nodded.  
  
"I need to see Jon." I said. "I will see you later, Sansa."  
  
With that we went our separate ways. I knew where Jon should be. When I found him we would fuck for the first time. After we had arrived back at Winterfell, I had felt conflicted. I was both nervous and excited. Today I would fuck him and allow my arousal to consume me. Daenerys had told me to move on and I would. I would allow her to leave my mind for a short time.  
  
"What do you mean?" Arya asked Jon with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
Jon and Arya were both in the courtyard. By the fact they both had their swords out I could assume they had been sparring. Arya had a calm look in her eyes which meant she had enjoyed the fight. Jon had a look of exhaustion which meant his younger sister had been more successful in the session.  
  
"Jorah," Arya said and looked at me. "Do you want to spar? Jon's gotten tired."  
  
"I can see." I replied. "Sadly I need him for something else."  
  
Jon looked up at me and all of his exhaustion went away. He gained new strength as he realized lovemaking would be happening soon. Arya's expressions took a different set of turns. First she was disappointed that she had to stop fighting for the time being. Then she seemed more amused than anything else.  
  
"You need my brother for something else?" Arya said, feigning indifference. "What do you need to talk with him about?"  
  
"If he wants to tell you later that is his decision." I replied.  
  
"I am sure he won't."  
  
"Then you already know the reason for secrecy."  
  
The girl looked at me and I hoped she would give up this argument. We all knew what would happen between Jon and myself soon. There didn't need to be any discussion on the matter. The only thing that needed to be debated was why it had taken me so long. It had been much too long since I had initially said yes to Jon's proposal. Arya's attempt to argue was merely her letting out frustration. It was both understandable and annoying.  
  
"Arya, we can spar another time." I reassured the girl. "For now, though, I must attend to my husband."  
  
The woman nodded and I left with Jon. There was heat between us. A heat that was in danger of burning the very snow we walked on.  
  
"I shouldn't have taken so long." I apologized.  
  
"You lost the woman you love." Jon replied. "And she still visits you. Plus you still have an ingrained fear of sleeping with other men. I understand, my love."  
  
My hand eagerly opened the door. There was a proper bed that Jon started to move towards. Once I shut the door I grabbed his arm. With a slight pull he was pressed up against me. We kissed each other and I felt the last doubts leave my mind. This was right.  
  
He didn't move as my hands took off his clothing. My movements were quick as it had been too long of a wait. My body was yelling at me to go even faster. But I didn't listen. There was a time to listen to our emotions and a time to resist. If I went too fast then I would ruin the moment.  
  
Jon's breathing increased as each piece of clothing hit the ground. Each time there was a sound his breathing became more ragged. We weren't even naked yet and he was close to losing himself. I paused to kiss him and he moaned into my mouth. His voice cried out for me to fuck him already.  
  
"Calm yourself, Jon." I told my love.  
  
Jon looked at me and nodded. When the last of his clothing was off he had calmed down. But then he started to lose control when I grabbed his cock. It wasn't the biggest I had seen but it was perfect. The feel of it in my hand was right. I bent down on my knees and started to give him a blow job. It had been awhile since I had fucked a man and so was rusty on how to do a blowjob. A cock was extremely different from a vagina. It took a few minutes but finally I found my rhythm again.  
  
"Jo..." Jon moaned.  
  
His fingers went through my hair and I looked up at him. His eyes were shut closed in pleasure. It didn't take long for him to cum. I swallowed everything and stood up. As I was about to take off my clothing, Jon stopped me. He wanted to do to me what I had done to him. Instead of taking his time to build up anticipation, he hurriedly took off my clothing. I nearly laughed at his enthusiasm. Oh what youth offered us. Its gifts only missed when we were old.  
  
"Am I doing this right?" Jon asked.  
  
"Yes, you are." I said once I was naked. "It's just your excitement reminds me of when I was young."  
  
"You're not that old to me."  
  
I put arms around his shoulders and he put his arms around my waist. All It had taken was one glance to be taken by his body. It was heavily scarred and yet it was the purest skin I had ever felt. Skin that had managed to retain purity after everything. Jon's hand went to where my greyscale had been. Instead of being repelled by it, he started to kiss everywhere it had been.  
  
Suddenly we fought for the right to be on top. We laughed as we crashed into walls and furniture. Finally I had him pinned under me beside the bed. He kissed my neck and then I kissed his mouth. My cock grew painfully hard as my body understood what this moment was. I groaned as it was hard to find my love's hole.  
  
"Jon.." I moaned through gritted teeth.  
  
I tilted my head back as I entered him. He was made for me and it took all my control to start gently. His nails dug into my legs and he let out his own moans. Our voices mixed together as both of our bodies shivered in anticipation. We kissed each other hard as I came. He followed a minute later.  
  
My body stayed in him and my eyes looked down. He was panting and yet I could still feel his body begging for more. Demanding that I not stop now. I kissed him gently and then exited him. He didn't move and merely looked up at me as though he couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"You are amazing." Jon finally managed to say.  
  
"The day is young." I told him and held out my hand.  
  
He took my hand and stood up. I bent my head down and kissed him. His lips were eager. They wanted to make love and never stop. We stumbled over to the bed and I allowed him to guide me to the center. instead of fucking me, he lay beside me.  
  
"How do the Dothraki make love?" Jon asked nervously.  
  
"I don't think they would call it making love." I replied with a laugh.  
  
"How do they fuck?"  
  
"Do you want me to tell you or show you?"  
  
Jon kissed me in reply. I took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. After I gently turned him over. My mouth gave him kisses from his neck to right above his ass. He had begun shivering and I couldn't tell if it was due to fear or anticipation. Slowly I entered him and watched for any warning signs.  
  
Moans of pleasure had become loud once I fully entered him. He strained to look around at me and I kissed his lips. He then turned to look forward as he tried to push me even deeper inside. His excitement made me more than eager and so I fucked him roughly. I smiled when I realized what motions would bring him close to the edge and which would make him unable to cum for a few seconds.  
  
"Ple...sss...eeee..." Jon moaned as his knuckles turned white from clutching the sheets.  
  
"Yo...uuuu...iiiine..." I said and didn't stop my game.  
  
I felt myself about to go over the edge and decided on the next stage. In a little over a minute we both came at the same time. Jon cried out my name to the point I thought he would never be able to speak again. I bit into his shoulder to stifle my moans of pleasure. We were both too exhausted to continue after that.  
  
"You're not that old." Jon said. "I have never had a lover like you."  
  
"You haven't had many." I replied. "I'm not that impressive."  
  
"My lovers have all been younger than you and have never left me so exhausted."  
  
I breathed in the sweet scent of lovemaking and my husband's heavy breathing. My fingers found their way to the scar just above his heart. He had told me that it was due to his men killing him. He had wanted peace with the Wildlings but some of the Night's Watch disagreed. They still held onto old beliefs.  
  
"Maybe I am as impressive as you say." I replied. "Or maybe I am just more experienced."  
  
"I don't think I could ever equal you." Jon said.  
  
"Give yourself time."  
  
The Stark put his head where my greyscale used to be. It was good to know that the disease didn't frighten him. It didn't make him show me pity or regret. Instead he merely treated my greyscale scars as a part of me. He looked so young as if the world would kill him with ease. Yet that had never been the case. He was one of the strongest and bravest men I had ever met.  
  
"What will we do after the war?" Jon asked. "We'll have to make heirs."  
  
"I have not given it much thought." I replied. "Right now we have the dead to worry about. Everything else can wait. If we die during the war there is already Sansa, Arya, and Bran Stark to pick as heirs. If they all die then Lyanna Mormont would make a good queen."  
  
"But what if you gave it some thought?"  
  
Should I tell him about what Sansa had offered? She was a beautiful woman that would be easy to make love to. Yet a challenge to make her see sex as a good thing instead of as a tool. The image of Ramsay Bolton raping her made my blood boil. She did not deserve all that had happened to her.  
  
"I am sorry." Jon said.  
  
"It isn't your fault." I replied. "Sansa offered herself to me for such a purpose. I will not use her for something beneath her. That isn't what made me angry, though. I imagined Ramsay raping her."  
  
"I wanted to kill him once I won the Battle of the Bastards. I enjoyed every blow I gave his pathetic face. But she deserved to be the one to kill him as she would. She had more than earned the right to torture her tormentor. Sansa fed the creature to his own dogs."  
  
"You wanted to watch?"  
  
Jon didn't reply for awhile and then nodded. He was a good and honorable man, but he wasn't perfect. He still felt the same emotions and desires as everyone else. He was just better at controlling himself than most. So for him to admit to such a wicked thought wasn't something he liked doing.  
  
"I more than understand." I told him. "You are not a bad man for feeling such anger."  
  
"I shouldn't be feeling wrath." Jon retorted.  
  
"You are feeling such anger because of caring. Ramsay violated your own blood. You aren't feeling anger because wrath has consumed you."  
  
"I wish I could believe that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few sex scenes weren't that good, in my opinion. Until this chapter I thought that I had lost my gift.


	15. Luring the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a debate on how to deal with Cersei Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I admit the title of this chapter is a little lackluster.

As the nights and days passed with Jon, I wished that the dead would go away. That the Night King would decide killing the living wasn't worth it. But that was merely a dream. Bran had told me that the Night King had been abused by the Children of the Forest in the most horrific way. The nearly extinct race had needed a weapon to use against humans and so kidnapped a man to transform him into the first White Walker. It could be the Night King still remembered enough of his humanity to want vengeance.  
  
Then there was the fact that I was Azor Ahai. It was my destiny to face the Night King which meant the dead wouldn't go away. Yet imagining the dead would go was pleasant to believe.  
  
"They'll get to Bear Island first." I said and tried to keep my voice even. "Even if they can't swim, we have to assume the Night King found a way to make Viserion a wight."  
  
"If they can't swim there wouldn't have been a way for the Night King to get Viserion." Jon replied.  
  
"These reports talk about people seeing White Walkers. The only thing powerful enough to damage the magic of the Wall would be dragonfire."  
  
We were in our room after a few hours of lovemaking. We had planned to fuck all night but a servant had interrupted us. All thoughts of arousal had gone from our minds as we read the reports. Some of them sounded like they were from crazed men only wanting protection in case something happened. Others, though, sounded serious.  
  
"What if the dead don't come?" Jon asked and sat back in his chair. "All of these could be people trying to get something from us."  
  
"You know that the dead will come." I said and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you didn't you would never have gone to Dragonstone. You would have stayed away from Daenerys Targaryen until she came to the North."  
  
"It would have given you more time to be with her while she was alive."  
  
In his voice there was no anger or bitterness. He had found his romance with Daenerys to be fleeting. While Jon admired her, he had no further interest in bedding her again. Maybe he was wishing that Daenerys had listened to me so she would still be alive. Even though she visited me in my dreams, it was not the same as her being alive.  
  
"And we would also be less prepared for the future." I said and sat beside him. "It is nice to imagine that the dead are only a myth. But to act like that dream is real is to doom everyone."  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Jorah." Jon said sadly. "I don't want to lose Arya, Bran, Sansa, or Ghost. I don't want to lose anyone else."  
  
"I have also seen enough death. But to flee from the truth will cause more harm. It will mean others will have to suffer for our own happiness. Then the guilt will overwhelm us to the point we might bring death upon ourselves."  
  
"And though all of this we'll have to worry about Cersei Lannister."  
  
Yes, the woman would still be a problem even though two of her strongest allies were gone. She could still cause trouble by trying to turn the Westerosi people against us. It wouldn't surprise me if after the recent battle Cersei had learned that Daenerys Targaryen was dead. She would also learn that Jon could ride dragons.  
  
"If she can gather enough support during the war, she might attack us then." I said and looked at the fire. "Cersei will want vengeance."  
  
"It would make more sense for her to attack after the war." Jon replied. "Right now our allies are deeply bonded with us due to a common enemy. It would make more sense for Cersei to try and sever those bonds after the dead are gone."  
  
Jon's logic was sound. That would be a much better plan. During times of war and conflict, people befriended each other easier. This was due to the fact having a common enemy strengthened ties. Yet after a war, friends broke apart and never spoke again. During the time when ties broke would be ripe for Cersei to take control. Yet I didn't know how much logic the Lannister used.  
  
"You make a good point." I said. "That will be the most logical thing to happen. But Cersei is an unstable woman. She might not do the logical thing."  
  
Cersei Lannister had risen from her lowly status to become queen. She had defied everyone who dared to hold her back. Her accession to queenhood would've been admirable if not for her cruelty. She had destroyed the Sept of Baelor to destroy her enemies. In the process many innocents had died. She hadn't agreed to a temporary alliance with Daenerys in the Dragonpit. She was not logical. To assume she would act in a rational fashion was suicide.  
  
"We can't fight her and the dead at the same time." Jon argued. "We'll lose enough men fighting the Night King's army. If you are right about him having a dragon, we have even more of a reason to avoid her. Now is the time to focus on one enemy."  
  
"We will need to find a way." I retorted. "If we let our guard down around Cersei, she'll use that time to attack. If we are unprepared then we will die. The whole of Westeros will die because of our ignorance."  
  
Jon and I were silent. This debate would not go further tonight. It wouldn't be until morning that we could call a small meeting to discuss the reports. Jaime and Tyrion Lannister would need to be there due to their connection to Cersei. It was possible that they could help come up with an easy solution to kill the so called queen. Though it had been Tyrion who had suggested capturing a wight for a plan that hadn't gone anywhere.  
* * *  
Myself, Jon, Sansa, Jaime, and Tyrion were gathered in the Sept. At the moment it was the quietest place in Winterfell. It had been decided that this would need to be kept quiet as possible. We had to make sure there wasn't the slightest possibility of word getting out to Cersei. Davos would've been here but he was occupied at the moment. Later Jon would tell him what had been decided.  
  
I looked around and thought of my Father. Unlike many in the North, he had decided to believe in the New Gods. I had never thought to question him even when my own faith differed. In public I always sided with him. He had been a good man and I had betrayed him. The gods should've chosen him to be Azor Ahai, not me. Not the son who had tainted the reputation of his father.  
  
"There have been reports of the Night King's army." Jon said and pointed to the stack of papers. "Some of them can be discarded but others appear more honest. It is my and Jorah's belief that the Night King was able to resurrect Viserion."  
  
"And what if none of the reports are true?" Tyrion asked.  
  
"We already know that the dead are coming." I answered. "It is only a matter of time. We can't take a chance that all of these reports are fake. We also have another problem beside the dead."  
  
"Cersei Lannister." Jon continued.  
  
My husband would grow into a very wise king. He had already learned to appear to have a united front. Even though we had disagreed during the night, our men couldn't be allowed to see our arguments. The question of who to lie and tell the truth to was the next stop. That one he might have more trouble with.  
  
"Do we really have the resources to fight a war on two fronts?" Sansa asked. "The battle with Euron Greyjoy and the Golden Company was a drain on our resources. And who is to say Cersei will attack during this time?"  
  
"We can't take any chances." Jon replied.  
  
Jaime tried to appear stoic and yet his eyes avoided looking at any of us. Since he had been a child, he had been in love with Cersei. Not the normal familial bond but an incestuous one. It had taken an act of courage to leave her side. I hadn't expected him to not care for her anymore and so his reaction was understandable. A part of him had left her while another was still at her side. Or maybe he didn't feel anything for his sister now.  
  
"We also can't risk attacking my sister first." Tyrion pointed out. "If you are wrong, Jon, we will have wasted lives we need for the dead."  
  
"I am aware." Jon replied. "But what if I'm not wrong?"  
  
Jon looked at me and I could see the pain there. He was trusting me to make the right decision. Yet he didn't trust me enough to attack Cersei now. I didn't mind his distrust as it was warranted. If I ended up being wrong then I'd live with the knowledge men weren't being wasted.  
  
"Cersei is a smart woman." Jaime said and looked at us. "But she's also impulsive. She doesn't look at long term solutions. All she cares about is what will solve her current problem. Cersei also still loves me. If she didn't, I wouldn't have been able to walk past the Mountain unscathed."  
  
"So your plan is to pretend to still be in love with her?" Tyrion asked with a laugh. "You said it yourself, our sister is intelligent. She will get suspicious when you return to her. She won't let you get close enough to kill her."  
  
Jaime nodded and I realized the simplicity of such a plan. We would be able to kill Cersei and only risk one man. If the older Lannister was right then Cersei would let him in. She would be beyond grateful that he had returned to her. I had never known the woman to have a kind side. It might be that she only showed a few people it or it was a twisted kind of love.  
  
Jon looked at me but I could hardly read his face. It could be that he was troubled about the plan as it involved deceit. Yet he had used deceit in the past. If that was his fear then we would have to convince him how it was justified. There was a place and a time for honor.  
  
"Maybe she will realize I'm not on her side when it is too late." Jaime replied. "All I need is just one moment."  
  
"And can you kill her?" Tyrion asked. "When she is in front of you, can you really do that?"  
  
"I can. You are asking me if I value the life of one person over the lives of many? I already killed the Mad King because I value the Westerosi people over one person."  
  
It was as if Jaime snapped out of a daze. He glared at us as if daring someone to question what he meant. For the longest time the title of Kingslayer had been one of contempt. To find out Jaime had noble reasons for killing his king was a shock. I did my best to act like nothing serious had been revealed. If the man wanted to keep his secret, I wouldn't be the one to disagree.  
  
"I will kill her if you won't." Sansa said bravely. "She tricked me into killing my Father and she tormented me while in King's Landing."  
  
"She wouldn't trust you enough." I replied. "You wouldn't be able to get close enough. I know you are angry at her, we all are, but we can't risk losing you."  
  
I had to hold back a smile from my face. Sansa's anger had overtaken her. Since she wasn't able to fight, she couldn't distract herself like we could. She couldn't feel the peace of fighting. Maybe during this war she could learn how to defend herself so, if she wanted to, she could fight. Though it all depended on how well she could be trained in such a short time.  
  
"So we're going to have to lie." Jon said.  
  
"Cersei deserves to die." Sansa retorted. "You know what she's done. You know what she is capable of. Why are you getting so worried about killing her?"  
  
"Because we need to be honest."  
  
"The Wildlings." I muttered under my breath.  
Jon glared at me but I didn't react. He understood perfectly well what I was referring to. He knew I was saying that he could lie. That he found times when the truth would be too harmful to say.  
  
"That was a long time ago." Jon finally replied.  
  
"Didn't you find that tactic useful?" I asked. "There are times when lying can help much more than it harms. Sometimes you need to lie."  
  
"Such as in the Dragonpit." Tyrion added. "I understand that Daenerys is beautiful, but you still made it more difficult for the rest of us."  
  
"Cersei would've betrayed us anyways." Jon retorted.  
  
"I can understand the need to not turn into lies." I said. "We are not saying your entire life needs to become a lie. But there are certain situations where the only way to survive is by lying."  
  
"And you are sure this is such a case?"  
  
There was fear in his voice and I was reminded of how young he was. This was a moment that I could lead him onto a dark path or a righteous one. Jon would change the longer he was king. The light in him might become tainted to the point he was something else. I was the one that could help guide him to a path between light and dark. A path I had been unable to walk.  
  
"I am sure, Jon." I replied. "With Jaime's plan we can kill Cersei without risking more than one man. We will also get rid of a possible threat."  
  
I saw the battle raging inside my love's head. He wanted to be noble, like his father, and yet he also had to win two wars. If only those battles were still things I had to fight. If only I could be so confused about a simple decision. After the war I would have to learn much from my husband. If the battles didn't taint him, that is.  
  
"Ser Jaime Lannister, kill your sister." Jon decided. "Lying does have its uses. We must remember, though, to only lie when need be. Even if my enemies lie as easily as they breathe;, I will not. I will tell the truth when I can and lie when I must."  
  
Jaime looked nervous. He would need to prepare himself so he could kill his sister. So he could kill the woman he had loved. The woman he might still have feelings for. If the Lannister messed up in this plan then all could be lost. We couldn't risk fighting a war on two fronts.  
  
"I understand that you and Jorah love each other." Tyrion said and looked at Jon. "Jorah is a wise man, though he doesn't always act so, and will help you become a great king. He helped Daenerys become a fearsome ruler."  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me, Tyrion?" Jon asked.  
  
"Once the war is over, you will need to produce an heir. It might be difficult to find a woman that is a good political match. You can't pick any whore. If you were to decide this isn't what you want, it would be better that you break things off now."  
  
There was real concern in the Imp's eyes. He was right that things could happen because there were two kings on the Iron Throne. After the war people could let their dislike of men sleeping together get the better of them. As long as we fought well enough in the war, they shouldn't be too much of a problem. But it would still be a problem.  
  
Then there was the concern of every woman throwing themselves at us. Some would lie about their heritage just to be able to bear our children. If Jon ever decided he didn't want me anymore, breaking things off with me would become more difficult after the war. Now would be the perfect time to send me away.  
  
"This is what I want." Jon said and looked at me. "Jorah Mormont is an amazing man. If I was unsure about being with him, I would have never made the offer. You already know we made the declaration. There is nothing that could tear me from his side."  
  
"And I will never leave yours." I replied and Tyrion seemed shocked when I smiled. "You are a good man and there is nothing that will turn me away."  
  
Jon was beautiful. And the way we fucked was divine. He was also the most noble man I had ever met. There was no reason for me to leave his side. There was no reason for me to abandon him. What would I gain by not sharing Jon's bed?  
  
"There won't be a ceremony until after the war." Sansa said. "There's no need to use resources. We need to focus on winning first and then we can do more pleasant things. I had their marriage documented in case something happens."  
  
Neither myself nor Jon had thought too much of documenting our marriage. He was already the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Any serious documentation on our union seemed unneeded. It wasn't until Sansa pointed out that if something happened to Jon, the heir could be contested. it was also then that other heirs were declared in case I also met my end fighting the dead.  
  
"You will make a great king, Jorah." Tyrion said after a moment. "I only hope that-"  
  
"You will live, Tyrion, I don't think we're getting rid of you easily." Sansa said.


	16. A Child Without a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen reassures Jorah Mormont about riding Drogon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just spent some time working on two chapters of a webseries. Thought I'd get them done quicker.

Khaleesi walked beside me on the cliffs of Dragonstone. The hot wind pulled at our hair and clothes. The air around us was much hotter than it should be. The temperature was much closer to what it would be in Essos. The place Daenerys had first called home. The place where she had fallen in love with Khal Drogo, the first man to show her any affection. Even though I beginning to understand this place, it still felt odd.  
  
The harsh waves crashed onto the cliffs and the spray came up to our faces. The coolness of the water was a brief release from the air. My love once again wore the outfit she had worn while living amongst the Dothraki. Walking with her now I could tell she was better suited as a khaleesi than a queen. She was much too wild for the Iron Throne. Yet if she were alive, I would have helped her achieve her goal. I loved her too much to do any differently.  
  
"I chose." I said. "You told me to."  
  
"You still feel guilty? You didn't before."  
  
"It's different when I talk with you. I feel as if I betrayed you."  
  
"You know that's not true. You shouldn't be bound to someone already dead. It is hard for the living to have relationships with the dead. It is also hard for the dead to have relationships with the living. If you tried to be true to only me then you would destroy yourself. You might even grow to resent me as your body still has needs."  
  
"Don't you ever grow lonely here?"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm finally at peace and I know that my king will come to me one day."  
  
We smiled at each other and stopped walking. Daenerys looked across the sea and I wondered if we could sail to King's Landing. If this landscape conformed to any logic. Or if it was built only by what my queen wanted. Would there even be others? Could she create people for her wants? Had she created many versions of me to pleasure herself? The thought made me grin.  
  
"What is my sweat bear thinking about?" Daenerys asked once she turned back to me.  
  
"I was not having a very sweet thought." I replied and suppressed my grin. "I was thinking if you could create people for your needs."  
  
"You were thinking of me having an orgy with many versions of you? Well, when you die I'll tell you. I might even show you."  
  
"It's not multiples of me that I'd be interested in."  
  
We kissed briefly and then continued our walk. It would be a good afterlife to walk with her. To spend all eternity by her side. We would explore this world together in peace. There would be no wars or fighting for us. We had earned it.  
  
"Jon is a decent lover." Daenerys said. "It seems as if you had gained more pleasure from him than I did."  
  
"You were watching me then?" I asked.  
  
"Not the actual act, that is too private. But I did see you afterwards. You were happy and free from the woes of the world."  
  
Yes, making love to Jon had been an enjoyable experience. It had made me wonder why I waited for so long. To have Daenerys' blessing on the matter wasn't something I expected. Nor had I expected her to think back on the time when she had fucked Jon.  
  
Daenerys walked us over to where I had first saw her after being cured. That day was a good memory. Finally I was back home. I was back by my love's side. And that first time I had seen Jon was something I hadn't thought back on until now. It wasn't secret that they had feelings for each other but at least Jon was a good man. Since Jon was Eddard's son, he was the only man I trusted with Khaleesi.  
  
It hadn't occurred to me until now that Jon was observing me as more than an obstacle. He must have heard stories about me but the reality had surprised him. It had awed him. It had eventually consumed him. Yet both of us had been afraid to state our feelings about each other until after Daenerys' death.  
  
"He'll be a good king." Daenerys said. "With you by his side, he will grow strong. After the wars he'll be able to grant Westeros peace. It's something that could never happen under my rule."  
  
"You aren't bound by war." I reassured her. "You are not bound by your father's blood. If it was peace you wanted, you could've lead Westeros into a thousand years of peace."  
  
"I always loved your belief in me. It's what helped me when I felt weak. Belief in myself only took me so far. It was the men around me who helped me grow. But your belief in me is wrong, at least in this instance. My way to solve conflict is with violence. It would be impossible for me to fully embrace peace, no matter my intentions."  
  
The look she gave me frightened me. Not because it showed madness but because it showed calm acceptance of the truth. She didn't find her faults demeaning, just something to look back at fondly. Would I too gain more knowledge when I died? Was the fact people were unable to accept truth the reason some saw only nothing once they died? Did that make Jon weak or just normal?  
  
"You have changed." I said when I knew my voice wouldn't break.  
  
"You're afraid for yourself, aren't you?" Daenerys asked. "Afraid at what you'll become. My mind has been opened, but I'm still the same. I am nothing like Bran Stark with his greensight."  
  
"I know you are still you. Just the wisdom you've gained is..."  
  
"Frightening. But I am still me. Just hold onto that fact. Just hold onto the fact you'll be with me once you die."  
  
"What if I fail?"  
  
"You won't."  
  
I took out my sword as there was a loud roar that shook the ground. That shook the very world I was in. It sounded like Drogon. What made this more confusing was the fact that Daenerys started laughing. My body took a few minutes to calm down to the point where I could think. I put my sword back in its scabbard and turned to her.  
  
There was another roar and then silence. The only sound was my breathing. Khaleesi was now wearing the outfit she had when I had fought in the fighting pit for her honor. It helped calm me as the colors and her form were pleasing to me.  
  
"How could I hear Drogon?" I asked.  
  
"Sometimes he talks to me through the veil of death." Daenerys replied with a sad smile. "I loved all my children but I shared a special connection with him. I don't know if he'll join me once he dies. I don't know if that's even possible."  
  
While I knew dragons were intelligent creatures and they could feel, the possibility of a connection so strong between the two surprised me. Drogon was in much more pain than I realized. Even though my body didn't actually exist here, there was a sudden urge to vomit. He had been suffering and all I had thought about was myself. All I had thought about was how much pain I was going through and what should be given to me.  
  
What if the dragon also felt such a connection to Viserion? What if Drogon was now suffering both deaths? If only I had known and could've helped him. It didn't matter that I had no knowledge of how to help him. All that mattered was that I try to relieve his pain.  
  
"He hasn't been suffering alone, Jorah." Khaleesi reassured me. "He has his brother to help him."  
  
"I didn't now." I replied. "And that's all that matters. I could've helped him and yet I've been selfish. I've only thought of my own needs and suffering."  
  
"You have been a good father."  
  
I looked back towards the castle. Dragonstone was the place the Targaryens had migrated to. My blood held no Targaryen ancestry yet I was the Father of Dragons. I had helped protect their mother and helped them live. Though it was only with Khaleesi's resolve that they survived as long as they did.  
  
We walked to the throne room on Dragonstone. Daenerys walked up to it and just looked. She held out my hand and I took it. She squeezed it. How hard it must be for her to stay here while her friends died. She couldn't stop anything as she was a mere spectator. It must be more than painful. At least when I died we would be together for all eternity.  
  
"I don't want Drogon to be riderless." Daenerys said. "He doesn't deserve to be lonely and he is a powerful creature. A deadly force against the dead. He has the best chance of killing Viserion's murderer."  
  
Daenerys' voice had gone from her newfound calm to the rage I knew and loved. She had been granted wisdom but she was still Khaleesi. She still wanted to make her enemies suffer until they were dead. It would be good to kill the Night King and see my love happy.  
  
"I have no Targaryen blood in me, so I can't be Drogon's rider." I told her. "But I promise I shall kill the Night King. Your child shall be avenged. Not by a dragon and his rider, but by Azor Ahai."  
  
"You don't need to have dragonlord blood in your veins, you know this." Khaleesi pleaded. "We can ride dragons easier, but we are not the only ones. Drogon respects and admires you. Part of that admiration is born from having my love. Another part is the admiration you have acquired yourself. You are a good man and he can sense that."  
  
Khaleesi was right. Dragonlords had an easier time at riding dragons, but that didn't make them the only ones able to do so. Besides that, even they had a difficult time with the art. Connecting a person to a dragon could be an extremely difficult thing. Some babies had dragon eggs in their cribs. Thais helped to secure the bound. Dragonlords had to invent methods to keep unruly dragons under control.  
  
As for dragonlords being the only dragon riders, there were recorded histories of dragon riders that belonged to no House in Old Valyria. So even if my blood was devoid of any Targaryen blood, there was a chance I could ride Drogon. He respected me and could allow me on him. Or maybe Daenerys was wrong.  
  
"Dragons scare me." I admitted. "They are powerful and untam-"  
  
Daenerys pulled my head down and kissed me. It wasn't a tame kiss but one full of passion. She directed me over to sit on the throne and I did so. She sat on my lap and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. It wouldn't do for me to lose control so early in our lovemaking.  
  
"You are strong." Daenerys said and kissed me. "You can ride anything."  
  
She went off my lap and slowly undressed herself. She was both graceful and erotic in her movements. It was as if she were attuned to my thoughts. She smiled and touched my armor. Suddenly it changed to what I had worn in Essos. The yellow shirt and all the rest.  
  
"I prefer that." She said with a smirk. "It suits you more than your Northern looks."  
  
No part of me was insulted. I am sure I should've been angry on some level, but I couldn't be. The North had been my home but it was no longer. Home was with Daenerys Targaryen. Only with her was I at peace. My eyes went to a bowl full of a sticky liquid.  
  
Honey.  
  
I smiled at this new game. Whatever she did I knew my mind would be taken from me. Only my base instincts would remain. Only pleasure would fill my mind. Khaleesi walked to the bowl and put her fingers in. She slowly lifted them up and let the honey slowly fall back down. She did so a few times.  
  
"Does my sweat bear need his honey?" Daenerys teased. "Is my sweat bear hungry?"  
  
"Yes." I breathed.  
  
She put her fingers into the honey and lifted them up. This time she allowed the honey to fall onto her tits. I watched intently as the honey went down them. I followed every little motion. My tongue went over my lips as I imagined tasting her. She again put her hand in the honey and allowed more of the substance to fall on her tits.  
  
Daenerys then put both hands into the bowel and rubbed a small amount of honey on her chest. It was taking all my self-control to stay seated. My love wanted to tease me and so that was my fate. Finally she walked up to me and I didn't move a muscle. It was not my time to move. Not yet.  
  
"Don't use your hands." Khaleesi said and I nodded in agreement.  
  
I didn't need my hands for what I wanted. My tongue went to her nipple first. I toyed with it for a moment and then I started sucking on her tit. The sweat flavor of the honey intensified the taste of her skin. After I was finished with the current tit I went to the other one. This one I approached more hungrily. To get at the honey better I bit her gently. Daenerys moaned softly and grasped my head.  
  
The scent of honey was in my nose and on my tongue. It sent me into a little bit of a frenzy. All I remembered was making sure the honey was removed from my love and that my hands never got close to her. At the end both of us were breathing hard. Both of us nearly overwhelmed by the foreplay.  
  
Daenerys started to undress me and I helped her. Both of our movements were disjointed as if we weren't really in control of our bodies. I turned her so that her back was facing the throne. She allowed me to push her down. I knelt in front of her.  
  
"You are my queen." I told her. "From my first breath to the end of eternity."  
  
"Eternity will neve-" Daenerys started and then let out a loud moan.  
  
I had begun to eat her out. My eyes looked into hers. At least the rare moments she was calm enough to look at me. I enjoyed how easily I could make her cum. How natural her body was to me. We had been destined for each other. I let out a low growl as she started to shiver. The sound took her over the edge. Soon I tasted her cum and swallowed all I could. The cum I couldn't swallowed, I licked off of her.  
  
The moment I stood up, I entered her. My love's cunt was still wet and warm. I let out a loud yell as my body couldn't handle the pleasure. My thrusts started out hard and only became more so. We kissed each other and I used my hands to keep myself steadied on the throne. Khaleesi was more free to move as she wanted. She wrapped her legs around my waist in an attempt to push me deeper inside of her.  
  
"Khal...essi..." I moaned as I finally climaxed.  
  
Instead of yelling out, Khaleesi bit me. Even after we came, I continued to thrust. Finally I pulled out and sat on the ground below the throne. Daenerys sat down and leaned against me. Her fingers traced nonsensical symbols on my chest. Nothing else mattered but these moments. The space between them didn't matter once we saw each other again.  
  
"You will come back." Daenerys said as if to reassure herself.  
  
"I always do." I reassured her. "You must have learned by now there is no distance that will keep us apart. Not even death. I never thought you'd use honey in lovemaking."  
  
"I had a sweet bear that I had to feed. Besides, I have to make up for lost time."  
  
"That is one way to do that."  
  
We broke into laughter. I didn't want to think about death and doom right now. Soon this vision would be over and I'd have to face life. I would have to deal with the dead, Night King, and the Azor Ahai Prophecy. Being with Daenerys allowed me to not be overwhelmed by the world around me. It allowed me peace in these troubled times.  
  
"I think you're not making up for lost time, now that I think about it." I said in a monotone. "You can't wait to fuck me for eternity and so you're starting early. The Azor Ahai Prophecy is only a ruse."  
  
Khaleesi punched me and soon we were play fighting. I was above her and she looked up at me. She didn't mind that her hands were above her head. We were close and the scent of lovemaking was thick between us. This was what I had to look forward to. As long as my soul ended up with her, I could endure any hardship. There was no pain that I wouldn't go through. These moments for eternity would make life worth living. Especially the parts that were hard to live through.  
  
"I thought I was your queen." Daenerys teased.  
  
"And I thought I was your king." I replied.  
  
"The queen is the most powerful piece on the board."  
  
"Then prove it, Khaleesi."  
  
She leaned up and we kissed. Suddenly the scenery changed and I was in my bed on Bear Island. If only I hadn't messed up earlier, this could've been my reality. She my wife and myself not disgraced. Though I hardly thought that she would willingly give up the Iron Throne. That was her place.  
  
"This isn't real." I replied sadly and got off of her. "You would not want to live on Bear Island."  
  
"Not when I was alive." Daenerys agreed. "But now...the Iron Throne doesn't matter. There are more important things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the honey seems to you. I was uncertain about it but by that time I was already too deep into the scene.


	17. The Second King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont acts on his latest vision with Daenerys Targaryen.

The vision faded and I was back in Winterfell. I held onto the image of Bear Island for as long as I could. It was such a peaceful thought that it made my eyes water. If only she had lived and we had gone on to have a peaceful existence on Bear Island. Even though that would have never happened, it was a thought I clung onto.  
  
Once the sadness passed, I felt more alive than ever before. My purpose in this life was more clear than it had ever been. I turned my head and looked at Jon. He was naked except for the covers that went over his body. The heat from our lovemaking had kept us warm throughout the night. It had pushed the cold away so that the rising sun didn't have to melt our bodies.  
  
With care I got out of bed and started looking for clothing. Dragonstone. Khaleesi. Drogon. The vision had terrified me at some points. To think that I could ever ride a dragon was insanity. There was no possibility it could ever work. Yet Daenerys' certainty was something that couldn't be doubted. Especially after the wisdom she had attained after dying. She could see a reality that was foreign to me. Unlike in life, she was the one that advised me.  
  
"We can sleep in." Jon's voice said.  
  
I turned to see my love's eyes half-way open. His head was just barely turned to look at me. It was humorous. Jon was a strong man and yet now a slight wind could defeat him. I got dressed and saw a look of disappointment cross his face. It wasn't anger or wrath, just sadness I wouldn't be fucking him right now. He knew that we had our lives ahead of us to make love. It wouldn't do to cause an argument because of one loss.  
  
"Bad dream or a good one?" Jon asked sleepily.  
  
"Mixed." I replied and finished getting myself presentable. "At points I felt more alive and yet others made me feel fear."  
  
"Fear?"  
  
"Yes, Jon, I can still feel fear."  
  
I chuckled at his surprise. He wasn't awake enough to make any decisions. If he were able to form a coherent conversation, he wouldn't ask me if I felt fear. We had fought together so he knew how I expressed my unease. He knew very well how I could feel despair and fight anyways. He had never seen me break apart on the battlefield. The first time I had killed it had taken all my strength not to vomit. To see someone die because of you, no matter the need, was hard on a person. But it was something all knights had to ignore. The only other option was to die a dishonorable death.  
  
"Strange." Jon replied.  
  
For a few moments I thought he had fallen asleep. His eyes had closed and his breathing had changed. But a second later he looked up at me. His eyes doing their best to remember me. To remember this moment. It was a fear we hadn't truly discussed yet. I was an old man and my years were numbered. Even if it had been a time of peace in the Seven Kingdoms, I would die soon. My death would leave Jon alone and seeking another king or queen. Jon was holding onto me because he knew I would be on my deathbed soon enough. These memories would stop being made after the war.  
  
"Was it another vision?" Jon asked.  
  
"Yes, it was." I replied. "This time she said I'm Drogon's father and rider."  
  
"You going to touch him?"  
  
"I am going to make an attempt."  
  
To put my had on Drogon's snout would be a terrifying moment. It would quickly become apparent if Khaleesi had been honest or not. My last moments in the world could be full of dragonfire. The last thing I'd feel would be pain. Pain of a kind that would be impossible to explain to anyone else. I had seen Khaleesi execute a man by dragon before. Back when Drogon was young. The battle with Euron Greyjoy's men had seared into my mind what death by dragon sounded like. What it smelled like. What it looked like.  
  
"I could help you." Jon said and then attempted to get up.  
  
"You still need some sleep." I told him and sat on the edge of the bed. "You shouldn't tire yourself out like this."  
  
"I can't help myself around you."  
  
I leaned down and we kissed. My love's kisses were passionate without direction. I guided him with my own lips and hands. My cock hardened and my body tried to push me in a direction I didn't want. It would be smart of me to stop kissing yet I couldn't. One of my hands helped him sit up.  
  
"Stay." Jon begged with his words and lips.  
  
"You need to wake up sometime today." I said and stopped. "So rest and later I will fulfill my duties as your husband."  
  
The Stark lay back and looked up at me. As always his body was inviting. Even when I hadn't admitted my feelings, he was desirable. Now, though I wasn't perfect, he had decided to marry me. He had decided to dedicate himself to me just as I had to him.  
  
"Be safe." Jon said. "We can ride dragons together."  
  
"If the dream is true, we can." I replied.  
  
"Afraid."  
  
I was about to ask him what he meant, but he had fallen asleep. Had it meant I was afraid to ride a dragon? Did he mean he was afraid for my safety? Or did he mean both at the same time?  
  
It wouldn't do any good to disturb him. Jon needed his rest as odd things could happen during times of war. There could be days of inaction followed by weeks that didn't allow people to sleep for very long. It was good that he had found time to rest. In a few short hours sleep might be a luxury. I kissed his forehead and then left the room.  
  
I was now sleeping in his room and had left my own to be occupied by other people. The chill in the castle seemed to indicate that the dead were coming. Or maybe it was just my fear getting to me. For some unexplainable reason, the dead were easier to deal with than the thought of riding Drogon.  
  
"Jorah?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
I turned to see Sansa. As always she looked regal. She had a fire in her that could freeze the bravest of men. She had been trained by Littlefinger and had gained his cleverness. Unlike him, though, she was able to have a kind heart. She cared about her family and gods help the man who dared harm them.  
  
"Sansa Stark?" I said with a small bow.  
  
"You don't need to bow to me." She replied with a small smile. "You outrank me. You're the King of Westeros. Well, one of them."  
  
"It's been too long since I have had a title. Ser had little meaning when I wasn't allowed back home. Even king means nothing to me until Lyanna Mormont forgives me."  
  
"I am sure she will. If you weren't a good man, Jon would have never married you. He wouldn't even have made you his lover."  
  
"He is a wise for his age. He can see things others can't."  
  
"And is blind to things everyone else can. But, with you by his side, he can be stronger."  
  
I nodded in agreement as we continued to walk. We all had our strengths and weaknesses. What made a person strong was finding those that could counteract their weaknesses. Jon had much heart and yet not a lot of political expertise, so he surrounded himself with people whose strength was political maneuvering. People who could see four and five steps ahead of any decision. Tyrion and Sansa were the two who could do that kind of maneuvering the best.  
  
"You have done well to him and me." I said. "When I die I-"  
  
"You're not going to die anytime soon." Sansa said. "Please tell me you've talked to Jon about this."  
  
"You and him both know I am old. I might not seem so at times, but I am. Jon will live a much longer life than me. I'll discuss how he'll go seeking his next king or queen after the war. For now I'll remain silent on the matter. There are already too many things to fill our time."  
  
"Why are you telling me?"  
  
"You're the more politically keen person. I need you to be keeping an eye out for candidates. You'll also be the person who can convince Jon."  
  
Sansa avoided looking at me. I had trusted her more than Jon in this moment. My love would be overtaken by grief while his sister would remain strong. She could look at things coldly and not let her emotions rule her. Jon...Jon had a black and white reading of morality. If I made him think about my death during the War for the Dawn, he would break. If he broke then Westeros could be lost to the living.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sansa asked.  
  
We were very close to one of the gates. Once out of the castle it would be a ten minute walk to the dragons. Two guards had started to follow us as they realized my destination. It wouldn't do to have the royal family murdered at such a time. Sansa and I glanced at each other and nodded. We saw no harm from the two guards. They weren't traitors. And if they were I wasn't defenseless. My hand rested on Longclaw's hilt.  
  
"Daenerys visited me in another dream." I replied calmer than I felt. "She said that I could ride Drogon. It would be best if both dragons had riders. Dragonfire has a magical element and could be the only thing that can make a dent in the enemy's forces."  
  
"And Lightbringer will be able to kill the Night King." Sansa replied. "Without the dead being held back there would be no point in your part. You would be a weapon that had no chance to get to the heart."  
  
The Stark handed me a scowl and I read it. She looked forward and helped guide me while my focus was elsewhere.  
  
_Your Graces,_  
  
_I hope you have not read my delay as a slight against you. During this time of war I needed to make sure my House was well taken care of. If I should die on the way to Winterfell or back, there needs to be someone to take my place. By the time you recieve this letter, I shall already be making my journey to you._  
  
_Your Friend and Servant,_  
  
_Howland Reed_  
  
I rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Sansa. There was no disrespect for looking at a letter from Howland. She was entrusted with everything, especially when the kings were asleep. If things had been different she would make a great Hand.  
  
"Could Howland be worried about telling the truth?" I asked.  
  
When people kept secrets for so long it was hard to tell the truth. It was hard knowing that lies no longer needed to be told. A fierce wind blew and I blinked to get the snow out of my eyes. Sansa's hair whipped across her face. Part of me wanted to gingerly move the hair out of her eyes. But that would be too personal of a gesture for us right now.  
  
"It is a possibility." Sansa replied. "He might think this is some trap that he needs to avoid. But duty to House Stark will make him come here."  
  
"Not just duty." I said. "Relief that he doesn't have to keep the secret anymore."  
  
"Do you know Howland personally?"  
  
"I don't need to. I know how it feels to hold a secret to the point it tears into you. I know the repercussions of holding onto things for too long. Howland kept his secret out of honor while I did so out of fear. He won't feel the need to hold onto his secret as tightly as I did."  
  
We left the safety of the castle as the two guards followed us. I looked up to see Drogon and Rhaegal playing with each other. From time to time they let out a loud roar. The sound was deafening and yet not as pure as in the vision. In the place where Khaleesi now rested, things were in their purest form. In the land of the living, though, there were barriers. There were things that couldn't be done. So I didn't even flinch when Daenerys' children dove down and the guards turned in fear.  
  
Once they, and Sansa, recovered they pretended as if nothing had happened. As if they hadn't nearly ran away in panic. The guards couldn't make me believe they were actually strong. Sansa, on the other hand, appeared as if nothing had affected her. That was the difference between royalty and a commoner. Jon had shown that that barrier could be breached.  
  
"We'll need to wait until Drogon lands." I said calmly and looked at the two guards. "I am certain that you can keep yourselves calm until I am done."  
  
"Do you plan to ride Drogon today?" Sansa asked.  
  
I was suddenly taken back to the fighting pit. I had decided to earn Daenerys' favor by killing in her name. To show her my strength as that is what she loved. She had loved Khal Drogo because he was strong. She had admired Daario because he was untamed. So there was a good chance she would forgive me after I spit blood in her name. And during the fight I could tell she was beginning to forgive me for what I was risking for her. Then...then everything had gone wrong. The Sons of the Harpy had attacked and Drogon had returned to save her. No one had seen another ride a dragon in many years. I was there when Daenerys rode her child. That wasn't a legacy a man like me could follow.  
  
"I don't know." I told her. "It all depends on what Drogon wants. It might be that Daenerys was wrong in what she told me. It could be that he will burn me alive. We won't be able to tell anything until he lands."  
  
"Daenerys hasn't been wrong yet." Sansa replied. "If she told you that you can ride Drogon, you can. You don't need to worry about failing."  
  
"And what would be the point of me riding Drogon?"  
  
"It's her gift to you. She probably still feels horrible for how she mistreated you. You risked everything for her and she sent you away. She made you prove yourself to her yet again."  
  
"I do not blame Daenerys for what she did. I shouldn't have lied to her and given her the ability to doubt me."  
  
Sansa was about to reply when Rhaegal flew off and Drogon landed a few feet away from me. The Stark started to step back but stopped herself. The two guards, though, went back ten feet before they came to their senses. I would've reprimanded them but dragons were fearsome creatures. Especially to those who weren't bounded to them.  
  
Drogon looked at me and I felt a shiver go down my spine. He had grown since his mother's death. There was a pained look in his eyes as if he were dying. His eyes called me to him and yet my feet remained firmly planted. He let out a pained roar. It was a much higher and sharper sound than usual. By how Sansa reacted, it must feel threatening.  
  
I took a deep breath and moved forward. With every movement I felt more sure of myself. It wouldn't do to show fear to Drogon. Even though it might be possible I could ride him, he wouldn't respect me if I was nervous. That lack of respect could mean any chance of riding him was lost.  
  
I reached out a hand to him when I was close enough. Drogon's eyes looked over me and my body didn't flinch. Any mistake now could mean my death. Khaleesi was there for me after my last breath but there was work for me to do first. I was Azor Ahai Reborn and needed to stay alive so my task could be fulfilled. With another deep breath I put a hand on Drogon. My resolve nearly broke.  
  
Drogon felt much different than I had imagined. He looked as smooth as a snake and yet there were ridges in unexpected places. His scales felt much different than a snake's and yet they were similar. It was an oddity that was hard for my mind to comprehend. Yet my mind would have to learn how to understand this dragon. This child of Khaleesi.  
  
I focused on my breathing. I focused on each breath I took. This helped calm myself enough to not be eaten. Drogon's next move nearly undid everything. He leaned his head down and started to rub me with it. The motion was similar to that of a cat. I somehow managed to stay up until he stopped. He let out a roar of pleasure and then walked away.  
  
"That was...I've never seen anything like it." Sansa said breathlessly.  
  
"You saw Jon get on a dragon." I replied.  
  
"It's not the same, though. He was always destined to ride a dragon. You were born in the North to Northern parents. You weren't born during any great conflict. You were allowed to grow up without the pressures Jon had. You riding Drogon is extremely different."  
  
Without meaning to, I hugged her tightly against me. Surviving touching Drogon had made me feel different. It had made me feel more alive than ever before. Was this what Daenerys felt every time she rode Drogon? Did she experience this thrill when she watched her enemies burn beneath her? I could see how she got out of control at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Jon was just so much fun to write.


	18. The Last Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howland Reed finally arrives to answer questions about Jon Stark's heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired right now. Husband is in the hospital recovering from surgery.
> 
> I thought sleeping at our house would relax me so I wouldn't feel stressed out. Hahahahahaha!

I was nervous in my seat next to Jon Stark. More than nervous as it didn't feel right. It had been my hands and words that had committed an unforgivable sin. Yet the gods and my husband were trying to make me feel otherwise. With a single glare, Tyrion reminded me of my place. If I, as a king, was shown to be nervous I would bring dishonor onto Jon.  
  
Ghost sat on his hind legs in front of Jon. Whatever journey the direwolf had been on was over now. The animal was now never far from Jon. And, if he was, it was only for brief hours so that his natural instincts could be released.  
  
Sansa sat next to Jon and Arya sat next to me. Bran sat next to Arya who seemed to be the only one able to communicate with the boy. Most likely due to them being the oddest of the Stark children. Sam, Davos, Tyrion, Brienne, and Gendry sat at one table. The other table would be for Howland Reed and any men he brought with him. All of us were growing nervous waiting for his arrival. A raven had come a day ago announcing when he should be arriving.  
  
Finally Howland came accompanied by twenty men. His men sat while he stayed standing. If he tried to attack us, we would be able to easily defeat him. Or if he managed to be more powerful than we imagined, we would be able to get guards nearby. Arya and Brienne were two of the most powerful fighters I knew. Jon, myself, and Gendry weren't easy to kill either. From what I knew about the man, I hardly felt a betrayal was unlikely. The sentiment was shared among everyone, but we couldn't take any chances.  
  
"Bronn?" Tyrion asked and I turned to where he was looking.  
  
Bronn removed his hood and I recognized him. I had seen him in the Dragonpit where he had taken Podrick to go drinking. The man hadn't appeared to be loyal to Cersei Lannister. A memory of Tyrion talking about the man flashed into my mind. On the road they had been good friends. He had also been the man to briefly shoot down Drogon.  
  
"So I imagine you're not working for my sister." Tyrion asked in a jovial tone.  
  
"I don't find it profitable to serve a mad ruler." Bronn replied. "I want to live long enough to enjoy my fortunes. Howland Reed was a means to an end. He was going to Winterfell which is where you were. I figure the best way to get my castle is by going back into your service."  
  
"This time you will get a castle. I promise."  
  
"As do I." Jon said and Bronn bowed his head.  
  
Howland was silent the entire time. His posture didn't betray any nervousness. I could imagine he was feeling anything but calm. Now was the day he would be revealing a great secret. Now was the day he would either betray Eddard or serve him beyond the grave. Jon and I looked at each other to reassure ourselves. My love would have the final proof of his heritage this day.  
  
"We are happy that you arrived, Howland Reed." Jon started. "Whatever is said here may stay in this room or it may not. In any case the information you have is more than valuable."  
  
"I am sorry for my delay, Your Grace," Howland replied. "I would've been here sooner but I was delayed. Westeros is now at a time of war with the fiercest enemies that have been seen in a long time. The dead have come back and Cersei Lannister now holds the throne. It didn't seem to be a good idea to leave my House without a protector."  
  
"Who is guarding your House while you are away?"  
  
"My daughter Meera. She will make sure that chaos does not erupt in my absence. I had to instruct her before going away."  
  
"And before that you needed to wait for her arrival." I added. "Your daughter was one of the reasons Bran Stark was able to survive beyond the Wall. If not for you I would've lost one of my kin. For that myself and Jon are more than grateful."  
  
I didn't flinch as Howland observed me. Even though he might be wondering if I was a fit king, I couldn't let that bother me. Jon believed in me and had named me his husband. Daenerys had also believed in me. Now it was up to my performance here to show that I was a man to be respected. That no matter the stains of my past, they were gone now. Now I was once again a man with an honorable future ahead of him.  
  
"We meant for Jaime Lannister to be here at this meeting." Jon apologized. "But he is away on a mission for the crown."  
  
"His presence wasn't one I was concerned about." Howland replied. "Jorah's presence does surprise me, though. When I read the letter I thought you had made an error in writing it. I trusted your father and so I trust you with this choice. Even though I don't understand it."  
  
"King Jorah Mormont has proven himself worthy of forgiveness. I have passed my own forgiveness onto him and so have the gods. He has been proven to be Azor Ahai, the only one that can save us."  
  
"Forgive me if I don't believe this by your words alone."  
  
"Jorah has had visions from the late Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Samwell Tarly spent many sleepless nights before confirming Jorah's visions. None of us were going to accept him as Azor Ahai without proof. Even he himself wanted to make sure as he felt himself unworthy of the title. In the battle against Euron Greyjoy and the Golden Company, Jorah used his powers to win."  
  
"Have you spoken to your cousin, King Jorah?"  
  
"I have sent her a letter but have heard no reply yet." I replied. "From what I know of Lyanna's rule, she has made me proud. She has done what I could not. My only regret for her is that I forced her into the position of Head of House Mormont."  
  
I saw Tyrion start to speak and glared at him. For once he remained silent. He knew that we had to be polite to Howland. It wouldn't do to scare him off or make him not feel safe. Though that wasn't likely, it was still important to treat him with respect. He was about to break his silence after so long.  
  
"What happened at the Tower of Joy?" Jon asked. "Did Lyanna Stark have a child?"  
  
"Ned and I defeated Ser Arthur Dayne." Howland began. "Because of the prowess of the man, we had to use dishonorable means to win. We thought, as everyone did, that Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna. It didn't make sense if you knew the Targaryen prince, but it had soon become an indisputable fact. Once Arthur was dead, Ned went into the tower. I stood outside as this would be a private moment between him and his sister. Once he came out he was carrying a child."  
  
"Did Rhaegar rape Lyanna?"  
  
"That he didn't. She had loved him and he had loved her. We kept the truth secret for the child's protection as well as Lyanna's honor. Better for people to think Rhaegar kidnapped her than for others to think she loved him."  
  
"And what was the name of this child?"  
  
"Lyanna named him Jaehaerys Targaryen. But, to keep him safe, Ned gave the child another name and paraded him as a bastard. Jon Snow was the name given to the child. You are the child of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen."  
  
There was silence in the room. While Jon appeared strong I could see beneath his armor. He had wanted to believe that his true heritage was a lie. That Sam and Bran had both been mistaken. Howland hadn't come just to prove to others that Jon hadn't been born a bastard. He had come so that Jon would have no choice but to believe.  
  
He turned to me as if I could say anything against Howland. Yet with his eyes that begged me, I was forced to observe Howland. The man didn't look nervous or afraid his lie wouldn't be bought. He was relieved after hiding the truth for so long. A warmth in the man seemed to be radiating through his limbs. Once Howland left the Great Hall, he would be a new man.  
  
"Do Your Graces doubt me?" Howland asked and looked at Jon.  
  
"There is no doubt in our minds you are telling the truth." I replied. "It is just difficult for a man to accept his past was a lie. It takes a strong man to just accept such a harsh truth. Jon has known this truth but it is a hard one to be reminded of."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Samwell Tarly found the document of Rhaegar and Lyanna's marriage. Bran Stark used his greensight to see their union and Jon's birth."  
  
Rhaegal and Drogon's roars could be heard. One of Ghost's ears flicked as he briefly focused on the dragons. Howland and his men tensed briefly. He must not have seen them on the way to Winterfell or else he was still entranced in the deadly beauty of the creatures.  
  
"What do we do now?" Jon asked. "Does my true heritage really need to be revealed?"  
  
As Jon was a Stark more than he ever would be a Targaryen, I could understand his insistence on not being referred to by his father's side. If he had been more of a Targaryen than he wanted to admit, he wouldn't have minded fucking Daenerys Targaryen. A woman who had been revealed to be his aunt. Yet the truth tainted his memories of her. Though, as was his way, he didn't blame either of them for their brief union. In some ways he looked on their union with fondness.  
  
"My Targaryen heritage shouldn't be used to solidify my claim on the Iron Throne." Jon continued. "I have risen from my status of bastard to the title of King of the Seven Kingdoms. Stating my true heritage would just be redundant. Besides, maybe it is time for House Targaryen's claim to the Iron Throne to be a thing of the past."  
  
"Even when Robert Baratheon dethroned House Targaryen, he didn't do so purely on his own merits." I pointed out. "They indicated the Targaryen blood that ran in his House as a reason he was the rightful king of Westeros. The simplest way to show you are the rightful ruler of Westeros would be to bring up your Targaryen blood. Unlike King Robert, you are a legitimate Targaryen heir."  
  
"There has been no mention of Targaryen blood in Cersei Lannister."  
  
"Cersei has something you will never have." Tyrion chimed in. "Which is a good thing. Unlike you who have built followers from trust, she has built followers from fear. People are too terrified to question where she came from as that might be the last thing they ask. Besides fear, she is the wife of a former king. She is also the mother of two former kings whose wife is no longer alive. You can't replicate what Cersei has done, nor do I think you'd want to."  
  
Jon looked defeated but did not argue. Once this meeting was concluded I would comfort him. I would remind him that this shouldn't bother him. His world had been turned upside down but he could continue to be strong. He hadn't lost focus once he'd found out the truth. He could continue to be strong until after the war. And then...then he could fully focus on how he would honor his Targaryen side.  
  
Jon had been adamant on taking the name of Jon Stark. After the war, though, that might change. The word of his heritage might come out and he would be forced to embrace the House he didn't relate to. With Ghost by his side, no one would ever be able to forget his Northern upbringing.  
  
"You have gained the respect of the North." Howland said, breaking the silence. "You rose far above your status of bastard. You didn't need any title to do so. If the North has faith in you, they will follow you even after learning the truth."  
  
"That is a good sentiment, Howland," Sansa replied. "But us Northerners can be a hard lot to please. We finally gained our independence from the Iron Throne after the former King of the North, Robb Stark, fought for it. We now serve the crown but at least a Northerner is on the Iron Throne. How do you expect us to react when Jon's blood is revealed? How do you expect us to react when it's been revealed we've been serving a Targaryen this entire time?"  
  
"I don't imagine everyone will be happy. Nor do I think Jon's rule will be without whispers of rebellion. But I do expect most to come to their senses when they remember all Lyanna's son has done for them. Him being raised a Stark should help quell some of their fears. Unless they want to blame Ned for raising him as a Targaryen."  
  
No one would blame Lord Eddard for betraying the North in such a way. Not one person in the Great Hall said anything to that theory. Eddard had left himself a proud legacy that no one in the North would help destroy. Even those in the South still had fond memories of the men. The world would not soon see the likes of him again. Though Jon did an honorable job at being like Eddard.  
  
Tales of Jon being romantically entangled with Daenerys hadn't been kept secret. They flew on the wind to the point that they could be a problem. The smart thing to do would be to pretend Jon had broken off the relationship. So the North could tell tales of their king being able to sense incest even before it happened. Or the tales could be fabricated to the point he had never consummated his affections for Daenerys. Though it was likely my love would find such deceit dishonorable.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" Jon whispered into my ear.  
  
Jon was depending on me to be his strength. I had been Khaleesi's strength and now I would be his. I would offer up my advice so he could make the right decision. Or as right of a decision as he was currently capable of. The truth was that telling people Jon was really Jaehaerys Targaryen could make them upset. Though the thought of a rebellion against him didn't seem likely. If he survived this war then more people would be thankful for his help.  
  
"It is dangerous telling people the truth of your heritage." I whispered into his ear. "Yet it is one you can take. The North may be disturbed for some time but the thought of open rebellion against you doesn't seem likely. You have already built up a wealth of allies."  
  
Jon paused a moment and then nodded. He looked at everyone in the room. Ghost started to walk around which left most nervous. This creature was the symbol of House Stark and seemed to be an extension of Jon at times. Except for the sound of the direwolf's feet, the room was silent.  
  
"There is a great risk in revealing the truth." Jon said as if he weren't disturbed. "Yet it is a risk that can and should be taken. If I hold onto my shame for too long it could damage my reign. Others could use it against me as a reason to start yet another rebellion. I will always be a Stark of Winterfell and the blood of House Targaryen will be something I own."  
  
"And how do you plan to reveal that you are Jaehaerys Targaryen?" Sansa asked.  
  
"Lyanna Mormont has been one of my most loyal allies. If she doesn't withdraw her support after learning the truth, no one will. She was the only one to lend her support to retake Winterfell. She was also the one to get me named King of the North."  
  
"I will send the raven out as soon as this meeting is over."  
  
"I don't think there is anything more to discuss." I replied. "The purpose of this meeting was to get confirmation on Jon Stark's heritage. We have that as well as a plan for what to do next."  
  
"This meeting has ended." Jon said.  
  
Once everyone but Jon and Ghost had left the room, I fell back into my chair. All the fear I had been repressing came to the forefront. Soon enough I would become exhausted yet sunset was far away. To retain my honor would require me to stay away. Besides honor there might be things I would need to do.  
  
"At least I've already sent a letter to Lyanna." I said when Jon turned to look at me. "The news you have taken me won't come as a total surprise."  
  
"I am sorry I haven't sent the message of our marriage out sooner." Jon replied.  
  
"I understand why. Sending out so many ravens for the sole purpose of stating your union would be wasteful. This is a time of war and we should send only the most necessary of messages."  
  
Jon nodded. Me sending a letter to my cousin was a family affair. it was me reaching out to someone I hadn't talked to since my exile.  
  
"Has she replied?" Jon asked.  
  
"No." I replied. "But I didn't expect her to. I have done a great wrong. My father gave you our ancestral sword as he had given up all faith in me."  
  
"Jeor Mormont would be proud of what you've done. You're not the man my father talked about."  
  
We got out of our chairs and embraced each other. Our lips and hands reassuring each other about the future. Reassuring each other that a good future awaited both of us. After we had calmed down, we simply embraced each other. Ghost started whining as if he was in need of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't recall much about Howland Reed's personality. So...hopefully I got something right about it?


	19. Jaehaerys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Stark finally reveals to the North that he is actually Jaehaerys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for the long delay for this chapter. revrezner got released from the hospital and now I'm playing nurse. Not the sexy kind of nurse but the 'can I have apple juice', 'can you pull up my underwear because I can't reach them', and other various chores. Plus there's the usual amount of housework.
> 
> So I'm sorry about any future delays.

_Kings Jon Stark and Jorah Mormont,_  
  
_Jon Stark has more than proved himself to me. The first time he appeared to me he was pleading for help. How could anyone not help House Stark at their greatest time of need? Since that day Jon has never revealed to me that he was unworthy of any title. The fact that Targaryen blood runs through his veins matters little to me as his Stark blood is much stronger._  
  
_It has taken me awhile to think about my cousin's actions and if he should be forgiven for them. The only reason I am forgiving Jorah is because Jon has chosen him. I trust Lyanna's son more than myself at this moment in time. I pray I haven't made the wrong decision._  
  
_Lady Lyanna Mormont_  
  
The fierce winter air tried to rip my cousin's letter from my hand. I pulled the letter close to me and put it back in its place. Once it was secured on my hip, my attention was focused to the training field. Dothraki, Unsullied, and Westerosi all gathered together. Over the last few days we had learned from each other. If we learned to incorporate each other's abilities into our own then we might have a chance against the dead.  
  
I turned my head when a Dothraki yelled out over his fallen opponent. The Northern woman looked somewhat battered but she hadn't accepted defeat. Not yet. The Dothraki smiled once she continued to fight him. I understood why he found this sight so amusing. In his culture women were mere servants that didn't fight. Khaleesi, the most high ranking Dothraki women, weren't fighters. Their power came from their Khals. It was lucky that Drogo had actually loved Daenerys.  
  
As I was a king, I feigned paying attention to the sparring taking place before me. It wouldn't do for others to see me as laxing in my duties. The reign of Jon needed to appear strong in every respect so the truth would be taken easier. In just a few hours Jaehaerys Targaryen would be revealed. It wouldn't do for our men to point to my lack of attention at that time.  
  
The woman fell down again and I realized now was the time for action. Again she had made the same mistake. Dothraki were notorious for not fighting like Westerosi. She always paused at a time that would keep her safe from any of her fellow Northerners. The Dothraki backed away once I walked towards them. I could tell he wanted to test himself against me. Maybe later.  
  
"Is he a Northerner?" I asked after helping the woman up. "Does he look like he belongs here? "  
  
"No, Your Grace." She said and barely met my gaze.  
  
"Your maneuvers would work against any from the North. But to win against a Dothraki you need to learn other ways to fight."  
  
"And how many Dothraki have you fought?"  
  
"I will make sure to give you chores that will last the night."  
  
The woman looked away in shame. She knew she had messed up but I couldn't afford pity right now. We had to be at our strongest once we fought the dead. If there was disrespect amongst the troop then it would be possible for orders to be disobeyed on a whim. Even though the woman was frustrated, she would either learn or die. There was no other set of options for a soldier.  
  
"It takes time to learn to fight the Dothraki." I said. "But it can be done."  
  
I signaled for the woman to step back as I faced the Dothraki. Depending on how this man had learned, he could be extremely dangerous. He seemed to be extremely comfortable on the snow to the point I wondered if it was sand. Some, like him, had adapted very well to life beyond Essos. If he won this fight then the woman could mock me. I didn't need more complaints from her.  
  
The Dothraki moved swiftly towards me. It was as though he was a bear instead of a man. Luckily I had fought both in my lifetime. Our swords clashed with the sound of a dragon's roar. This happened time and time again. Both of us looking for the perfect opening. Both of us making that near impossible for the other.  
  
I saw my moment which would make this sparring session end quickly. The problem was that it would allow the Dothraki an opening just as good. There was only a few more seconds to make a decision. I had been sparring throughout the day and the man had much more stamina than I did. With a quick prayer to the gods, I made my move.  
  
"Graddakh!" The Dothraki exclaimed.  
  
He had reacted only a moment too slow. It had been the slightest of mistakes that I had used to my advantage. The Dothraki held his arm at an odd angle which showed me it was bruised. It was only his pride that kept him holding his weapon. He hadn't fallen down but his posture showed I had won the fight.  
  
"You can defeat him." I told the woman. "All it takes is practice."  
  
"And if I can't?" She replied.  
  
"There is always the chance the dead don't fight like Dothraki."  
  
Her eyes asked a question but she held back. I had fought the dead as had my husband. They hadn't fought like any kind of men I had encountered. They were a force that destroyed anything in their path. They felt no fear, only the need to destroy. Maybe the White Walkers did have feelings. At least more so than the wights.  
  
If she had been polite before I wouldn't have given her a sarcastic answer. I would've said that the flexibility of the Dothraki was needed to fight the dead. Like the dead, the horselords had a ferocity in them that defied reason. Maybe, at the end, it would be the Dothraki that saved the living.  
* * *  
Again I was seated by Jon in the Great Hall. Unlike before, the room was filled to the brim. Everyone that could be here was here. Those that couldn't be were standing right outside the doors. Sansa had a stern expression on her face while Ghost paroled the room. If anything went wrong, the direwolf would be one of the first to react.  
  
"Lord Eddard Stark raised me as his own." Jon began with no fear in his voice. "He told me I was his son and a bastard. My whole life I've gained respect despite my status. I have gained the respect of many despite my birth. My father lied to me in an attempt to protect me."  
  
There was silence in the Great Hall as most were shocked. It took great strength to keep my hands on my chair. Brienne of Tarth, Bronn, and Ghost would be the first to react to any attacks. There was no need for the royal family to show any signs of distress. Jon glanced at me briefly to calm himself down.  
  
"I have Stark blood in my veins, but it is not from Eddard." Jon said and his voice broke only for a moment. "My father is Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother is Lyanna Stark. My real name is Jaehaerys Targaryen. Samwell Tarly, Bran Stark, and Howland Reed all confirmed this. The truth of my heritage does not change who I am nor does it affect my loyalties."  
  
Unlike the silence from before, this was a loud silence. Though no one spoke, it was as if they were yelling out. Expressions went from shocked to angry. Only a few remained nonchalant. Though those few could be hiding dissent so their rebellion would be successful. Once the silence ended there was shouting. Some stood up and pointed at Jon and myself.  
  
"You lied to us!" An older man yelled. "We trusted you!"  
  
"Jon Stark did not know!" I yelled back. "None of us did! We had multiple people confirm before we believed anything!"  
  
"This Targaryen rode a dragon and we are to believe you had no knowledge of his heritage?" A young woman sneered.  
  
"At the time, we had suspicions about my heritage." Jon replied calmly. "I had even accepted who I was. But it wasn't until Howland confirmed beyond a shadow of a doubt that I decided to make the truth known. Unlike Bran whose greensight can't be used as evidence and Samwell who merely found records, Howland was by the Tower of Joy when Lyanna died."  
  
It took many minutes for the Great Hall to become silent again. Even when there was no talking, the anger was more than noticeable. Davos shared a brief look at me and I nodded. After everyone had let out their shock, there were more people that seemed to be calmed. More people that understood Jon had not changed because of his true name. Yet not enough people had come to that realization. With a few deep breaths I was able to calm myself down.  
  
"Have you all forgotten what Jon Stark has done?" Davos asked angrily. "Is him being a Targaryen enough to undo all that he has done? It is him who won back Winterfell from the Boltons. It is him who gained valuable allies in the Wildlings. It is him who risked everything to get the resources we need to fight this war. Is everything undone because he has Targaryen blood in his veins?"  
  
"How can we trust the Wildlings?" One young girl asked. "And the Dothraki are even stranger."  
  
"Fighting the Night Khal is what our Khaleesi believed in." A Dothraki nearly hissed in reply. "We will kill him and make her proud."  
  
The man had taken time to say each word. The common tongue was hard for him and yet he was learning quickly. Soon he might speak the language as well as any person from Westeros. His reply had surprised the child and caused her to shake. Her mother, on the other hand, seemed to be convinced. At least for the moment. After the war she and others might have questions.  
  
"We all have a common enemy." Jon said. "The true enemy is the Night King. Bickering wastes time and makes our death more certain. I have never believed myself to be anything other than a Stark and that does not change now. I may ride a dragon and have Targaryen blood, but I will always consider myself a Stark."  
  
A portion of the people in the Great Hall started to cheer. Us Northerners were hard to move as we liked tradition. The North did not forget and old rivalries could be in our minds for generations. It was not easy to forget how Aegon Targaryen had forced the North into servitude. Maybe in time my kin could learn to accept House Targaryen. Or maybe they would always be stubborn on the matter.  
  
"And what happens when the common enemy goes away?" A man asked.  
  
"We will deal with the future when it comes." Arya replied. "Just because the dead are defeated doesn't mean Westeros will erupt into chaos. Your fears are foolish."  
  
I saw Jon do his best to refrain from smiling. His younger sister was volatile and didn't understand how to fight in a political arena. The fact she was trying meant she wanted to participate. She wanted to defend her home in anyway she could. Even in an arena she was unfamiliar with.  
  
Her response had made the man go silent. Either he was shocked by Arya's response or he knew she was right. The way she stared at him until he looked away, made me think she wanted a fight. Maybe it was easier for her to fight physical battles instead of political ones.  
  
The Great Hall was silent yet again. And again the room seemed to be quickly gathering supporters for Jon. Those who were still angry opened their mouths and shut them without saying a word. They must be trying to think up arguments that would discredit Jon and myself.  
  
"What about Jorah Mormont?" An old man asked. "Isn't he the one who sold people into slavery and then fled into exile? Isn't he the same Jorah that shamed his House?"  
  
"Lady Lyanna Mormont forgave me for my crimes." I replied calmly. "The only reason she did so was because she trusts Jon. It doesn't matter to her that he is a Targaryen as Stark blood flows strongly in his veins."  
  
"And you might need to remember people change." Tyrion said coming to my defense. "The Jorah that fled into exile isn't the same one in front of you. He has more than earned redemption. The trials and tribulations he experienced in Essos helped him become stronger. The Jorah who fled into exile I wouldn't trust to be king. But that Jorah isn't the one before you."  
  
Arya looked at the old man and there was a coldness in her eyes. She looked like a direwolf, a dragon, and every other ferocious wild creature. Of course people being more concerned with politics than survival would annoy her. There was a deadly enemy yet everyone was more worried if the wrong kind of blood was in someone's veins. Gendry looked at her and she instantly calmed down. Though the coldness still remained in her eyes.  
  
Gendry looked more than tired from forging weapons. Bran had managed to find suggestions on how to make Valyrian steel. But the process had been long and hard. Due to the urgency, he had hardly had a moment's break from work. Yet he managed with the help of Arya. It seemed that the Stark girl helped keep the Baratheon bastard stable.  
  
"Jorah is Azor Ahai Reborn." Davos said and seemed to regret the words after saying them. "I do not believe in prophecies but he has proof to back the claims up. He might be the only thing that can save us in the end."  
  
"Have you all forgotten how Jon took back Winterfell?" Sansa asked in a soft but harsh tone. "Why did you not bend the knee when that was mentioned? No one but a Stark should rule Winterfell. Someone of the late House Bolton doesn't deserve it. They are too cruel and belong in Essos more than Westeros. Ramsay Bolton raped me and once I bore his child, I would've been killed. Even when he needed a child from me, he would treat me so cruelly that I might have died. It was Theon Greyjoy that helped me escape and Jon Stark who let me get vengeance. So why doesn't the mere mention of him taking back Winterfell make you see reason?"  
  
Sansa hadn't wanted to reveal the truth about Jon's heritage. Yet here she was recounting the story of her abuse. It was hard for her as the slight tremor of her hands revealed. Around the room those who hadn't liked the truth about Jon were quickly coming around to his side. The story about her betrayal by Littlefinger and Jon's rescue of her were well known. Though the exact details were reserved for certain people.  
  
"You are Jaehaerys Targaryen." A man said and looked at Jon. "You are not Eddard Stark's son but Rhaegar Targaryen's. Excuse us for our apparent dissent. We are only shocked at the truth as you must have been. I will never lay a hand against you."  
  
After he spoke a chant of 'Jaehaerys Targaryen' and 'the True King' echoed throughout the Great Hall. Everyone was on Jon's side no matter the truth of his heritage. I felt relaxed and saw my love nearly collapse into his chair. The stress had exhausted both of us. Only Sansa still had the same expression on her face and I understood why. This had been a risky move and this meeting could've turned out very differently.  
  
Every time Jaehaerys was uttered Jon would grimace. It was slight but it was there. He was a Stark of Winterfell and to hear his Targaryen name uttered could drive him mad at this moment. Tyrion didn't seem apt to stop the chanting as it was a good political move to let it continue. He probably also found some amusement in it. But I didn't want Jon to be tormented longer than he had to.  
  
I stood up and the room quieted. There was no face in the room that wished harm unto Jon. That was good. The chant had gone on long enough to cement good feelings toward my love. The words I uttered would have to continue with the proud atmosphere in the room.  
  
"Your kings are proud to have you in our service." I said. "But Jon Stark will always be Jon Stark. The fires of Old Valyria burn deep into his veins but it isn't the roar of a dragon that comes from his mouth. It is the howling of a wolf! And that is what it will always be!"  
  
A new round of cheering started and Jon nodded his head. He was grateful and most likely hoped that no one would call him Jaehaerys ever again. As the cheering continued everyone bent their knee to Jon and Ghost walked back to him. The first true battle of our reign had ended in a victory. He had kept the hearts of his people securely inside of him. There might be betrayals but not for a very long time.  
  
Betrayals always happened and one had to learn not to see enemies in shadows. To distinguish an enemy from fear. If a man failed to learn that lesson then he would be driven into madness. That was what had happened to the Mad King. Jon had good guidance and the willingness to learn. He could accept that he wasn't always right.  
  
Where was Jaime Lannister? If he failed in his mission to kill Cersei the war would become much harder. She had lost her ally of Euron Greyjoy but she would find new allies. The cruelty around her made some fear and others trust. But those were thoughts for later as this moment demanded to be enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I wanted Jon's declaration of having Targaryen blood to be resolved in this chapter so that the fic could progress smoothly, I didn't want it to be too easy. I wanted to show a struggle. I especially wanted to show that not everyone agreed at once.
> 
> Thank you super nerds of the internet. Without you I couldn't have quickly found an appropriate Dothraki curse word.


	20. We’re Never Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Lannister returns to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from a phrase said in Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles.
> 
> I am still waiting for Season 3.
> 
> Cancellation? What cancellation?

"Your Grace," The guard said. "Ser Jaime Lannister is at the gate."  
  
"Let him in." I replied curtly.  
  
"He has requested to speak with you or Jon immediately."  
  
I nodded in understanding. Jon was riding Rhaegal as there was nothing else to do and he needed the practice. I also needed the practice but fear was holding me back. Fear I wanted to keep.  
  
I followed the guard from the courtyard to where Jaime was waiting. He hadn't moved far from the gate. His eyes revealed none of the emotions he was feeling. If the Lannister were here then that could only mean that his sister was dead. Maybe Khaleesi would know what the man was feeling, but I didn't. I had been gifted with a loving family and couldn't imagine killing any of them. It still pained me that my father had died without me by his side. Though that might have been how he wanted it.  
  
"Have you succeeded in your mission?" I asked after I had waved the guard away.  
  
"Yes." Jaime replied with some sadness to his voice. "It was more than easy to kill my sister. She believed me when I said I had returned to her. That siding with you had been a mistake. Getting her alone took no effort at all. The only problem was killing the Mountain. It was only by a stroke of luck that the fire started and ended up killing him."  
  
"How did you get out of King's Landing?"  
  
"With Cersei and the Mountain dead, the people had no reason to act against me. All had feared and loathed Cersei. Only a few actually admired her. The Iron Throne is ready for Jon when he goes to claim it. There was none that dared contest the King's birthright."  
  
"You have done good work. Myself and Jon thank you for your service."  
  
"And you just believe me?"  
  
"If you had betrayed us, Cersei would not let you come here alone. She would've had you lead an army here. From what I've learned of your sister, she is not a subtle woman."  
  
"That she is not."  
  
Jaime needed no order to follow me once I started to walk. Another training session, this time lead by Brienne of Tarth and Bronn, was taking place so Winterfell was quiet. The common people who had found shelter here didn't cause much noise. As time had gone on they had become more scared of the dead. Every moment could be the last they would have. It was a fear that tore away at them. There was not much I could do and so I continued my walk with Jaime.  
  
"Things have happened since you were away." I told Jaime as we walked. "Jon has revealed his true heritage to the people. There was some commotion but it was quickly resolved. The North does admire him to the point his Targaryen blood didn't cause a rebellion."  
  
"And there is the fact of a common enemy." Jaime pointed out. "Or do you Northerners care more for your pride?"  
  
"Pride is what helps keep us warm."  
  
"Tyrion is right. Sometimes people can't tell if you're joking."  
  
For a moment I too wondered if I were joking. When the words had come out of my mouth they had seemed mere sounds of jest. But now I thought differently. Us Northerners were tied very much to our pride. At times it seemed we had never truly joined the Seven Kingdoms and were only looking for our chance at breaking away. Yet now I sat on the Iron Throne with my husband Jon Stark.  
  
"Is there any other news?" Jaime asked after a moment.  
  
"We are finally making use of the dragonglass Jon mined at Dragonstone." I replied. "Bran has been able to use his greensight to see back to when Valyrian steel was perfected. It took a few days for him to figure out when that took place."  
  
"If he can see so far back in the past, why not go to when the White Walkers were first defeated? It would help with strategy."  
  
"And what if the Night King is powerful enough to sense Bran doing such a thing? What if the Night King has already anticipated Bran doing such a thing and so has changed their strategy? What if he could erase his original weakness?"  
  
"So it is pointless to do so."  
  
It had taken up a large portion of a meeting to come to that conclusion. All of us had hoped that there would be a simple solution to this war but that wasn't the case. From what I had seen in life, simplicity wasn't possible.  
  
"I assume the cripple isn't also a blacksmith." Jaime said.  
  
"No, he isn't." I replied and ignored the slight against Bran. "Gendry has proved himself a very good blacksmith. The Valyrian steel needs a unique element to be properly forged. Luckily we have Rhaegal to grant us dragonfire. Making each blade is dangerous and tiring. It is a testament to Gendry's skill that he has made many Valyrian blades."  
  
"And how many has he made?"  
  
"Not enough. We have made sure that those of high enough rank and skill have Valyrian blades. We have had to resort to giving people weapons tipped with dragonglass and Valyrian steel."  
  
"So the common people will be defenseless?"  
  
"Not entirely. Some of the common people have shown enough skill to be given dragonglass daggers. We have done our best to give any group at least one or two people with the proper weapons."  
  
Every time I had to defend these decisions I felt horrible. It didn't matter that war left no one with clean hands. It mattered that there were people without the weapons that could kill the dead. Thousands could die and it would be my fault. I was one of the two kings and so every death fell on my shoulders.  
  
"You're doing what you can." Jaime said as if he could read my guilt. "Valyrian steel was always hard to make. The fact you have had so many made shows your commitment. Thousands will live because of your decisions."  
  
"Your Grace." A man said with a bow. "Ser Jaime. Jorah, there are preparations to be dealt with."  
  
"Jaime should see first hand what has happened since he left." I replied.  
  
My duties would've felt mundane if not for the fact the dead were coming. If one thing was done the wrong way then many could die. Still my body was torn by fear just as fiercely as it would've been by boredom. The most stressful thing to be dealt with was Gendry's status on making Valyrian blades. There never seemed to be enough.  
  
As I did my duties as king I thought to how things would be after the war. Spring would be much hotter in King's Landing than in Winterfell. It might take a few months but Jon would become used to the weather. Maybe he would learn to not wear his furs in the thick of summer. It would be a sight to see him sweat heavily as he tried desperately to keep his furs on. It would probably take him passing out once or twice to get him to change his ways.  
  
It would be hard for either of us to visit the North. We would be busy with our own work of running the kingdom. That included making an heir. While Sansa favored just having sex with me to make a child, it would be better to share a woman. The thought of three bodies tangled together nearly distracted me from my duty. I was able to drive the images away but couldn't get rid of the taste.  
  
"Have I done something wrong?" A young man asked.  
  
"No, you haven't." I replied. "With such a vicious cold that hasn't been seen for many generations, it was always likely we would lose some food. Just remember to be more careful in the future. We can't win the war if we starve to death."  
  
Rations. That's what my mouth was talking about and ears were hearing. Some of the food had been ruined from a combination of cold and poor conditions. The latter was the thing to focus on as it could be fixed. The young man's father nearly fell over in relief. They both knew that being on a king's bad side wasn't the way to live.  
  
The hours both rushed and dragged by. Everything was important but extremely tedious. Jaime nearly dosed off at one point but he refused to leave. Most likely due to the fact he needed to know what was going on. He was nearly as good with strategy as Tyrion was. But he was only a good strategist due to the knowledge he had before any fighting took place. The only way to gain such information was to learn it. In some cases it could be extremely boring.  
  
After an eternity I was finally able to go back to my room. The fireplace was home to a comforting fire. I sat in one of the chairs and watched as the flames licked the air before disappearing. At times it appeared as though snakes were trying to escape but to no avail. They were trapped in the flames until the fire died.  
  
My eyes could not decided whether they wanted to stay open or not. For a reason unknown to me I fought sleep. For some reason I wanted to stay awake even though now was a time to relax. When the fighting started again there might not be a chance like this for awhile. Then my days would be full of worrying that the dead would win.  
  
Each day of calm allowed me to think that the dead weren't coming. That the dead would never be able to break through the Wall. But that hope could turn deadly if followed through. I had already allowed my hope of never riding Drogon to take over. Since the day I touched him, I hadn't gone near the creature. There was a hope in me that I would never have to ride him. The only thing comforting about that fear was it wasn't selfish. It was about honor.  
  
That didn't make it any less dangerous for me to forgo riding Drogon. His flames were much more deadly than those in the fireplace. His breath could help imbue Valyrian steel with the qualities it was infamous for. It could be he was too proud to help forge Valyrian steel and so had Rhaegal do the deed.  
  
The door opened and I turned to see Jon enter. He looked more tired and worn than I had seen him in quite some time. He was strong when others were watching but that armor didn't need to be worn around me. He sat in the chair that was beside my own. He closed his eyes and I allowed him his silence.  
  
"Jaime arrived." Jon said, breaking the silence. "Could killing Cersei really be that easy?"  
  
"He has no reason to lie about that." I told him. "To you or I such a deed would be near impossible. She doesn't respect either of us. She doesn't respect her twin as a person, but she does love him in her own way. When we love someone we don't see all the negative qualities about them. It makes it easier for betrayal to come from that direction."  
  
"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that from you."  
  
"No, we don't have her faults. Traitors may come in the future but never from your family."  
  
"Or the man I married."  
  
Jon reached out his hand to me and I took it. It felt young yet worn. My love had been told all his life he was a mere bastard. That his blood made him something to be scoffed at. Yet he had risen from that upbringing. If I were put in his position would I gain such strength or would I be consumed by rage? Would I hate the world and want it to burn? It was a blessing that possibility had never been presented to me.  
  
"Winterfell won't remain safe." Jon said. "This place is unique. It is also the place where I was raised. The Night King won't let it stand."  
  
"The Night King may try to tear it down, but he won't be able to." I tried to reassure Jon. "Those who are here will remain safe."  
  
"You're not usually one to lie, Jorah."  
  
"You need to remain calm. You can't think too much of the future. I don't want to see you become unhinged. This train of thought will lead you to other scenarios. You can't allow that to happen."  
  
"So you don't think of me dying?"  
  
"I think of myself dying and leaving you alone more often than anything. Even if I live through this war, I am not a young man. But I don't let that fear rule me. I take one day at a time. I take every moment with you as something special."  
  
Jon looked more than worried by those words. I hoped that what I said would allow him to realize worrying wouldn't help at this moment. At meetings when strategy was being discussed was the time fear was acceptable. It allowed all of us to focus on how to survive. But now, in a room that was filled with the colors of sunset, was a time to relax. Was a time to gather strength for the next battle.  
  
"Do you worry about Bear Island?" Jon asked. "If the Night King has Viserion then he could burn your home to the ground. A dragon is magical and could allow him to pass over water."  
  
"It hasn't happened yet." I replied.  
  
In the back of my mind I was furious for the image he had planted in my mind. Lyanna had been cursed with her position because of me. One so young and wronged shouldn't die. However, worrying now wouldn't do any good. I was Azor Ahai and needed to win this war. I was the only one who could win this war.  
  
Jon would continue this conversation until the sun rose again. I stood up from my chair and kneeled in front of him. He was a handsome man that life would continue to shape into something even more beautiful. His hand went through my hair and I closed my eyes. My heart rate increased as did my love's breathing. He knew very well why I was poised like this.  
  
I slowly undid his pants until he was bare from the waist down. His cock was hard and only became more so as I kissed his inner thighs. A moan escaped his lips and I smiled. I continued to smile as I gave him a blow job. With every motion my mind left me. It went further away until the only thing I focused on was pleasure.  
  
"Aaaah!" Jon moaned and I gulped up his cum.  
  
Before I stood up, my love wiped his cum from my lips with one of his fingers. Once I had stood up he put a hand on my chest. How could I have ever thought of a life without him? How could I have debated if this was the right choice? Besides love and longing, I saw nervousness in his eyes. But his anxiety had nothing to do with the battles to come. It had everything to do with this moment.  
  
"Do you want something, my love?" I asked and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"I...I was wondering if I could penetrate you." Jon asked and then blushed.  
  
In reply I simply undressed in front of him. With every piece of clothing I removed, my cock got harder. Jon was going to take control this time and that excited me. No, it more than excited me. It made me feel a yearning unknown except when I was in Khaleesi's arms. Jon seemed to be frozen in ecstasy and when he resumed his motions, he clumsily took off his clothing. At one point he nearly fell to the floor after tripping on his pants. Both of us chuckled.  
  
We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed. Each kiss became more powerful than the last. Just as I was about to push Jon onto the bed, I allowed the younger man to push me down. My cock yearned to be inside my husband, but I controlled myself. This moment belonged to him. Unlike Daenerys who conquered my body as if that is the way it was supposed to happen, Jon was nervous.  
  
I bit his neck to help reassure him. To give him courage I guided his cock with my hands. A slight moan escaped his lips the moment my fingers brushed against his manhood. He remained nervous until he entered my ass. The expression on his face seemed like he was having an epiphany.  
  
"Conquer me, Jon." I begged. "Make me scream."  
  
"Yes..." He whispered and started to fuck me.  
  
At first his thrusts were slow and delicate. He soon became a wild animal, a mix between dragon and direwolf, and I had to use my arms and legs to keep him steady. The scent of lovemaking grew thick in the air and I used every chance to taste him. One moment he paused just long enough that I could look into his eyes. That took me to the edge. He wasn't Jon, he was something else in Jon's body. Something I needed badly.  
  
"Aaaah! Ooooh! Oh! Oh!" We yelled as one.  
  
I felt I could come a second time the moment Jon's cum entered me. But before I could try for another round, my love exited me and fell asleep on the bed. All the stresses of his life had finally taken their toll.  
  
A smile was on his sleeping face as I tucked him in and then lay beside him. His warmth was the only thing that was needed to keep my body warm. My body was racked with exhaustion yet I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to look at my husband's sleeping form for as long as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the intimate Jorah/Jon scene at the end of this chapter made me smile.
> 
> One of the limitations of First Person POV is that you can't see everything. I make up for that by reporting on important plot points. Such as Jaime successfully killing Cersei.


	21. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont, Jon Stark, and those loyal to them attempt their first battle against the dead.

A short distance to the East were the beginnings of the Last River. If I closed my eyes I swore I heard it off in the distance. If one were to go West and over the mountains, one would end up in Bear Island. Those simple facts calmed my mind so focus could be given to the present. Jon was besides me, also on horseback, as we made our way to the Night King's army.  
  
Bran hadn't said the Night King would be at this location, but that a large portion of the dead would be. Part of me wanted to fulfill my destiny and another wanted to hide from it. Beyond the Wall I had been afraid. The cold and fear had affected me as much as anyone else. My honor was the only thing that kept me from running away from fear. Well, honor and love.  
  
"You're scared." Jon said as the two dragons let out a roar.  
  
Drogon and Rhaegal seemed to be more than eager. They were finally having a chance at revenge. Finally having a chance to kill those that had taken their brother. Not for the first time the thought came if they could actually kill Viserion. While many saw these creatures as nothing more than beasts, they could actually feel. They could understand much more than a mere pet.  
  
Ghost let out a howl that mingled with the dragons' roars. For a brief moment he walked with us and then went off. I didn't need to turn my head to see where he'd gone. The direwolf would be making sure the army wasn't about to be ambushed. The sigil of House Stark either liked that duty or was trying to distract himself. Direwolves also understood much more than a common animal.  
  
"Of the dead?" I asked and tried to get away from the topic. "Sometimes I dream about being trapped on that island."  
  
"You know what I mean." Jon retorted. "Dragons are our greatest weapon against the dead. It's the reason I ride Rhaegal. If I can defeat my fear, so can you."  
  
"You have Targaryen blood in your veins. The fires of Old Valyria is in your entire being. I am a pure Northerner. There is nothing but snow in my veins."  
  
Ghost let out another howl and the dragons let out another series of roars. They were communicating with one another. It must be the first time this had happened. No other time in history would it have been able to occur. Dragons hadn't come to Westeros until the Targaryens and by that time Direwolves hadn't been sighted for quite some time.  
  
"Jon's right, you are scared." Arya said as she started walking by us. "It's silly to be afraid when Daenerys told you that you were Drogon's father. She hasn't been wrong yet."  
  
"And Sansa said you were able to touch Drogon." Jon added.  
  
"Merely touching a dragon doesn't mean I can ride one." I retorted.  
  
"Don't talk about you not being pure enough to ride a dragon. You sold people into slavery and fled into exile to escape execution. By helping Daenerys Targaryen you redeemed yourself. You're not the same man as before."  
  
"I know that. But that doesn't erase my sins. There is nothing within my power to make things right."  
  
"No one can change the past." Arya retorted. "But that doesn't mean you're bound to it. I have done things that I regret. It's useless to wallow in the guilt of things that cannot be changed."  
  
Arya Stark had briefly joined the ranks of the Faceless Men. Those assassins were more than deadly. Their history went back to slaves who refused to be conquered. Some theorized that they were the cause behind the Doom of Valyria. If that were so it wouldn't surprise me. The Faceless Men seemed to have powers unknown to any mortal man.  
  
Since she had gained enough respect to be let free, that must mean she had done things. Or maybe all she did was train. Something had frightened her enough that she didn't dare return.  
  
"I killed." Arya continued. "At the time I thought all my killings were right. Maybe they were. Maybe they weren't. The point is that I have done things I've regretted. I've made choices that shouldn't have been made."  
  
"You're much stronger than me." I argued.  
  
"You just lack conviction."  
  
I wanted to argue with the girl but I couldn't. In her eyes there was a darkness I couldn't comprehend. It was certainty of a kind only found in those much older. Yet in that darkness there was kindness or else she wouldn't have returned to Winterfell. She wouldn't have decided to help her family when there were so many left to kill.  
  
There was silence as the journey continued. Arya fell back and it was only Jon beside me. We grew tense as we felt the winter air becoming colder. There is a special kind of cold that surrounds the dead. It is a kind that grips you and threatens to take your sanity. My horse grew uneasy and it took all my strength to keep it from running off. Ghost howled loudly which stopped the majority of horses from crying out.  
  
"Do you see anything?" I asked Jon and he shook his head.  
  
Drogon and Rhaegal flew down low as if anticipating White Walkers. The dead were close by and I prayed the Night King was far away. I didn't know how to be Azor Ahai and if I died then all would be lost. It fell to me to kill the foul creature. If only my days and nights of testing my powers had gone anywhere.  
  
A herd of deer ran past us. For a moment I feared they were wights. A sigh of relief left my lips when I saw their eyes. They weren't dead and were merely trying to outrun the horrors behind them. I took Longclaw from its sheath and prepared for battle.  
  
"Dragon!" Arya shouted and I looked up.  
  
In the sky was Drogon and Rhaegal, but the Stark girl hadn't been referring to them. A hulking form went through the clouds with undead wings and blue eyes. Though I couldn't see him, I assumed the Night King was seated on Viserion. The creature was still beautiful yet he was twisted. It angered me to think he was no longer in control of himself. His mind was the Night King's now. If only there was a way to reach Viserion and convince him to turn on his new master. But that was only a dream and one that could never be.  
  
The hooves of Jon's horse quickly became lost because of the distance. He was rushing to get to Rhaegal, a much more suitable mount at the moment. He was now going somewhere I couldn't follow. As I forced my mind away from such thoughts, I found myself in the middle of a battle. It was taking every part of my leadership to keep my men in line.  
  
"Remember to aim for the White Walkers!" I yelled out. "Without them, the wights will have no power!"  
  
That was much easier said than done. The first wave of wights rushed at us. While they appeared numerous, it seemed a pitiful amount. What had they been on their way to do? What castle were they really after? Winterfell or someplace else?  
  
The archers ran to areas that were elevated enough to see across the battlefield. A few soldiers followed them as they would need protection. Myself and the others formed a line. I was out in front while those with Valyrian steel stood on either side of me. Behind us were men with dragonglass edged weapons, dragonglass daggers, and regular steel. Hopefully this would be enough to give us a victory.  
  
We clashed against the wights. They were of women, children, and young boys. Either the Night King wanted to lessen our morale or he was saving the larger wights for another purpose. I didn't feel good as I sliced through a young girl. Nor did I feel good as I killed a pregnant mother and then stabbed Longclaw through her stomach. It wouldn't do to have a baby to fight. I don't know if I could have looked in its eyes and declared its fate. Or maybe the baby was already dead.  
  
Around me there were screams of terror and bravado. The arrows must have gone through at least one White Walkers as a few wights just fell down. A few people cheered as they sensed victory on the horizon.  
  
"Do not cheer!" I yelled out but didn't know if I could be heard over the chaos. "There are still more White Walkers to kill and wights to deal with!"  
  
One of the men wasn't cheering for much longer. Instead of cheers, the next sound that came out of his mouth was a faint gurgling sound caused by a spear going through his throat. A man beside him had a wight wrapped around his neck. With gritted teeth I chopped off the first man's head. I tried not to think as I cut into the wight around the man's neck.  
  
The man had hardly a moment to think before the fight continued. I would've called it a battle but there was too much chaos for that. It was like a tavern brawl. We wanted to move forward but were forced into retreating. Yet we couldn't do so too fast or else the dead would sense our weakness. Though it felt like they already had.  
  
"Archers!" I yelled and a few muted voices replied. "Dammit."  
  
Only a few were left which meant we had the rest of the army to deal with. I looked up briefly to see three dragons fighting in the air. If Jon managed to win or drive back the Night King, we could live to fight another day. The army of the living was prepared hence we hadn't been killed yet. Were we winning or was that my mind trying to protect itself?  
  
"Arya!" I yelled out to the Stark girl.  
  
She was screaming for blood. At points, like this one, I was unsure of if she was aware of her surroundings. If she understood the danger or if she was too in love with the battle. She had just killed a wight and a soldier had died for her victory. It wasn't a callous thing, merely something that happened during battles. The problem was she seemed to be paying no mind to the fallen man.  
  
Just as I was about to go to her, I was distracted by my duties. There was enough strength now to drive the dead back just enough to gain a few seconds of respite. So that opening was taken and Arya was forced out of my mind. The guilt of allowing her to die couldn't overtake me at this moment.  
  
I ducked as Ghost jumped over my horse to get at a wight that had gotten through our barrier. The direwolf didn't wait for a thanks as that must not matter to him. Many dead started to break through and I did my best to keep the living alive.  
  
"Arya!" Gendry yelled and I looked for the pair.  
  
I was unable to see Arya but could see Gendry. A young woman's voice shouted so Arya must be alive. The Baratheon bastard was going towards her when a wight came to him. Unlike the others this was one with power. He was a large man and his muscles were evident even amongst all of the decay. Gendry held up his war hammer in an eagerness to fight. His powerful weapon was tipped with Valyrian steel and dragonglass. His war hammer was more than a match for the dead.  
  
While I was fighting my own battle, I glanced at Gendry's fight. They were an even pairing with the other wights trying to get at the bastard. The wight picked up a fallen sword and swung at the bastard. I could see clearly that Gendry would not be able to dodge or parry it. If he died then the living's supply to Valyria steel would be fully cut off.  
  
I felt a fire in my chest and breathed a sigh of relief. The feeling of Lightbringer was not one easily forgotten. Without thinking of how to use the weapon, a flame leapt from my chest to the wight attacking Gendry. The flame expanded and engulfed the enemy. Gendry gave me a nod of thanks and then went off to fight. I pushed away my confusion as contemplation could cost me my life.  
  
My horse found a small location away from the fighting. From this place I could have a better understanding of the battlefield. I could see the many connections that could lead to victory. My eyes drifted up to see how Jon was doing. Drogon and Rhaegal were putting up a good fight against the Night King. With Jon might just win the war here. Maybe the title of Azor Ahai was useless.  
  
Drogon broke away and allowed Rhaegal more maneuverability. As both were about to kill the undead monstrosity, everything went awry. A minor movement of Viserion's wing forced Drogon to keep his distance while pushing Rhaegal closer. The undead dragon bit the living one's neck. The green dragon did his best to fight, Rhaegal's apparent calmness indicated this was not the first of such attacks, but to no avail.  
  
I imagined Jon holding on for as long as he could. Maybe he would attempt to kill the Night King. Maybe he would succeed. My mouth yelled out but I couldn't hear any sound coming from it. Nothing else caught my attention except the winter wind that started to attack me. It became colder as if the Night King was laughing at me. The other thing that caught my attention was the illusion of Jon becoming more visible. There was a curse or a scream leaving his lips, but the wind was too loud for me to hear anything. Holding onto Rhaegal must have nearly killed him as he was bruised.  
  
To my surprise Jon came crashing into me and there was enough pressure on me that I could hold on to him. To my utter shock he nor I was dead. He looked at me with eyes that didn't seem to register anything around him.  
  
"Jorah?" Jon finally managed to ask. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
Up here? I finally took note of my surroundings. No longer was my steed a horse but Drogon. I laughed loudly as I thought about what must have happened. In my fear I had called out to Drogon and he had taken me as his rider. Then we had made our way to get Jon. I looked down and saw Rhaegal's lifeless form go crashing down. Up above was Viserion who seemed to be allowing me to recover my senses. That was either an honorable act or a sadistic one.  
  
"Get behind me." I said shakily and Jon obeyed my orders.  
  
Now that I was aware of my surroundings, I was nervous. The distance between Drogon and the ground felt greater. What if I fell? What if I died up here? Jon kissed me gently on the neck and a sense of calm ran over me. The gods had declared me Azor Ahai and so it was my fate to kill the Night King.  
  
Drogon responded to my tiniest movements. He understood what I wanted. He gathered some wind under his wings and attempted to ram the Night King's steed's stomach. Viserion pulled his wings close beside him and rolled away. Once he was a safe distance away he gained altitude. The moment he was high enough, he dove at me.  
  
Height! Of course! This battle was taking place in a much larger arena than I was used to. I had to think constantly about more dimensions than I was used to. Every time I had a chance at getting higher, I took it. Jon remained silent and merely focused on holding on. Over time I could see why Daenerys liked riding Drogon. Riding a dragon was an experience no words could describe. This excitement meant everything to me.  
  
As the battle wore on I tried to focus on the power within me. How I had saved Gendry and killed Euron Greyjoy wasn't something that could be done consciously. So I gave up on the endeavor. Against my efforts, Viserion was able to rise above me. He dove down and then brought his claws forward to dig into Drogon's back. A flame leapt from the arrowhead and went after the Night King.  
  
Drogon twisted and flew up. I expected to see the Night King and Viserion dead, but that wasn't the case. Probably due to the wicked creature being so powerful, he was able to dodge my flame. I prepared for him to increase his attacks but he flew away. Had I scared him that much? If I were in control of this power could I actually hit the Night King and that's what he was afraid of?  
  
Daenerys' child breathed heavily and so I was forced to watch the Night King fly away. Soon I would kill him. Soon I would learn how to use my power and kill him. I felt Jon's tears as they hit me. My own were preserved inside of me until it was safe to let them out. Drogon let out an angry roar. He was promising vengeance on the Night King for his two dead siblings.  
  
"Rhaegal will be avenged." I promised Jon. "As will Viserion."  
  
"I never thought I'd become so close to him." He replied. "Maybe my Targaryen blood affects me more than I know."  
  
"You are a Stark and you will always be one. The only thing your Targaryen blood did for you was to connect you to Rhaegal."  
  
"And now he's dead."  
  
"The pain will pass, my love."  
  
Jon grabbed me harder than before and I knew it wasn't because he was afraid. Right now he needed someone else to be his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to finally get Jorah on Drogon. I wanted the scene to be special as it is a big moment.
> 
> Hopefully I've conveyed how big of a moment it is for him.


	22. From Eastwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund arrives with news from Eastwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this chapter took to get out. I've been really busy with real life stuff and also with starting a leveling service on Flight Rising.

"Your Grace," One of the healers said. "Are you sure you don't want someone to tend to your wounds?"  
  
During the fight with the Night King there hadn't been time to look at injuries. The only thing there had been time for was defeating the enemy. Once I had dismounted Drogon, I had been very aware of the wounds my husband and I had. Mine were minor scratches one picked up during battle, though the healers disagreed with my initial assessment. Jon, however, had a large scar on his back to add to his collection.  
  
"I want to make sure my husband is properly taken care of." I replied and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Either the healer was frightened of me or she understood my position so she remained silent. She knew those in love could become overly aggressive. She was doing a good job at tending to Jon who had tired desperately to say he was fine at first. Even now he looked at me sullenly. Yet he stayed still and was entirely obedient to the healer.  
  
"We need to have a formal wedding after all this is over." Jon said and I could tell this conversation was merely to distract himself.  
  
"We will." I replied. "It would be better if it was in King's Landing. Our people will want to see us in that city to be assured of how loyal we are to them."  
  
"Won't winning the war accomplish that?"  
  
"Politics is all about appeasing people. It's about doing what you want while not causing a rebellion."  
  
I could understand the appeal of a wedding in the North. It was as if I could smell a feast on Bear Island and hear the bards. The air would've warmed up by then and the signs of spring were just beginning to show. In my dream there was my father looking at me with a smile on his face. I had finally earned his forgiveness and he was more than happy about my marriage.  
  
"If we do it at the right time, we can have a wedding that won't cause a disruption." Jon said. "Right after the war people won't care where we get married."  
  
"In any case we will need to figure out the easiest location to get people to." I replied. "We'll have to imagine that the war will have taken a toll on Westeros and people won't be keen on traveling. Yet such a celebration will allow them to heal faster. To show them after so much sorrow that there is a reason for celebration."  
  
There was a moment where both of us remained silent and the healer started to tend to me. The moment of silence allowed both of us to worry about the devastation. Bear Island could be attacked, depending on if it were true the dead couldn't travel over water. Winterfell would be a prime location for the Night King to focus on as it was there Jon had been raised. It was there that the remaining Starks, minus Arya, stayed.  
  
The Night King's devastation wouldn't stop in those two castles, of course, but spread throughout all of Westeros. For some evil reason his mission was to kill all of the living. He wouldn't stop until everything was dead. But what would happen after that? Would he rule Westeros as his own kingdom and accept trade from Essos? Or would he seek to destroy everything?  
  
"Winterfell might be destroyed." Jon said.  
  
"We must not think of that now." I replied as the healer put salves into my cuts. "Once the fighting is over we can visit there."  
  
"Your wounds should heal in less than a fortnight." The healer said once she was finished. "King Stark's will take a little longer. I suggest caution if you two plan to continue consummating your marriage."  
  
Jon looked away embarrassed and I nodded. As she walked off I scoffed at the idea of making love to him now. There could be an attack any moment and we needed to keep ourselves ready. After lovemaking we could both become too tired to fight. It wouldn't do for the kings of Westeros to fall asleep during a battle.  
  
"Tyrion would probably joke about making love the moment she left." I said with a small smile. "He'd word it much differently."  
  
"To the point that it'd actually be funny." Jon replied and we both chuckled.  
  
"In any case we do need to get our rest. The Night King is gone, but I am sure he'll be back to kill the last dragon."  
  
Both of us made our way to the bed and went under the covers. They kept us warm as anything could. It was impossible to get away from the cold, especially with the army of the dead so close. Jon put his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair. Feeling him so close to me made it seem as though the battle never happened. I was sure if I stepped out of the tent there would be Rhaegal next to Drogon.  
  
I ran one finger down the scar on his back. Jon groaned but allowed me to explore his body as I would. It must have happened during the fight with the Night King. Most likely from a brush with one of Viserion's claws. If he had gotten any closer to the undead dragon, he would've fallen to the ground in shreds. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I'm alive." Jon reassured me and kissed my neck. "You rode Drogon to save me."  
  
"When I saw you falling, I wasn't thinking." I replied. "Nothing existed but you."  
  
"If you came earlier you could've saved Rhaegal."  
  
"I would like to think so. I would like to blame myself by not mounting Drogon sooner. But none of us can know."  
  
"You're right."  
  
There was such pain in his voice that I kissed him to calm him. As always my body had such a yearning it was hard to push it back. Against all my instincts, I managed to merely lie with Jon in my arms. I should've accepted him sooner. Possibly I could've abandoned my pursuit for Daenerys to have more moments like these. But, no, Khaleesi and I were bond deeper than logic.  
  
"If your graces aren't busy." Bronn said as he walked in. "The Wildling Tormund wants to speak to you. Well, not both of you."  
  
Jon turned over and looked at the sellswod who had become Tyrion's friend. The reason for my love's interest was extremely clear. Tormund was one of the Wildlings that had eventually become Jon's friend. We hadn't heard any news from Eastwatch, the place where the Wildling had last been.  
  
"I'll be there." Jon said but I held him down.  
  
"You need your rest, Jon," I reminded him. "That wound on your back needs time to heal. This is one of the rare opportunities where you don't have anywhere to be. From an old man, rest while you can."  
  
Jon nodded and I removed myself from him. As I got dressed I wondered, as many of us often did, about the scope of the Night King's army. It was huge before he had crossed into Westeros and with each death it expanded. Most likely he had spread out throughout the Seven Kingdoms to wreck havoc. All he needed to lead an attack was at least one White Walker.  
  
"Tormund will be happy to see you?" Bronn asked as we walked to the Wildling. "I didn't think Wildlings took kindly to us."  
  
"These are strange times." I replied. "It's no longer a matter of divisions like before."  
  
The man merely shrugged. Tormund had been put in one of the healer's tents. After I gathered myself, I went into the tent. There before me was a man mere seconds from death. Yet even in his demise Tormund still had a certain strength to him. Something I wouldn't have admired before getting the wight. It was good Jon wasn't here to see his friend like this. Better my husband remember his friend as he was in his prime.   
  
"They haven't been able to get much out of him." Bronn said as I continued to look at Tormund. "The only thing he's said was 'Jon'. We figured that meant he was going to be able to talk."  
  
I nodded and walked to Tormund's side. A few healers stood gathered around just in case their services were required. The man shivered even though he was under many layers of fur. His eyes looked around as if he saw an enemy that was visible only to him. I waited around an hour before any sanity returned to him.  
  
"Jorah?" Tormund asked. "Where's Jon?"  
  
"Recovering from his own injuries." I replied. "He needs the rest before the next battle. What news do you bring from Eastwatch?"  
  
"It doesn't exist anymore. Everyone is dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The Night King has a fucking dragon! Whatever one of Daenerys' dragons died is alive again. It breathed blue flames into the Wall and then everything turned into chaos."  
  
I could now understand Tormund's fear. He had seen the destruction of Viserion first hand and it had broken him. Though, from what I knew of him, I believed he could recover from this catastrophe. We remained silent as the Wildling broke into a fit of madness and couldn't speak for a few minutes. It must also be the lack of food and water that had driven him to this state. Those symptoms, at least, could be fixed.  
  
"How long has it been?" Tormund asked once some of his sanity returned.  
  
"Long enough for the Night King to send his army against the living." I replied. "As he just needs one White Walker to control many wights, his army could spread quickly."  
  
"And once someone dies they become one of his."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You say Jon is hurt. Did you run into the army of the dead?"  
  
"We were looking for the Night King and we found him."  
  
Tormund didn't respond either because he didn't know how to or he was losing himself yet again. At least during the last battle I had known the dead were coming. We had planned to fight those foul creatures. There was bad and good on either side of any conflict. Yet the dead seemed to defy that. Maybe my statement to Khaleesi only applied to the living.  
  
"Are you Jon's advisor now?" Tormund asked. "I don't think crows would send just anyone in place of him."  
  
"No, they wouldn't." I agreed. "I am Jon's husband and he is the King of the Seven Kingdoms."  
  
"He's the what now?"  
  
Tormund started to laugh and Bronn chuckled. It was, somehow, less preferable than him staring off into darkness. How could the Wildling be surprised about Jon obtaining the most powerful position in Westeros? He had risen from the status of a bastard to King of the North. Of course he had it in him to sit on the Iron Throne.  
  
"What about Daenerys?" Tormund asked. "Or did you two kill her?"  
  
"No." I replied sternly. "She died and Jon was the only one suited to sit on the Iron Throne."  
  
"But why did he choose you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just glad he did."  
  
A mixture of emotions washed over his face. He might have gained respect for me, but I was still not someone he liked. Yet now I was the husband of the only man from Westeros he admired.  
  
"If Jon trusts you so much, then I do too." Tormund said reluctantly. "I assume once you leave that you'll tell him the news."  
  
"I will." I replied. "And thank you for your trust. Once Jon is well enough he'll visit you."  
  
Tormund nodded and I left the tent. Could Tormund's madness be mine one day? Months from now could it be me who only had minutes of sanity in a sea of madness? At least Jon would be beside me to guide me to pleasant shores. At least he would remain.  
  
Those hopes were hard to bring to mind as icy winds dug at my skin. All that the winter promised was the death of everything I loved. It said that Jon would not survive and I remained a broken man. I had to reminded myself that those were the baseless and senseless fears of a child. My age and knowledge were much greater than that.  
  
Was that a blessing or a curse?  
  
"So the Night King used Viserion to break down part of the Wall." Bronn said as he came beside me. "And now the dead are marching onto Westeros. I'm sure glad he gave us that information."  
  
"You're right, it changes nothing." I agreed. "That part of his message, anyways. The War for the Dawn has already started and Jon has faced off against the Night King. That part of Tormund's message changes nothing."  
  
"He didn't say anything else."  
  
"It's what he didn't say."  
  
"Tyrion is right, you're smarter than you look."  
  
Bronn's eyes had lit up with understanding. The mention of Tyrion brought fear to my heart. The Imp was not well suited to even a normal war. His stature was too short which made his lack of weapon expertise apparent. He was one suited to guide a battle, not be in one. In normal times the walls of Winterfell or Casterly Rock would keep him safe. But the dead could make walls crumble, especially when they had Viserion on their side.  
  
A passing wave of fear was in Bronn's eyes when he mentioned Tyrion. The two were close as brothers and so they worried about each other. If we had been closer I would've reassured Bronn. As it was, he would dismiss any attempt at consoling.  
  
"Eastwatch has been destroyed." Bronn said and shook his head. "No wonder he was so badly shaken. I've battled against Daenerys' army and dealt with Drogon. I had expected a dragon or two to show up and still I was shocked. The Wildling had no warning about an undead dragon."  
  
"We all knew that the Night King had the ability to resurrect Viserion." I replied. "We just didn't agree if it was possible for him to get to Daenerys' child. I'm not sure exactly what Tormund believed, he must not have thought it a possibility. Though his current instability might be due to what his body endured."  
  
"Before and after the attack. When he arrived it didn't look like he had eaten for days."  
  
"Why wasn't I informed the moment he arrived?"  
  
"You were being tended to and we weren't sure if Tormund was going to remain alive."  
  
So he had been worse? It was very good, then, that Jon hadn't seen Tormund. The news alone would break my love's heart. I didn't know how to describe what I had seen in the tent. Especially when my duty as a husband would force me to keep him in bed. There couldn't be lies between us but that didn't mean I had to tell the whole truth. At least until the sun rose and we visited the Wildling.  
  
"I belong at my husband's side." I told Bronn. "Have ravens to Castle Black and Winterfell about Eastwatch being destroyed. There may be those who will need to mourn the losses."  
  
I felt more than safe having messages about Eastwatch sent. The Night King already knew about it and it provided no tactical advantages to our enemies. Though I doubted there'd be any but the dead that would rise against us. This was a strange time when all of humanity was united. We had a common enemy. The moment the Night King fell would be a time of peace and then it would take hard work to keep Westeros out of any wars.  
  
Bronn nodded and I walked away. With each footstep I tried desperately to push the memory of Tormund from my mind. The warmth of my tent helped push the images away. Jon turned and looked at me. We were silent as I took off my armor.  
  
"What did Tormund have to say?" Jon asked once I was finished.  
  
"Eastwatch was where the Night King broke through." I replied. "Tormund was the only survivor. We will see him tomorrow."  
  
"I'm ready to see him now."  
  
"Even if you are well enough to visit the Wildling, he needs his rest. The terror he felt at seeing Viserion and surviving the journey to our camp has worn down his mind and body. He needs a night's rest before he will be able to talk again."  
  
"I should've been there."  
  
"Jon, you can't be everywhere at once. There will be losses in your life that you must learn to accept. You made sure that Eastwatch was as guarded as it could be. It is no one's fault that you didn't see Viserion breaking through."  
  
"But I should've been more certain that the Night King would get to the dragon."  
  
"Even if you were, you had no idea where he would attack."  
  
Getting under the covers to press my body against Jon's was a reward. It was also a promise fo the years ahead. There would be many days where we would be together like this. Politics would force us to live stressful lives but at night we would have our union. We would have our promise and gift.  
  
It took little time for me to fall asleep when my love was beside me.  
  
My dreams were full of conflict. I saw myself using my power against the Night King who just laughed. There was a deadly gleam in his eyes as he used his sword to kill me. Against all reason my body clung to life as the creature laughed.  
  
"You really thought you could win?" He asked. "You really thought there was hope for you? You are a man that is stained. Accept defeat now and you can serve me."  
  
Jon's corpse was behind the Night King and I couldn't return to Daenerys as a failure. There seemed to be no right choice. I woke up in a sweat.


	23. Valar Morghulis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont faces the Night King and his destiny as Azor Ahai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been spending time working on both this fic and a large lore blog for my work. I am currently looking for help on it so it can be done quicker and I can get back to just writing sooner. [HERE](https://jashcentral.blogspot.com/2018/12/need-help-with-rin-character-bios.html) is the latest Help Wanted post as of the posting of this chapter. The lore blog is more easily navigated via desktop version.

All of us in the tent tried not to shiver. Jon and myself were used to the cold. We welcomed the chill while Davos did not. He tried to hide his disdain but was unsuccessful. Even in the warmest spot in camp, the cold still invaded everything. Hopefully this meant the dead were close by and the war would end soon. The army of the dead could spread much wider than ours could. What if each White Walker could lead two or three battles at once while not being close to any?  
  
"We should focus on killing Viserion." Arya said. "Even if the Night King doesn't die, a large undead dragon being removed from the battle will help save lives."  
  
"And how do you expect us to kill him?" Davos asked. "Jon already tried battling him once and was nearly killed in the process. The best hope is to use a scorpion. But we might not have the time to build one and would have to give up Valyrian steel and dragonglass to make it."  
  
"Jon is an inexperienced rider."  
  
"As is Jorah." Bronn said as he walked in. "But he's Azor Ahai which might mean he has the ability to ride a dragon as skillfully as any Targaryen."  
  
The man must have overheard us and decided to add his input. As usual, it was tinged with sarcasm while not being inherently wrong. With Rhaegal dead I was the last rider we had. No one else could do what I did. No one else could ride Drogon and attempt to kill Viserion.  
  
"We don't have many options." Jon said. "And we need Viserion dead before there is any other strategy. Arya is right in that the fate of the Night King is secondary. With his mount gone, he won't have a dragon to turn to."  
  
In everyone's eyes, even Bronn's, there was a look of trust in me. I was Azor Ahai and the fate of humanity rested on my shoulders. If I failed then my home would become a graveyard of living corpses. It would be my fault if those standing by me were to be controlled by the dead. Yet it would only be after the war that fear could invade my mind and make me unable to move. Once it was assured Jon would have a long life ahead of him, I could stop fighting as fiercely.  
  
"We will start looking for sightings of Viserion." Jon declared. "We could end up walking into a trap, which means caution needs to be taken. If any of you have a bad feeling, tell me and I will quickly correct course. Jorah, your priority is to go after Viserion. Once you see him, don't allow him to live."  
  
"I don't plan to." I replied.  
  
Drogon was still hard for me to ride, but I could kill Viserion. I had to as there was no other choice. If only Daenerys had visited me in another vision and reassured me of victory. Maybe she could've told me how to be a rider like her. How I should let Drogon let out his rage while controlling his actions. But she hadn't.  
* * *  
I held on tightly to Drogon and looked around. The memory of nearly falling off of him when Daenerys had rescued me kept on coming back. Those few seconds when I hung in mid-air. The few seconds when I thought I had failed Khaleesi and would soon become a member of the army of the dead. If my body was able to be salvaged, that was.  
  
As I pushed the memory back, I observed my surroundings more closely. Drogon was high above the ground and yet close enough for me to keep track of my men. From my viewpoint they were moving without any thought except to do what they were told. If I was among them the view would be very different. They would be muttering about the cold and trying to give each other the energy needed to continue the fight. Down there was Jon who would be leading the men.  
  
Turning my gaze from the ground, I looked at the sky around me. It was a cloudy day and Viserion was white. Drogon was slightly lower than the clouds and he kept looking upward. It would be so easy for the Night King to ambush us that way. But he did have a presence around him that should make him easier to spot.  
  
A speck in the distance caught my eyes and I tried to focus on it. It quickly showed itself to be no mere bird as the closer it came, the larger it grew. On the ground I could see a line of white moving towards my army. This was it. The men we had run into hadn't lied to us. The Night King might have let them live purely so they would point us in his direction. Unlike Rhaegal, he would not claim Drogon.  
  
I made Drogon dive down and he let out a loud roar that shook the sky. When I heard a horn from below I pulled up and headed for Viserion. To the dragon that Daenerys had loved and lost and now would lose again. For a moment I let fear creep into every part of me. I allowed fear to consume me until I was afraid of everything. Then I breathed out and felt calmer.  
  
No, I didn't feel calmer at all. I was in a state of non-existence. I was watching myself do things without any harm to myself. It was peaceful as Drogon flew to his undead brother. With every flap of his wings I saw Viserion in greater detail. His eyes were blue and angry, yet he saw nothing. He was merely a way for the Night King to observe the world.  
  
For a second nothing moved. Not the wind or air in my lungs. Everything existed as only a portrait. The next second the two dragons collided. I held on tightly to Drogon as his head skimmed Viserion's stomach and the two started their dance.  
  
I had read about dragon's fighting and I had watched my husband. Yet being involved with the start of the fight was much different. Each dragon had all of their energy and they yearned to tear into each other. It was hard at times to control Drogon as I also wanted to spill blood.  
  
Just as Drogon was about to claw at Viserion's wings, a patch of rough air assaulted us. The Night King seemed to be unfazed by the change while I had to fight down panic. For now I had to trust my dragon to understand what I could not. Once things changed I would again take control. For now Drogon chose exactly how to attack.  
  
At the moment I was unsure if I could keep steady on Drogon, I saw an opening. Viserion was turned in such a way that the Night King was perfectly exposed. This couldn't have been done as a trap since the Night King was trying to keep his mount steady in the turbulence. If I didn't speak quick enough then everything could be lost.  
  
"Dracarys!" I shouted and Drogon breathed his flames.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as I watched the sight before me. The Night King turned and saw the flame. What must have been a smile crossed his face. At the last possible moment he turned and Viserion yelled out. Drogon's flame had done nothing but pass over his head. I flew upwards to try and gain another advantage.  
  
Drogon reacted before I did. He pulled his wings close to his sides and my legs gripped his neck even harder. Viserion veered right just as my dragon had been about to claw at his back. Both let out loud roars of anger as they began their dance again. At times I felt more like an observer than a rider.  
  
In those moments I would look at the ground. Both the dead and living had invaded either side. From Drogon's back I couldn't tell which side was winning. I couldn't tell what strategy was at play. All I could tell was that the living hadn't been defeated. Not yet. If only I could help with the fight on the ground to make sure my husband was alive. But if I abandoned the fight with the Night King then the fight below would not matter. The true battle that mattered was the one I was involved in.  
  
Drogon and Viserion held each other's claws like lover's held hands. They attempted to bite each other's throat but they always missed their mark. In a world that now continually rotated, Viserion's sharp teeth kept grazing my head. I had to continually duck to save myself from death.  
  
Finally the spinning stopped and the two dragons broke apart. Both raced the other to gain the most altitude the fastest. Just as Viserion was about to rise higher than Drogon, he slammed into the undead abomination. The force nearly made me fall off and I turned my head to see the Night King having the same problem. Seeing such a powerful creature having the same problems as me made me feel I could win this fight. He still had weaknesses, few though they might be.  
  
When Drogon flew higher than Viserion, the undead dragon bit at his tail. I turned my head around, while still managing to hold tightly to my mount, and assessed the damage. Blood was gushing out and yet it appeared to merely irritate Daenerys' child. Once the battle was over then I would attend to the wound. For now he would have to fight, something he seemed more than eager to do.  
  
Again the dragons went through their dance. The Night King and I finding ourselves better opponents as the fight went on. We made more daring moves and understood how to defend ourselves better. My ears picked up a sound that sent shivers through my spine and I realized it was coming from his mouth. I was the first man in some time that had heard a White Walker talk. It didn't feel like an honor and my days would've been better if I had never heard it.  
  
Pushing the sound to the back of my mind, I focused on the fight. I focused on how the air moved around me and how it reacted to Drogon's movements. I focused on how the Night King's presence was affecting the sky around us. While the cold wind had constantly dug at my face before, now it was warming up around me while becoming colder around him. We were both things of legends and now our essences were leaking out onto Westeros.  
  
"Dracarys!" I yelled out and caught Viserion's belly.  
  
He roared in annoyance while not showing any sign fire had hit him. He had become much too cold to be affected by Drogon's flames now. I urged Drogon to follow Viserion into the thunderclouds that were now appearing around us. All of Westeros was being affected by the battle in the sky.  
  
A nerve-wracking sound from the clouds kept getting louder. Soon a storm would begin and either snow or glaze ice would hit the ground below. Snow would make it harder for my men to see and glaze ice could do damage. This fight seemed to have no end in sight and yet that couldn't be possible. It couldn't because my men depended on me and most thought of me as Azor Ahai. Most thought I could not fail in my duties. How they would laugh if they could feel my uncertainty.  
  
Drogon and Viserion locked claws again. Viserion blew his white flames and Drogon bit the other's neck. The flames singed my back and I gritted my teeth even though a yell wanted to be let out. I would not let the Night King have the satisfaction of breaking me. Throughout the fight Viserion had let out his flames and no matter how far away they were from me, I always felt as if they were burning my body. It was no wonder, then, that he had been able to bring the Wall down. He could've easily gone and destroyed the entirety of that great structure.  
  
As the dragons parted to gain an advantage, I remembered Lightbringer that was warm against my chest. It called out to me to use it to kill the enemy. To kill the only enemy that mattered. What if the Night King had guarded himself against Lightbringer? I couldn't afford to waste the energy that was always much harder to harness once used. If it missed then I would have to rely solely on my prowess as a rider and Drogon's strength. Those had kept the current battle at a standstill.  
  
But Viserion was not the Night King. The formidable creature was merely a vessel for the abomination's power. The dragon was given more strength and power than it had in life. The Night King had turned Viserion into a fierce weapon of the dead. But Viserion was not the Night King and nor would he ever be.  
  
Drogon had started to fight Viserion yet again but my mind was elsewhere. My mind was Lightbringer and the power inside. It answered me with a vengeance and demanded I kill something. For a moment I was in shock as it had never replied to me like this before. The bond between us must have strengthened more than I had thought.  
  
"Viserion." I whispered and looked at the dragon. "Viserion."  
  
From the arrowhead burst a blue light. As it raced towards the undead dragon, it shimmered in the air like fire. The Night King tried to dodge it but it hit its mark. It went to Viserion's heart and his body started to be consumed in blue flames. The Night King raced towards the ground and jumped off when there was no part of Viserion he could hold onto.  
  
I held Drogon back from chasing the creature. I needed a moment to breathe and he wouldn't get too far while running. Even if he ran faster than a human, he couldn't outrun Drogon. I needed to breathe after the long fight. I had to focus or else people could die.  
  
I flew just low enough to see how the battle was doing. The dead kept being given new men when the living accrued loses. Each side was so tangled up that now there didn't seem to be any difference. Dead and living had become one. I looked to where the Night King was and wondered who I should fight.  
  
Killing the Night King was paramount to winning the war but without Jon, what would victory mean if I couldn't see my husband when waking up? What did it mean that Westeros had been saved? The Night King could still be hunted down and wasn't the biggest threat at the moment. He now had time to fester in his worry that my home would not bow to him. Let him fester.  
  
A light snowfall started as I made my way to the largest area of undead. With one word, Drogon would burn everything in his path. With one word, he would catch living and dead alike. But to help my men, to help Jon, I would have to take that risk.  
  
"Dracarys!" I yelled and directed Drogon where to breathe his fire.  
  
A few living screams erupted from the flames and I looked for another area to burn. The more fires I started, the more likely the flames were to get out of control. Everything hinged on my decisions early on. The dead didn't look up at me as I was no concern to them. What mattered to them was the flesh and blood of those down below. Those dead were also moving towards my men, where more would join their army. I had to make the dead flee. I had to choose areas that would cause them to move away from the living. Or I could make a grand gesture that would trick them into going to a location of my choosing.  
  
Suddenly the dead fled. They ran in different directions and my feelings became confused. I was glad that there were no hard choices to make and yet I wondered where they were going. Were they fleeing or would they be back within a few hours? Was the Night King as weak as I thought or stronger without Viserion?  
  
Once the dead left I found a place to land and stopped questioning things. If this was a master plan of the Night King, then the living would fight. If we had a day or two of peace, all the better to plan. A howl alerted me to Ghost who was running up to Drogon. He looked more than happy and knocked me to the ground when I dismounted. I laughed and enjoyed the flood of relief coursing through my veins. If Ghost was happy it meant Jon must be alive!  
  
Once I got up Ghost started to walk and I followed. I didn't know where he would go but I trusted him. He was the part of Jon that was wild with no limits. The side that was connected firmly to his Stark heritage and would never be broken. I focused on Ghost to hide from the smells and sounds of the aftermath. I could not be seen to lose control.  
  
"Jorah!" Jon yelled out as he looked at me.  
  
He was battered and bruised from the battle. Yet he was full of life. He was directing healers to those that couldn't move. Some would die in a few hours time. But it would be cruel not to show them kindness as they left this world and entered the next one. How lucky I was to know where I was going afterward. When death took me I would feel no fear, just excitement.  
  
"I worried that you were dead, Jon." I told my husband.  
  
"I worried the same." He replied.


	24. The King Still Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont, Jon Snow, and a few others discuss what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait. I'm working on both the lore blog and real life likes to slow things down.
> 
> Last week went to the hospital for two tests on two different days. One for an EGD and another for a test looking at my gallbladder.
> 
> Everything is fine and I have a followup appointment with the doctor next month. I already knew I had acid reflux and luckily my new insurance is allowing the needed medication.

I sat by a large fire which was the only source of warmth. It was also the only place we could be certain about not being overheard. After the battle the men had decided to stay inside with only a few venturing into the cold. The dead had continued to make the North even colder.  
  
"You were stupid, Jorah." Arya said and clutched her right arm.  
  
Her features were torn and she would have scars in the future. If she lived that long. Her right arm was the part that was most torn. She hadn't looked at me ever since the dead had retreated with their king. I didn't know if it was due to her own wounds or worry over what the Night King could be doing now.  
  
"Arya, you need to rest." Jon said and Ghost nodded his agreement. "You're not thinking clearly."  
  
"I am thinking very clearly." Arya hissed. "I am seeing a man who is supposed to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms. I am seeing the man who is supposed to fight for the living. Yet he let the Night King flee to safety. Father was right to want to execute you."  
  
"The reason I turned back was because my men were dying." I argued and tried not to let her insult sting. "I have a dragon and he doesn't. I can move much faster than him. I can kill him in a few hours if need be."  
  
"And how many men will die in that time? You could've ended the entire war now."  
  
I looked into the fire as if I could escape the accusations there. Arya, no matter the tone of her voice, was right in that I could've ended the war. I could've gone after the Night King and saved thousands. My body wanted to run from this place but that wasn't something a king would do. And I was a king with a reputation to uphold. A bad show of manners would reflect poorly on my husband.  
  
"You are just as stupid as Jon." Tormund said and looked at his hands. "I thought crows were monsters. Yet neither you or Jon have been clever enough. You had the chance to end this war and you didn't."  
  
I met the Wildlings eyes and held steady. I did not flinch even when I wanted to look away. He was missing fingers from both hands. Yet just enough remained that he could still hold a sword or other weapon. He could still fight which meant he would. Something told me that he wouldn't easily relinquish his fighting spirit.  
  
The wind howled and we all looked into the distance to try and see a wight. I could call down Drogon if need be but we were much too near the camp. Dragon fire was deadly and could just as easily kill my men as the enemy.  
  
Arya and Tormund had brought up points that needed to be said. If more died then it was on my shoulders and no one else's. There was no running into exile this time. If Westeros fell I would fall with it. This was not just my kingdom, it was my home. I looked at Jon and saw nothing but pity in his eyes.  
  
"Jorah could've chased after the Night King and ended the war." Jon said and Arya glared at him. "But the Night King isn't weak even lacking a dragon. He didn't have a dragon when he killed Viserion. He managed to lure Daenerys and her dragons into his reach. Jorah had just managed to kill Viserion before the Night King fled. I fought him before and it is no easy battle. It is better if Azor Ahai fights the dead at full strength."  
  
Arya looked away as if her own blood had betrayed her. The Stark girl was a fighter and could only truly focus on a problem if there was death. Like Tormund, she was broken but could still wield a sword. The next time our paths crossed with the Night King, she would be on the front lines no matter the cost.  
  
We all turned as Davos walked up with steaming mugs of water. There was not wine or broth to spare. A few brave hunters would be returning shortly with food. The dead took everything they could but still managed to live pieces of wildlife alive. It didn't surprise me as they were fighting a war and could always kill everything once they won. If they won.  
  
I drank the warm liquid and let it scald my throat. Anything to keep me warm. Anything to make sure I had the strength to fight. Jon looked at me and did his best to not look needy. Tomorrow, or the next minute, we could all die. What bliss it would be to embrace my husband one last time. To die in his arms with my cock deep inside him. But we both had to keep our strength up or risk all of Westeros.  
  
"You should get inside." Davos said. "Night will fall soon and it won't be getting any warmer. Whatever you are discussing needs to be finished soon. It will be a right sight if the kings and their most trusted advisors freeze to death."  
  
Jon's advisor was right. In a little over an hour night would fall and the cold would dig deeper into our skins. It would try to creep into our organs and kill us while we slept. At least I had Jon to use for heat and if I died, I'd die happy. I held back a long sigh as this meeting had to come to a close and soon.  
  
"I could've chased after the Night King, but I wouldn't be doing so at full strength." I said. "Arya, if thousands more die because of my actions then you have my permission to kill me. I made the right decision at the moment. I had all of Westeros on my shoulders and did what I thought was best for them."  
  
"I will hold you to your word." Arya said as she finished her drink. "How would you like to die?"  
  
"In whatever manner you see fit."  
  
A sly grin appeared on her face and was gone in the next breath. We were all silent and listened to the wind and the return of Drogon. After the battle he had gone off hunting to regain his strength. I didn't try and restrain him due to the low rations of the army. Hopefully he wouldn't have to go far. In any case I knew he'd return. His days of roaming were done with. While he might still leave my side for days, he would always return.  
  
"It is all well and good that we're still alive," Davos said. "But shouldn't we be concerned with finding the Night King?"  
  
"Where do we start?" Jon asked.  
  
They all looked at me as if my position of Azor Ahai would always allow me to know where the Night King was. I closed my eyes since there would be no convincing them otherwise. I focused on my breathing and my thoughts merged into each other. Thoughts of leaving Longclaw at Bear Island, getting greysclae, and Daenerys' body entwined with mine.  
  
I opened my eyes and shook my head. I couldn't sense the Night King. I wasn't someone like Bran Stark who had been granted a special kind of vision. The only thing that inhabited my mind was myself and not visions of far off places.  
  
"We could contact Bran to find out." Jon said. "He can see where the Night King is and what he's doing."  
  
"It would take too long and Westeros doesn't have the time." I replied. "The longer the Night King lives, the more time he has to make another plan. He only needed the dragon to destroy the Wall."  
  
Drogon's roar could finally be heard and I grimaced. He had helped to kill his only brother and didn't have the satisfaction of killing the one who murdered him. He wanted the Night King in a purer form of hatred than a human could feel. I knew that in the way he walked and looked at me. He begged me with eyes that were full of flames and not tears. The leader of the dead would die or Drogon would destroy everything in his path. There was nothing left for him in this world if I failed.  
  
"We need to follow his trail when he fled the battle." Jon said after a moment. "There are tracks covering up tracks, but his should be a short distance away from the fighting. If that wasn't the case soldiers would've reported seeing him fleeing. We'll do that first thing in the morning."  
  
None of us pointed out how hopeless such an endeavor would be. The wind could blow any tracks away or the animals in the forest would make them fade away. Even the men sent to hunt could accidentally ruin the trail. Yet none of us had any other ideas and we had to keep moving. If we stayed still for too long then our men would doubt us quicker than ever before.  
  
Arya stood up and looked back to camp. No matter how much she appeared as if she were a force of nature far removed from humanity, she was anything but. She could feel pain and fear just like anyone else. It was just life had made her form walls around her emotions. She had seen things no child should ever see. She had done things no child should ever be forced to do. Just like Daenerys. Ever since being exiled from Westeros, I had been given strength by women.  
  
"Is something wrong, Arya?" Jon asked.  
  
"I am afraid we might lose this war." Arya replied. "That we can fight as hard as any Stark and still lose."  
  
"Jon might be dense," Tormund answered. "But he has beaten more impossible odds in the past. Now he has this prophetic figure by his side."  
  
"I can beat the Night King." I reassured Arya. "If I don't then I will have disappointed Daenerys which I do not intend to do."  
  
But what if I couldn't? What if I did everything and still lost? What if the prophecy was talking about humanity's best hope and not the only one who could save Westeros? If the latter were true then I could easily give the task of killing the Night King to someone else. My eyes drifted to Jon and I knew he was Westeros' best hope of survival if I died. He had been raised from the dead once before and I doubted that was an accident. There must be a purpose in his life that even the gods had to admit.  
  
"What are your plans once this is all over?" Davos asked us.  
  
"Adapt to life in Westeros or move back beyond the Wall." Tormund replied. "In this time of war it is easy for us Wildlings to change. After the war it might not be so easy. It all depends on how the crows treat us."  
  
"Go back to Winterfell." Arya said. "I am one of the few Starks to remain alive and I must be a lady. I must ensure the survival of my House."  
  
"You don't look like someone who belongs encased in four walls."  
  
"I don't but that doesn't matter. Father was right."  
  
"You'll make a great lady of whatever House you end up in." Jon reassured her. "I will make sure of it."  
  
Arya nodded and smiled. Her own blood would not betray her. He would make sure that men like Joffrey or Ramsay never touched his sister. Sansa was a lesson to him about men that curses are thrown at.  
  
"I will rule Westeros alongside Jon." I said simply. "Our futures aren't in question."  
  
"I guess it's my turn to give an answer." Davos replied with a sigh. "I have a life to build and I don't know how. My former life of a pirate is over as I've been the advisor to too many kings. But I will not worry until the fighting is done."  
  
All of us turned as one when we heard hurried footsteps in the snow. My hand tightened on Longclaw just as Bronn appeared in view. Usually the man had a sarcastic grin on his face and cockiness in his eyes. Yet now all those usually things were gone and replaced by fear. Jon and I stood up while the others stayed seated.  
  
"What is it?" Jon asked.  
  
"A letter from Lady Sansa Stark." Bronn said and handed the letter to my husband.  
  
Jon read it and his face turned a pale color that would've made him blend in with his Targaryen ancestors. After he was finished he handed the letter to me. I focused on breathing to calm myself down before I dared to read the letter. Both Bronn and Jon were not men who scared easily.  
  
_Kings Jon Stark and Jorah Mormont,_  
  
_It is with deepest regret that I cannot explain more with this letter. The dead in the Crypts of Winterfell have awoken and forced us to flee. I and the survivors will go to the Twins or the Eyrie. Lords Edmund and Robin both have reasons to keep us safe. We would be headed towards Bear Island but there has been no word from Lyanna Mormont for some time._  
  
_I pray that this letter finds you._  
  
_Lady Sansa Stark_  
  
For a few minutes I could do nothing else but hold onto the letter. No word from my cousin could mean she was dead. The last family member I had was gone. House Mormont would die with me as all my children would be Starks. Then there was the fact that Winterfell, a castle that had stood for countless generations, was now destroyed. It could be rebuilt but it would never be the same.  
  
"What is it?" Arya asked.  
  
"I don't know if Sansa is still alive." Jon replied weakly. "The letter merely said she fled Winterfell and headed to either the Twins or the Eyrie. She must have sent the letter shortly after leaving home."  
  
"She can't be dead. Not this close to the end."  
  
Arya was wild and to be a lady would be a burden to her. But she was one of the few remaining Starks and so loyalty would make her play the part she didn't want to. Being the last Lady Stark was more of a burden than that. It would be up to her to make her House both strong and feared. It would be up to her to make sure the legacy of her House didn't fade away.  
  
Then, of course, there was the fact that she would be losing a sister. From Jon's accounts Arya and Sansa hadn't gotten along that well while growing up. She had wanted to fight while Sansa had liked making clothes. Yet they loved each other due to their shared blood.  
  
"I am sorry about Lyanna, Jorah." Arya said. "From what I knew of her she's a strong woman. I doubt she's dead and merely too caught up with the war to send a raven."  
  
"Thank you, Arya." I replied as it was difficult to speak.  
  
My mind was not working nor was my tongue. I wanted to cry out and yet doing so would bring me nothing but shame. The others would understand but I was a king. Others could cry and voice all their emotions, but I couldn't. What would Father say if he found out I had gotten one of own blood killed?  
  
No, I hadn't killed her. I didn't even know when the Night King's army had gone to Bear Island. She could've been killed before Viserion had died a second time. Until I knew when she died, if she had, I would not worry myself with such thoughts.  
  
"We need to go to Bear Island." Jon said as the sun started its journey beyond the horizon. "Lyanna Mormont helped me become King of the North and retake Winterfell. We can't just let her die after all she has done for me."  
  
"And I don't like the thought of betraying my blood." I replied. "I have already caused enough shame to my House, I will not cause more."  
  
I grimaced as I realized how foolish I sounded. Childhood was long ago and now I had to hide my pain. I was not just a man, I was a king. The only reason I had any claim to the Iron Throne was because Jon loved me. I wanted to take my words back but I couldn't. None of us could erase our mistakes.  
  
"No," Jon said with a chuckle and I nodded my head. "We both know we can't. The longer we leave the Night King to roam Westeros, the longer he has time plan a counterattack. After the fight is over I will go find Sansa and you can check on Lyanna."  
  
"You are right." I replied and tried to keep the shame out of my voice. "I want to make sure my cousin still lives, but I won't put the rest of Westeros at risk. I am Azor Ahai and I have a duty set down by the gods. If I fail in killing the Night King, may I never see Daenerys in the next life for I will not deserve her."  
  
We said our good-byes and left for our tents. Ghost started wandering around camp to keep guard. Jon walked next to me as we quickly made our way to our bed. Soon enough our clothes were off and we were curled up next to each other. We didn't make love that night, but we did reassure ourselves with the other's presence. After the Night King was dead we would make love before parting ways to make sure Lyanna and Sansa still lived.  
  
"I am glad Father didn't kill you." Jon said and put a hand on my chest.  
  
"And I'm glad I said yes." I replied and put one of my hands over his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of glad to be having to work on this fic slowly now because next chapter...yeah...


	25. Let’s Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the War for the Dawn is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's Do It is taken from the Animorphs series. It is the catchprase of Rachel.

The scenery had remained the same for hours. A landscape full of snow and trees. Sometimes the trees would disappear for a few miles but they always returned. The only sounds were of me and my men breathing with the occasional direwolf howl. None of us minded the break in excitement as when we finally reached the Night King there would be death. Our only hope was that I remained alive to kill the foul creature.  
  
The men around me could die and I would be powerless to affect the outcome. The one thing I had to focus on was the Night King. No space could remain in my mind for others. If I failed in my task then Westeros would fall. A shiver went down my spine that wasn't due to the cold, though the winter air had become even worse the more we followed the Night King's trail. It was because of the cold that we knew the dead were close by.  
  
"I hate this part." Arya Stark said.  
  
"No one likes the waiting." Bronn agreed. "I've seen men do stupid fucking things because of it."  
  
Jon gave a signal and the two were quiet again. We didn't know if the dead lurked a mile away or only a few feet. They could be anywhere and attack at a moment's notice. It wasn't likely that talking would be the thing that alerted our enemies, but it wasn't a chance any of us wanted to take. The fear had pierced us as much as the cold did.  
  
Jon rode beside me and I turned to look at him. He was a distraction but I couldn't help myself. He was young and would have many years even after I passed away. In his hand was Heartsbane as the fear had gotten to him. His eyes told no one about the thoughts in his mind. Instead they looked certain about victory. They were the eyes of a proud king.  
  
Jon's hair blew in the wind and I looked at every curl. How great it would be if I could make love to him right now. His posture was like it had been beyond the Wall. That was how I had fallen in love with him in the first place. He was a leader more than worthy of the name Stark or the title of King.  
  
"They're close." Jon said and pointed to Ghost.  
  
The direwolf's lips were curled and a continuous growl left his mouth. His body was tensed as if an attack would happen at any moment. Signals were sent through the ranks that the final battle was at hand. For better or worse the fate of mankind would be decided this day. The bards would turn this day into one of glory but it didn't feel noble. The skies were full of clouds and even Drogon seemed diminished by them.  
  
I took out Longclaw and imagined my father's face. When I had fled into exile I had left it for my father to give a more worthy man. In Jon he had found a better son. Today I would prove to my father's memory I had redeemed myself. At least as much as any man ever co-  
  
Ghost pounced at a wight and chaos erupted. Jon and I yelled out for our men to form a large circle. The plan was to move outward once enough dead appeared. An arrow came towards my head and I leaned forward. The horse behind me cried out before it fell down which caused the rider to cry out in pain. No one moved and everyone waited for the dead to come crashing into us. We didn't have to wait long.  
  
Longclaw soon tasted undead flesh as I yelled out. I had resisted riding Drogon earlier and now that's all I wanted to do. To climb on his back and escape this chaos would feel better than embracing Khaleesi at the moment. Yet Ghost had given too short of a warning to prepare us to go onto my mount. When I sliced off the head of a wight, the yell from my throat was for my stupidity. If I had only ridden Drogon all day then this wouldn't have happened. Yet I had felt a need to ride with my husband. I could've cost Westeros its life!  
  
Arya yelled out and I rode towards her. A group of five wights came running at me and I jumped over them. They yelled and screamed as I got away. Just as Arya came into view a wight ran at me. It was a stag instead of a human. I could try to outrun it but then my back would be left open to it. If I were to fall onto the ground I would be even more helpless than I was now.  
  
The Stark girl was holding her own and maybe another soldier would get to her aide before me. The stag wight lowered its head and ran at me. Just as it was inches away I turned to the side. My horse crashed into a wight and I cut off its head to make sure it stayed dead. In that brief time the stag had changed its direction to follow me. My steel met its horns and we moved in an intricate dance. All the while I had to remain aware of my surroundings. To make sure I wasn't about to be ambushed.  
  
Finally the dance was complete as Longclaw pierced the stag's head. I pulled my sword out just in time to barely avoid another arrow.  
  
"Where is he?" I growled.  
  
Arya was no longer in need of my help now. The fight with the stag had taken too long to aid her. Either she was dead or she was alive. My part to play was over and now all my mind could focus on was the Night King. If only I had powers like Bran and could sense when the abomination was near.  
  
Time went on and Longclaw killed many a wight but the Night King was nowhere to be found. Men battled alongside me, some had lost their horses, in my journey to save life itself. In the midst of the sounds of swords tearing into undead flesh, a roar could be heard. I urged my horse forward past the fires Drogon had caused to the sound as I knew what the creature must be. Its roar was joined by others as the Night King had decided to send in powerful animal wights.  
  
Bronn stood out of reach of my help. He was one of the first to encounter the wave of undead bears. The bears were running with their mouths open as the stag tilted their heads down. A few men were able to dodge and slash at the attackers, but Bronn wasn't. It must have been his pride as what I saw of his face was twisted into a manic smile. He got in three swings before the bear reacted.  
  
The bear roared out in frustration and tore its claws towards Bronn's head. For a moment his entire head was enveloped in the creature's paw. Before I could concentrate on the man's death, I had to focus on my own survival as a bear showed interest in me.  
  
Even though the creature was undead, this felt like home. It felt like a time before I had found a woman who had decided to abandon me after all I had risked for her. It was a time of simplicity when I was a child and learning to fight.  
  
I had fought a bear wight while beyond the Wall and I had fought live ones while growing up. The creature ran at me and I turned just in time. As I turned, Longclaw sliced into it. And so our fight continued for many minutes. Each of us barely able to cause the other harm. The Night King would have to wait un-Ghost jumped at the bear. His fangs dug into undead flesh and the creature finally fell.  
  
For a few minutes Ghost fought beside me. Whenever a wight appeared from nowhere, Jon's direwolf was there to kill it. With each kill a vicious howl was released that would've made the blood freeze in a normal man. Due to chance we went by Bronn's corpse. His head hardly looked human and his innards were in the snow beside him.  
  
"Can you find the Night King, Ghost?" I growled and he started to run.  
  
I followed him as my mind again focused on the only goal that mattered. Bronn had been a good man and Tyrion's friend. At least he had died with a sword in his hand like all warriors should. But now wasn't the time to mourn him, now was the time to kill the true enemy. I urged my horse forward.  
  
Every second was more time for my men to die. It was more time for the Night King to grow his army. I had to kill some of my men who had risen. Vomit threatened to come out of my mouth as I recalled some of those I killed. I remembered the jokes they had told and the stories about their wives I had overheard. Yet I had to kill them.  
  
I heard a very familiar grunt and saw Davos fighting a White Walker. He had come along not as a fighter, but to help us manage the war. If there had been some way to keep him away from the fighting, it would have been done. But fighting the dead meant no one was safe. Even Lyanna and Sansa weren't safe.  
  
Just as my horse started to make its way over to the former pirate, a stray arrow hit it in the head. It let out a loud cry as it fell down. I managed, barely, to not be crushed by it. To ease its pain, I cut its throat until it breathed no more. I also cut off one leg so it wouldn't pose a large problem. By the time I could make it to Davos, he was dead. The White Walker had shoved his sword through the man's stomach. Ghost let out a howl as the corpse hit the ground.  
  
"If only he came to me." I muttered and Ghost tilted his head.  
  
That must be where the Night King was. I nodded at him and then made my way to the White Walker. There was time enough to kill him and make it so not as many enemies existed for my men. There was time enough to get vengeance for Jon's friend. As I made my way to him I was nearly overcome by fear. This abomination felt more deadly than a wight. He had intelligence behind his eyes and I knew he wanted only to kill. If he did have any other desires, it would have to remain a mystery.  
  
Our swords clashed as both of us were filled with rage. The only noises were my grunts as the White Walker stayed silent. The only thing he cared about was my death. Wights passed us by but never attacked either of us. These creatures must have a form of pride, or honor, as that would be the only reason not to come in for the kill.   
  
"Ah!" I yelled out as my face twisted to the point not even my own father would recognize me.  
  
That yell was the last thing the White Walker was aware of before I killed him. He shattered into a million pieces as I took a moment to catch my breath. A short lived cheer broke out which must mean some of the dead had died yet again. Before I could celebrate a figure came into view.  
  
This figure made me want to give up this fight. It made me think that the War for the Dawn was nothing but a vain attempt to change fate. I must have been granted powers because the gods needed their amusement. What better way for a god to amuse himself than to give a mortal the fallacy of hope? Yet even as doubt entered my mind, I did not let it affect my actions. If I were to die I'd die. But I wouldn't bend to the Night King even if this war was hopeless.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as we rushed at each other. My ears picked up the faint sound of Drogon's roar. He sounded angry about not being able to get to my side. Hopefully he would take out his frustrations on the dead.  
  
The moment I locked blades with the Night King was when time sped up. He was a savage opponent and gave me no opportunity to calm my mind. If I couldn't calm and focus my mind I couldn't use my power. My mouth let out a savage yell.  
  
The Night King used more force than finesse. With each movement he appeared like a blur. All of my training made it so I was barely able to stand my ground. I relied on predicting where his next attack would come from and what it would be. All it would take was one stab of Longclaw to end this war. Just one slash and the world would be returned to normal.  
  
We circled each other and looked for a weakness. Any weakness. Once we were done sizing each other up, we attacked. Before I had had luck with deflecting the blows of the Night King. Now, though, I kept falling back no matter how fiercely I attacked. On the creature's face I could see what must be a smile.  
  
"No!" I yelled out as I fell down.  
  
On the ground I could feel every wound. I had lost more blood than I had thought. I was weaker than I had imagined. There was nothing I could do in such a state. The abomination stood over me and I wondered why he didn't just kill me. It's what I would've done.  
  
"Jon!" I yelled out. "Jon Stark!"  
  
If I wasn't able to kill the Night King and end the war, it would be Jon that could. The creature looked away from me and started to walk away. He had been able to push away one of my attacks using my power before. This was too near the end to risk failure. With eyes that wanted to do nothing but close forever, I waited for Jon.  
  
Jon came into view and I poured my power into him. My thought became action with no way to explain how. All the strength I had inside was now his. Flames leapt from every inch of his body and Heartsbane became a flame. I grimaced as there was nothing else I could do.  
  
I had been fierce in my fight against the Night King, but my husband put me to shame. The flames tore at the creature's body as did his blade. Unfortunately the creature also cut into Jon's flesh. Blood and undead flesh fell down like snow. Neither was willing to give up and die. Both had stakes in this war and there could only be one victor.  
  
Jon feinted to the right and managed to slash the Night King's torso. Before Heartsbane could complete the move, the creature had dissolved into nothing. It was a quick death but much more terrifying than anything I had seen up to that point.  
  
The Night King's body wavered as if he was fading in and out of existence. Then his body was solid and human. Bran had told us the story of our enemy but it had been so easy to ignore when we couldn't see him as human. Now I could see happiness in his eyes as he would finally be free. He would live in a paradise after he died. He could be who he had been before the horrors. The pureness of his emotions frightened me.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered and then he turned to ash.  
  
Jon wobbled for a moment and then fell down, his flames now gone. Cuts and bruises littered his body. He had fought hard and well. If not for him Westeros would be dead. As I slowly crawled over to him I could hear the sound of the dead breaking into nothing. But the only sound that mattered to me now was the sound of Jon's breath.  
  
I managed to sit up slightly and cradle him in my arms. We looked at each other as tears poured out of our eyes.  
  
"I love you, Jorah." Jon said with a sad smile.  
  
"I love you too, Jon." I cried. "Please don't leave me. Don't go. Jon, I can't live in this world without you."  
  
"I don't want to leave you. I want to be by your side. But at least we won. At least Westeros is..."  
  
"Jon! Please! Don't go! Don't leave me! I need you! Don't!"  
  
My love's lips barely moved and I couldn't hear what he had to say. I couldn't hear...and then he stopped moving. I felt horrible as I should have said something uplifting. I should have made his last moments in this world good. I cried out so that my voice broke and my vision blurred. He had died. Jon was gone!  
  
Westeros would recover and flourish in the war's aftermath. I would sit on the Iron Throne and rule the Seven Kingdoms. Spring would come and people would recover. The cities that were destroyed would be rebuilt. Years from now laughter would come freely from the mouths of the Westerosi people. The Dothraki would either stay and adapt or go back to Essos. Hundreds of years from now the Night King would be a mere myth to scare children and my history would be changed to better suit songs.  
  
But all that didn't matter. What mattered was that Jon was dead. The only things that were real were my tears and cries of pain that racked my injured body. When blackness overcame me I didn't mind. I hoped I died and woke up in Daenerys' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter some major characters had to die. I didn't feel it would be Game of Thrones if those we loved all lived.
> 
> For some reason I can never seem to write the War for the Dawn without both Jon and Daenerys dying.
> 
> One of the most painful things I can think of during a death scene is someone not being able to complete their sentence. To me it leaves this uneasiness in the air that can never be resolved. Another painful thing is regretting not saying something to a person and now not being able to make up.
> 
> I'm actually tearing up right now. The music I'm listening to isn't helping.


	26. Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night King has been defeated and the War for the Dawn is won. Yet Jorah Mormont can't enjoy the victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is a celebration of Jorah as well as Jon.
> 
> The title comes from this phrase: "The King is dead, long live the King"

My eyes did not open to the face or curves of Khaleesi. My body did not awaken to the afterlife where she had met me before. There was no calm in those around me which caused me to remember my own pain. To remember the one I loved dying in my arms. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. My flesh couldn't stand another broken cry from my mouth.  
  
"Your Grace," One of the healers said as he tended to me. "You are safe."  
  
He was trying to help, I knew that, but I glared at him. It wasn't me I was worried about. It was...I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I focused on every inhale and exhale. Jon could no longer rule over Westeros which meant that burden was mine. No matter the pain tearing me apart I had to put on a show for my subjects. It was now up to me to rule even though my husband was the better man.  
  
"You can see his body once you are better." Another healer said.  
  
I turned my head to the opening of the tent to see Ghost walking in. His usual demeanor had been replaced by one of sadness. Unlike mine, his sorrow enveloped him completely. The pair had been connected in a way I would never be. It took courage to keep breathing after losing his human.  
  
The direwolf would've walked right next to me if the healers weren't there. All of them had grown nervous with his presence and that wasn't surprising. Ghost was fully grown and was the height of a horse. He would make a good mount if he allowed me on him. To ride something that had been affected so greatly by Jon would be divine. A tear went down my cheek as I looked at the creature.  
  
A healer gave me water and within an hour they were gone. There was not much else they could do for me as the greatest wounds were ones I had to mend on my own. The memories would cause me pain for some time but I could overcome them. I would overcome them.  
  
Ghost lay down next to me and put his head on my chest. I felt like I had when touching Drogon for the first time. It was an achievement to have the trust of such a creature. Direwolves were the symbol of House Stark and for a good reason. There was no person alive who could not look at one without a sense of wonder overtaking them. They may well as be gods in their own rights. Instead of the deities that took delight in killing, they took delight in taking care of their friends. Their pack.  
  
I reached a hand out and started to scratch behind his ear. Ghost let out a low growl of contentment. It was my job to guard him and his job to guard me. We would do so out of our love of Jon. Should I consider this a sign of my forgiveness? Could I die knowing I had served my penance? Did it matter anymore?  
  
"Someone wishes to see you, Your Grace." A young man said.  
  
Cuts and bruises littered his body. He had fought during the final battle of the war and paid a minor price. His features were still good enough to get a maiden and he could fight in future wars. If there were wars in his lifetime.  
  
"Wh-" I began to ask and the Wildling pushed passed the young man.  
  
Tormund was still injured but he was no longer broken like before. If you looked long enough you could see the haunted look in his eyes. But his past didn't seem able to hold him back for long. He had lived beyond the Wall for the majority of his life and that upbringing brought out the strength of people. If I weren't so exhausted I would've reprimanded the Wildling for his breach of manners.  
  
"How did he die?" Tormund asked and Ghost let out a whine.  
  
"I had battled the Night King and fought as well as I could." I replied and looked beyond the man to the past. "But in the end I couldn't win. Jon came and I put all the power I had into him. He was covered in fire as he battled the one true enemy."  
  
"You burned him alive?"  
  
"That isn't what killed him. It was all the wounds he acquired while fighting the Night King."  
  
Tormund's expression went from angry to sad. I looked at him and could see the tears forming in eyes. Yet both of us was too proud and wouldn't dare cry. At least that is what I thought but something must have changed. With tears going down his cheeks I decided to let out my own tears.  
  
"He wouldn't want to be brought back to life again." Tormund said, breaking the silence.  
  
"And Melisandre is not here to do the deed." I replied. "Not that he would like that woman near him. She burned a child alive and committed more crimes beside that."  
  
"And it might not be Jon that came back. Not really."  
  
Each time a person was brought back to life a different part of them faded into nothing. Man was meant to live one life and no more. We were meant to live and die. The gods had taken mercy on Jon so that the Night King would be defeated. I was allowed to live because I had helped my love kill the great evil. Or maybe that decision to have me live was out of the hands of the gods.  
  
"We will never see his likes again." I told Tormund. "He united Wildlings with the rest of Westeros. He retook Winterfell. He killed the Night King. And through all of it he was the most honorable person in Westeros. He didn't allow his past, present, or future to turn himself into something else."  
  
"He grew on me." Tormund agreed with a nod. "In the end he proved one of the best friends a man can have."  
  
Jon had grown to admire the Wildlings. He had disregarded the hatred the majority of Westeros had for them. He had ended up paying for his viewpoint with his life. If not for Melisandre he would've stayed dead. Though it hurt me to think it, better he had died fighting the Night King than be murdered by his men. He deserved a noble death as had Daenerys. The gods must have honored him more than the woman I loved.  
  
"He did good for your people, Tormund." I replied.  
  
"That he did." Tormund said. "I wonder if you will honor my people as he did."  
  
At my core I felt insulted. Of course I would do my best to enact laws that Jon would've made. Those he had allied himself with in life would become my allies. Besides the Stark's wishes, I would follow those of Daenerys. Hers were less defined and yet I would make the world in her image too.  
  
"Of course," I said. "You helped retake Winterfell and defended the Seven Kingdoms against the dead. It would be dishonorable to treat you as second class. As long as there is air in my lungs to breathe, I will make sure Wildlings always have a place in Westeros."  
  
"On behalf of my people, I thank you." Tormund said.  
  
It wasn't long until he left my tent and I was free to explore my own thoughts. Unlike before I could look at them for longer periods of time as no one would attack us now. And if someone did, they would be much too exhausted to put up a good fight. The towns we passed on our way to the Twins were full of people exhausted without an ounce of fight left in them. All of them bowed to me calling me either 'Your Grace' or 'Azor Ahai'.  
  
We could've raced to the Twins and seen if Sansa had made it there. I could've flown ahead on Drogon and been there ahead of my men. However, we had all become exhausted fighting the War of the Dawn. We had stretched ourselves beyond our limits so those we loved would be safe. So that the Night King would not win.  
  
While I could ride Ghost, the healers didn't leave me alone from sunset to sunrise. Only when we were a day away did they stop looking after me. And when I was alone I felt the absence of Jon even more. The direwolf was there as I cried myself to sleep and prayed for death. Prayed that when I died that both Daenerys and Jon would be there waiting for me. I tried to look for any sign that he still interacted in this world. But no signs appeared.  
  
For the final day I rode Drogon. He was more than happy that his rider had joined him again. We practiced maneuvers as my men slowly made their way to the Twins. The scenery below us was beautiful and I couldn't wait for spring to come. For flowers to bloom and prove to me that the threat was truly gone.  
  
I circled around the castle until people took notice of me. Drogon landed between two lines of fighters. Both lines had men standing as straight as possible. A thin wave of snow blew across most of the men but none of us cared. I was going to see Sansa and they were meeting Azor Ahai, King of the Seven Kingdoms.  
  
My feet took me quickly to the entrance where Edmure Tully met me. He walked me inside while the other men waited for the others. Drogon roared once and then took to the skies. I turned to look at him and, not for the first time, I was amazed he was real. I was amazed I was his rider.  
  
"We are more than grateful that you fulfilled the prophecy, Your Grace." Edmure said. "There was a hoard of the dead about to attack when they just died. If not for your actions, I would've died."  
  
"I did fight the Night King, but King Jon Stark killed him." I explained. "I was unable to move and Jon came to my aid. I gave him my power and he killed the abomination. Where is Lady Sansa Stark? I assumed she would have greeted me unless she was unwell."  
  
"She never arrived. Should I sen-"  
  
"No, she was either going to be here or the Eyrie. I need to rest and then I'll get there on Drogon's back."  
  
It took three hours for me to be in a room alone. Edmure had shown me around while updating me on the Twins' status. This would be useful in the months to come when it would be my duty to help rebuild Westeros. I took the quill from the ink and wrote a letter.  
  
_Lady Lyanna Mormont of Bear Island,  
  
The Night King has been defeated. I was unable to kill the abomination on my own and it took the aid of King Jon Stark to kill him. Unfortunately my husband was killed in the fight. I dearly hope you have survived the Winter better than me.  
  
I have been worried for some time as I heard you hadn't communicated with Winterfell. Please reply at your earliest convenience so my mind can be calmed. I have dishonored my father and have earned the respect I never deserved. If you have died then my title of King means nothing.  
  
King Jorah Mormont_  
  
I looked at the letter and then had a servant send it to Bear Island.  
* * *  
It had been two weeks since I had arrived at the Twins. I had wanted to fly to the Eyrie but other concerns had taken up my time. There was time for people to inquire about my plans for the future as well as for the more ambitious to try and get into my Small Council. It took up too much energy to remain calm and to make sure they had no other motives.  
  
"Your Grace," A man said after I opened my room's door. "A letter from Bear Island."  
  
I took the letter and shut the door. Would this talk about another loss? The only thing that kept me calm was that a letter wouldn't have arrived if Lyanna were dead. It could be that she was greatly injured but at least air still went to her lungs.  
  
_King Jorah Mormont,  
  
I am devastated to hear about the death of King Jon Stark. He was a good man and I shall never regret aiding him during the Battle of the Bastards. He was worthy to become both King of the North and King of the Iron Thrones.  
  
The Night King attacked Bear Island during the War for the Dawn. He used his dragon to cause devastation and then left. There wasn't a raven to use until yours came here. I request you come home as I don't have much time.  
  
If you can ride a dragon and one has survived, travel that way or else we won't see each other again until death has claimed us both.  
  
Lady Lyanna Mormont_  
  
I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my cries. She had paid a great price and now no one was left to rule Bear Island until I had children. The memory of my first wife and our dead children made me doubt my ability to produce offspring. Even in my darkest moments I felt Lyanna would do her duty and grace our House with children. But now I didn't have her to lean on.  
  
I got dressed in my armor as my current attire wasn't proper to meet Edmure in. After that I prepared to write a letter and my mind took awhile to calm down enough.  
  
_Lady Sansa Stark,_  
  
_I am alive and yet that means little to me. Your cousin, Jon Stark, died fighting the Night King. If not for his heroic actions, the dead would have won the war._  
  
_Lyanna Mormont is on the brink of death and I will take Drogon to visit her. If you are alive, please send your reply to Bear Island._  
  
_King Jorah Mormont_  
  
I shakily put my quill away and then waited for the ink to dry. Once my body was still again and the ink was dry, I rolled up the letter and prepared it to be carried by a raven. It was my raven that had allowed my cousin to get a single message out. Though I wanted to believe it was written by her hands, I knew that couldn't be the case. Not unless she was stronger than any Mormont before her.  
  
Edmure looked up as I interrupted the small dinner. There had been a joyful look in everyone's eyes until I had arrived. While I didn't smile much, they must have seen the pain etched deep into my face.  
  
"My cousin, Lady Lyanna Mormont is on her death bed." I began. "I go now to be by her side."  
  
"I am sorry about your loss, Your Grace." Edmure replied. "I assume you'll want some of your men to meet you there."  
  
"There will be enough people on Bear Island to look after me. It has been a long war and rebuilding will only be harder. My men will stay here until I send for them."  
  
A loud cheer echoed throughout the hall. There were cries of 'Your Grace' and 'Long Live the King'. Even though I had suffered great loss, it warmed my heart to see this happiness. If Jon and Daenerys were still alive, they would be happy. As they weren't here to experience this joy, I would do so for them.  
  
"Send this message to the Eyrie." I said and handed the letter to Lord Tully. "It's for Lady Sansa Stark. There are instructions in the letter for her to send a reply to Bear Island."  
  
I then made my way out of the hall to where Drogon was. On my way Arya Stark joined me. There had been no word from Sansa which pained the young Stark more than it did me. Though both of us had talked into the early hours of the morning about the woman.  
  
"Can't you stop by the Eyrie on your way to Bear Island?" Arya asked as Drogon landed by us. "With how fast dragons can travel, it won't be too far out of the way."  
  
"But if I went there, people would take up my time." I replied sadly. "It would be rude to deny them their festivities."  
  
"And avoiding them altogether isn't rude?"  
  
"It is a middle ground."  
  
Arya let out a small chuckle at that and a small smile went across my lips. It wouldn't do for her to be all alone in this world with no family to run to. I had been distant with my family for so long that it was as if I never had one to begin with. Lyanna's death hurt me, but at least I knew there was a place for me.  
  
"Sansa is alive." I reassured Arya and looked at Ghost who was standing back a ways, a concerned look in his eyes. "If she isn't, I'll send a raven as quickly as I can."  
  
"You don't have to treat me as a child." The Stark reprimanded me.  
  
"Who says you are the one I'm reassuring?"  
  
I put a hand on Drogon and gave one final glance at Arya before mounting him. It was still somewhat hard to do so as my injuries hadn't healed. Yet his body now had a familiarity to it. I understood where to put my hands and feet. I knew which parts of him he would loathe being touched. I was aware of the pressure I could exert.  
  
Once I was safely on his back, we took off. The Twins which had seemed majestic before, now became two pieces of rock reaching up to the sky. Drogon circled around the castle a few times and I wondered about landing. Maybe Lyanna's letter had been some terrible dream and I had woken up believing it.  
  
I resisted my cowardice and flew Drogon to my home.


	27. Lady of Bear Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont visits Lyanna Mormont while she lays dying.

Even though the dead were gone, the wind was still freezing. Drogon seemed to fly more comfortably the higher up he was and so I endured with my eyes closed, checking regularly to make sure we were going in the right direction. Only a few times did I have to correct Khaleesi's child. Once was after he had avoided a rough batch of air.  
  
After too little time passed, Bear Island was underneath us. Drogon circled as he descended which gave me a better view of my home. The only home I had after Daenerys and Jon had died. But this home was not the one I remembered. The island I had left wasn't in ruins with only a few buildings left to show what once had been.  
  
Less than a dozen men greeted me once I got off of Drogon. My dragon didn't move as I greeted the men in turn. Each of them was worn down with the wounds of war. Viserion alone had caused such devastation. Had the Night King meant to use this as a way to make me unwilling to fight? Or had he attacked Bear Island in the event I would live and make sure to wound me one last time?  
  
"Is Lady Lyanna Mormont still alive?" I asked and managed to keep the pain out of my voice.  
  
"Barely, Your Grace." The man replied. "It might be that she is waiting for your return."  
  
I didn't voice my disagreement. I had disgraced my House and the rest of Westeros would have a much easier time forgiving me than my own blood. My own blood that I had failed to protect after she had taken up the burden that should have been mine. She had years of ruling to steel herself against forgiving me. I could not let that hope be my undoing.  
  
"What should be done about your dragon?" The same man asked as we walked together with the others following behind.  
  
"Drogon will be hungry after the journey." I replied, glad to be distracted for the moment. "If there is any livestock, make sure it is protected. If there is any sick, let them run free. Besides that, leave him alone."  
  
The walk was made in silence except for a few questions about fighting the Night King. Everyone was amazed by the nightmare and I was forced to quell their curiosity. If I didn't then they would know how afraid I really was. They would know how much I wanted just to fly away and spend years trying to find myself. If I even was capable of doing that anymore.  
  
"Shes in there." The man said and pointed to a hall.  
  
There was the place I had both eaten as a child and received people who sought out House Mormont's help. It had the signs of repair on it and I kept my footsteps even though I wanted to shake. I walked inside and past other injured before reaching Lyanna Mormont's bedside.  
  
"Cousin," Lyanna managed to say. "It's good to see you alive."  
  
My mouth moved but no words exited my lips. Nearly her entire body was covered in bandages and some still had blood on them. She was only a child and didn't deserve to die now. Her face still showed strength but it looked badly burned. She must have helped try to kill the Night King. It was foolish and would never have worked, but you couldn't keep a warrior from such an important battle.  
  
"We scared him." Lyanna continued. "Nothing will set foot on this island unless House Mormont allows it."  
  
A smile nearly formed on my lips but then it was gone as my cousin started to cough. Her body seemed to continually be lifted up and pushed down by some demented god. I quickly lent her my help and held back my tears. Even as she convulsed, she retained her dignity and only let out a whimper. She would be dead soon and would no longer have to endure such torment.  
  
"How long has the coughing been going on?" I asked.  
  
"I can't tell." Lyanna replied when she found her voice. "It seems I've always have had it. I don't think it does well to dwell on it. It won't bother me much longer."  
  
"Why hold on for so long?"  
  
"I'm a Mormont, the same as you."  
  
"No, better."  
  
She would never have been so foolish to marry out of love and not think about the consequences. She would never have sold people into slavery. She would have retained her honor throughout her life and now she was dying. Though I would've said the same about me when I was so young. Youth gave people the benefit of stupidly believing that their idealistic dreams would become reality. Only the few like Jon would keep their honor.  
  
"How was your journey?" Lyanna asked.  
  
"I should've come here sooner." I told her. "You could be alive if I acted quicker."  
  
"You were fighting a war. If you had lost then others wouldn't be alive. I am scared of dying, but I'm not going to blame you for something outside of your control. If only Jon..."  
  
"He died killing the Night King. He...Daenerys visited me after her death. Jon is in a paradise of his own making. When you die you will go to your own paradise, I promise."  
  
My cousin's face looked much calmer and I wondered if she hoped to find Jon after death. I didn't tell her that each person made their own afterlife and not everyone was in the same one. In any case she would be happy after she died. Of that I was more than certain.  
  
Healers walked around the room and at one point they carried off a corpse. No longer would we have to worry about the dead rising, but a fear inside me would make me burn dead bodies for years to come. Or at least until spring came and the world started to grow anew with no traces of the dead.  
  
Lyanna grabbed my hand and I squeezed it. This could be the last time we were able to talk unless she came into my afterlife. We looked into each other's eyes and I gently kissed her forehead. When I lifted my head up I noticed that we were both crying. This was the end for her.  
  
"Any words you wrote to me once I married Jon were for him." I started. "I know that. You were making him happy as you admired him. I can understand the need for diplomacy. Though these words mean nothing, I will say them: I apologize for my actions. I should not have let my heart rule my actions. I should not have sold people into slavery for a wife that couldn't learn how to live in the North. I should not have thought a person of her upbringing would be happy with me. I should have just fucked her and left with dreams of a happy future with her. Maybe if I had remained Lord of Bear Island it would be me dying and not you. You wouldn't have needed to get in a risky position that gave away your life. I am sorry, Lady Lyanna Mormont of Bear Island."  
  
I started pulling my hand away but Lyanna grasped it tightly with her own. At least how hard she was able to in her condition. I saw the fear clearly in her eyes, she didn't want to be alone. Who did want to be alone when they died? The ones I had been with in their final moments had always wanted comfort. Jon had been at peace and stronger than most when he had died in my arms. Lyanna was just a child.  
  
"I already forgave you, Jorah." Lyanna replied. "You don't need to doubt my sincerity. Jon wouldn't take a person into his bed if he didn't love them. And when he loves someone, that person is special. That is all the reason I need to forgive you."  
  
"I don't know what he saw in me." I told her with a laugh that was out of place. "I pushed him away and yet he saw the love in me. He was an amazing man and I wish I knew him longer. That we knew each other before I fled into exile."  
  
Maybe with him warming my bed I could have avoided all the dishonor I had brought to my House. It would have been a sight if he had been named King of the North and then married me. I focused on my cousin as my dreams were only making me sadder.  
  
"House Mormont and House Stark would be stronger together." Lyanna said and she was silent as her mind must have drifted away. "I wish we had had more time together. I was not familiar with you before and I want to see what Jon saw. What Daenerys Targaryen saw."  
  
"I wish I had come back to be ruled by you." I told her. "From all accounts you were a fierce Lady of Bear Island and someone our ancestors would be proud of."  
  
I thought of bringing up the subject of Daenerys Targaryen and how Jon had briefly bedded her. But I held my tongue. Lyanna could have heard about my love and had decided not to bring her up. Either that or my cousin was oblivious and I didn't want to ruin her image of Jon. If she were to die, I would not complicate matters in her final moments.  
  
"Then it was merely because Jon loved me?" I asked. "If I hadn't met him you would have not forgiven my sins?"  
  
It seemed as if many years passed with each breath. I had been forgiven but there was some importance about my blood absolving me. The words needed to come out of her mouth for me to finally find peace. To feel as if I could die with my father proud.  
  
"I don't want to admit this, but there will not be time later." Lyanna said after a few minutes. "It wasn't when Jon Stark chose you that my forgiveness was given. It was after you had fled into exile and before you returned to Westeros. I didn't admit to anyone when it had happened due to the shame it would have brought me. How could I forgive you when you had showed no signs of changing?"  
  
Another series of coughs made her unable to speak and it was as if I could feel her soul start to slip from her body. I held her close to me so that she didn't hurt herself as much. Until her coughing fit passed, I worried she would die before she could finish explaining.  
  
"Your strength and weakness is the same." Lyanna said so quietly I had to lean my head down to hear. "You loved Lynesse to the point that you would do anything to see her happy. You committed atrocities just for the chance to see her smile yet again. I don't know what it means, not really. I have never had the chance to love like you. I've never met anyone who inspires such devotion. Maybe you are unique in that aspect like Jon to honor. I can't hate you for loving someone because I can't understand it. My hate for you would have only been because it was expected of me, not because I felt it."  
  
"You don't feel any hatred for me?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"The only thing that made me dislike you is the burden you placed on my shoulders. But that doesn't matter now."  
  
No it didn't matter. What did matter was that we were together. What did matter was that I could continue the Mormont line. What did matter was that I had a chance to prove to everyone that there was a reason Jon had chosen me as his husband. That there was a reason the gods had chosen me to be Azor Ahai.  
  
"I never relinquished my hold on House Mormont and Bear Island." Lyanna said so quietly I had to lean even closer to her. "Even though the North would have allowed it, I could not seen to be usurped. You are older than me and one day I would again have to take my place as Lady if you didn't have children. I might be seen as weak enough to be taken advantage of. All the burden you put on me, I could hardly understand it at times."  
  
The North had been independent after Robb Stark had helped secure the victory. They didn't care about any pardons King Robert Baratheon had given. Lyanna had quickly pledged herself to Jon and would go with House Mormont's interests. She was so strong and now she was breathing her last breaths.  
  
"I now the task of ruling House Bear and Mormont Island to you." Lyanna said weakly.  
  
Her mouth moved for a few minutes but no sound came out. I let out a loud cry once she faded from this world into the next one. Those who could walk formed a circle around the table my cousin was on. For awhile I was the only one to cry and then the others joined in. I had felt too much pain recently.  
  
First Khaleesi had been shot when I had been fighting to relieve my boredom. Second the harsh war I had been at the center of. Third Jon killing the Night King and dying in my arms. Fourth everything after making me feel hollow.  
  
For hours all of us cried for Lyanna Mormont. I laid my head on her chest and prayed to the gods to bring her back. I didn't care if they were new or old. All I cared was that they give this child the years to become someone the bards wrote songs of. I sobbed that they had burdened me with being Azor Ahai and so they were in my debt. Others cried their thanks to have had Lyanna as a ruler. Still others remained silent with only the tiniest of sobs and I didn't have the strength to figure their mindset.  
  
I managed to get up and looked around me. My body demanded rest but my duty as King demanded something different. It demanded that I accept the forgiveness my cousin had given me in the last moments of her life. It demanded that I be brave enough to accept that I was no longer the man I had been.  
  
"Lady Lyanna Mormont was better than I will ever be for my House." I said and quickly the others grew quiet. "It did not matter to me that King Jon Stark had chosen me for his husband. It did not matter to me that the gods had chosen me for their Azor Ahai. Those things did not matter to me because the only thing I wanted was forgiveness from my blood. Jon was honorable and the gods powerful, but they weren't my blood. Lyanna died while telling me I am now again Lord of Bear Island. In her final breaths she gave me what I didn't think I even deserved. We will mourn my cousin and then we will rebuild."  
* * *  
I looked at the hard work we had accomplished as the sun neared the horizon. A majority of rooms had been restored enough so that people could sleep in warmth. Women, children, and the sick had been given preference to such luxuries. Some women had given up their gifts as had I. Instead of a warm room, I slept in a tent with Drogon nesting close by. With the dragon's presence I felt both safe and in danger.  
  
The men around me turned as Drogon roared and a man came running towards us. In the dying light I was barely able to make out a scroll in his hands. Upon approaching me he bowed and handed me the scroll.  
  
"A raven from the Eyrie just arrived." The man said.  
  
"Sansa." I whispered under my breath. "You are all dismissed for the day!"  
  
I walked quickly to my tent and heard Drogon overhead. He knew that something important had happened to me. After starting my fire, I read the letter. She was one person that had survived the horrors. I had lost Daenerys, Jon, and Lyanna but I still had her.  
  
_King Jorah Mormont,_  
  
_While I am overjoyed you are alive, my heart breaks for Jon Stark. He was the most noble person I knew. His like will not be seen in Westeros for many generations. I am glad, though, that he died fighting the Night King. It is an ending fitting such a man. Though I wish that he were still alive._  
  
_My own journey was not of such renown as yours. The journey to the Vale was long and the boredom was broken up occasionally by the dead. They were a hive mind and were able to cover vast distances to attack many places at once. Bran, myself, and most of the others managed to reach the Eyrie. Only a few of our people lost their lives._  
  
_I ask that you not make the journey to King's Landing until I arrive. Though with Lady Lyanna Mormont's death, I assume you will already be there for quite some time._  
  
_Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell_  
  
I smiled and listened as Drogon landed in the distance. I put the letter away safely in a drawer and then heard the howling of a Direwolf. Duty called again so I soon arrived at the docks. Behind me were guards and coming off the ship were soldiers. Ghost ran off of the ship and went to tackle me.  
  
He ended up pushing me to the ground as he licked my face. It was hard for me to retain any dignity in such a situation and my men held back any laughter they felt. After a few minutes Ghost allowed me to stand up.  
  
"I hope that your journey went well." I said.  
  
"No one cares to attack others, at least for the moment." One man said.  
  
Then the men I had called and Ghost followed me to eat dinner. Rebuilding was going well, but there was more help needed to bring Bear Island back to its former glory.


	28. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen say good-bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So close no matter how far_   
>  _Couldn't be much more from the heart_   
>  _Forever trusting who we are_   
>  _And nothing else matters_
> 
>  
> 
>  _Never opened myself this way_  
>  _Life is ours, we live it our way_  
>  _All these words I don't just say_  
>  _And nothing else matters_  
>  -Nothing Else Matters by Metallica
> 
> This was an extremely bittersweet chapter to write.

It was warm on the beach of Dragonstone. The waves crashed onto the shore and then quickly receded. I breathed in the salty air as Viserion and Rhaegal chased each other in the sky. If only this were real and I never had to leave Khaleesi's side ever again. My queen was sitting beside me with her head resting on my chest. Her breathing matched mine and everything was perfect. At least until I woke up.  
  
"Am I still him?" I asked as a I ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"You aren't still Azor Ahai." Daenerys replied. "Westeros no longer needs a legendary hero. It needs a king."  
  
Westeros needed Jon as king. He had a way of doing what was right no matter the circumstance. He hadn't wanted to become a king and yet he had accepted the responsibility. I was merely Azor Ahai, the man who had helped kill the Night King. I had been forgiven, but I didn't have the strength of heart Jon did.  
  
"I'm glad you have your children here." I said. "They deserve to be with their mother."  
  
Daenerys stood up and I followed suit. She had explained how they were connected and that it was possible for them to be in her afterlife. Drogon had been able to talk with her through the veil and yet their appearance was still shocking. Once I died I assumed there would be an understanding of how the afterlife worked.  
  
My love started walking and she took one of my hands in hers. It was peaceful here and I couldn't wait until my soul was freed of the world. Yet Jon would be just as far away from me. Never again would I see his smile or feel him underneath me. Khaleesi squeezed my hand as if reading my thoughts. This was paradise but that didn't mean there were no sacrifices to get here. I squeezed back and my heart calmed down. Her presence was enough to make me know being with her was the right choice. It was the only choice for me to make.  
  
Our footsteps continued as the beach became larger than it was in reality. I smiled as our walks could become endless points in time. We could spend centuries walking on this beach without any worries of reaching the end. This reality was formed of our wants and there were no gods to tell us how to live our lives.  
  
I looked up to see the dragons playing. They dove down with their wings pressed against their bodies until they were feet from the water. At that moment they would fly back up to the clouds. The point of the game seemed to be not touching the water as much as possible. Before them doing this so close would have scared me, but now it was calming. It showed me the life that would one day be mine.  
  
"Viserion is still sorrowful for what he's done." Daenerys said. "But he has nothing to be forgiven for."  
  
"I understand that." I said with a grimace. "He won't always be in such pain."  
  
By one look I knew Daenerys was debating whether to trust me on the matter. She didn't know whether to trust her hope or despair. But she had asked me as I had experienced the same senseless guilt, so she ended trusting my opinion. At least for now. For now she would trust that me and her son had experienced a similar emotion. There was a gladness in me that I had never been forced against my will to harm Khaleesi. My form had never been used to torment and kill her. My long list of crimes did not include that.  
  
"I hope there are other dragons to keep Drogon company." She said to break the silence. "You are his father but he needs siblings. It is unpleasant to feel alone. To feel as thought you are the last of your kind."  
  
"I am the last Mormont." I replied. "Lyanna Mormont is now dead which leaves me as the sole heir to my House. My first wife miscarried and died in her last attempt at birthing an heir. I don't know if I have it in me to continue my line."  
  
"The gods have already taken so much from you, they have to allow your blood to continue for generations. They owe you that much."  
  
"Hasn't your new wisdom told you that the gods are cruel beasts who play with us mortals?"  
  
Daenerys looked down for a brief moment as we continued our walk. She was wiser than before yet none of us could ever escape our naivety. We would always be victims of our hopes and dreams. My destiny of Azor Ahai had been certain but now that role was over. The gods had no use for keeping me alive. They might have cared about the living winning the war, but they would have no worries about what came after. They wouldn't care about how much effort it would take for mortals to go back to life before the world had changed.  
  
"Who will be your queen?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"I don't know." I answered. "It would be best to take a Stark wife. To both honor the North and Jon's memory. To show how important that House was to successfully wining the War for the Dawn. The South will adhere to my decision as, politically speaking, they would know it is best to not make the one who won the war mad."  
  
"And it would also show them how much you respect loyalty."  
  
Khaleesi and Jon had both given me the chance to experience romantic love. To allow me the chance to feel connected by more than just political maneuvering. Even my second wife had allowed me to feel so, at least until our marriage had fallen apart. After so long following my heart it would be difficult to go back to calculated couplings. Maybe the gods would grant me a marriage that would help heal my heart and allow me to keep peace in Westeros.  
  
"I wish I'd be able to see the world you create." Daenerys said and as we walked the landscape changed. "You will be good for Westeros. Much better than me."  
  
"You were the best hope for Westeros." I replied as I tried not to become fixated on the world around me. "You had a kind heart-"  
  
"That was hidden even from myself. I would've burned down the Seven Kingdoms more savagely than Cersei Lannister ever could."  
  
My eyes were now forced to focus on the painting around us. Quickly the landscape had changed from looking faded to a portrait slowly melting. I lifted one of my hands up and it split apart as if it were wax. Daenerys' eyes looked sunken but they offered me reassurance. In time this would become normal to me.  
  
Slowly the painting transformed from Dragonstone into the Dragonpit. Then everything resumed their normal appearances. I let go of Daenerys and fell to the ground. Even though I didn't need air, I felt like consuming the air around me. Now that the danger had passed I felt more alive than before.  
  
"It's a way to travel." Daenerys said as she helped me up. "I didn't consider warning you."  
  
"Because I am so strong." I replied and she nodded. "This is where you confronted Cersei. This is where you proved to everyone you had the presence of a true ruler."  
  
"And I rode Drogon under your advice."  
  
"You would've gone for Drogon anyways, you know how to show your power. When I suggested you ride him again you decided to go with Jon Snow."  
  
"It wasn't that good of a ride."  
  
We chuckled and walked across the Dragonpit. Cersei had dared to defy my queen to the point of insanity. The dead had been the true enemy and yet she had been far too interested in power. How could Khaleesi ever think her transgressions would ever have equaled Cersei's?  
  
The Dragonpit became smoke that swirled around until it formed where I had met Daenerys for the first time. She must be preparing me for when I joined her after death. I hoped it would be soon. There were people in this place but they were statues carved out of a flesh-like stone.  
  
"I met you here." Daenerys said and walked to where her statue was. "You were a much different man back then. We saved each other as time went on. Even at our first meeting I could feel my soul connecting to yours."  
  
"I saw you and I was lost." I said as the landscape changed to the throne room in Meereen. "There was no choice in my mind but to follow you. I am glad that you are unlike your brother. He was cruel and thick headed. No one would have followed him and House Targaryen could not have regained the Iron Throne."  
  
"My House still hasn't. But it has you. I shouldn't have pushed you away. Your love is the purest I have ever experienced. It is one I will embrace fully once your reign comes to an end."  
  
My voice caught in my throat. This was not a usual farewell, it had a permanence that our other good-byes hadn't. Why had I thought that Khaleesi would remain by my side as I lived the remaining years of my life? Why had I expected her to greet me in my dreams every night? I would see her again and yet...yet my heart couldn't imagine being without her. I wanted to die now just to hold her for eternity. Damn my duties as king. Damn the world of the living. It held no light for me. Not even Sansa was a tempting enough flame for me to leave Khaleesi tonight.  
  
"I belong at your side." I said and my voice cracked. "I lost you once. Don't make me do so again."  
  
"You aren't losing me, my sweet bear." Daenerys comforted me and took my hands in hers. "Imagine you are on a long journey and I am waiting for you to return home. I will never have anyone but you in my bed. But for now you have many more miles to go before you can share my bed."  
  
I could see the pain on her face and how much it hurt her to say good-bye. We said farewell much too often for my liking. Every time we embraced equaled many months apart. She was safe in this afterlife. She would come to no harm and that would have to be enough for me. She would not forget me and would greet me upon my death. Though could I call it death if it wasn't an ending?  
  
"I do not need to take another journey away from your side." I begged. "We have spent far much too time apart."  
  
"And we will spend eternity together when you return." Daenerys said and kissed me on the lips. "That is the only reason I am able to say good-bye. If I continued to see you while you're alive there could be consequences. I was only able to visit you because there was a threat to the living and my presence helped you. I used that excuse to finally be with you as I should've when we were alive."  
  
I deepened the kiss to solidify this moment. This final moment would have to last me until we met again. The scene around us changed again but I didn't care. In just a few seconds my clothing felt too heavy for me. I needed to embrace her in every way a man was capable of. When my hands drifted to her waist, she stopped me.  
  
"I need to make sure you understand." Khaleesi told me. "I need to make sure you know what will happen when you leave tonight."  
  
It would have been better for her not to stop me. Now I was able to focus on my doubts. The woman I loved above all others wanted to spend eternity with me. There was no sign of Khal Drogo or Jon Snow. It was not the way of the gods to give me what I desired. Their gifts were always littered with punishment.  
  
Jon's scent overpowered all my thoughts and I looked where Daenerys had brought me. It was her quarters on the ship and where she had fucked the king. He and I would never meet again but at least I could smell him from time to time. Besides that he would always be in my memory. King's Landing would be empty without him. It would be even lonelier without Khaleesi by my side.  
  
"For eternity you and I will be together." Daenerys said and sat on the edge of her bed. "What are a few years to that?"  
  
"Everything." I whispered. "The gods aren't kind and have hardly rewarded my loyalty. Why should I believe you are anything but the imaginings of a deluded mind?"  
  
"I have been right about your destiny."  
  
"You could be any deity mocking me so you can laugh when I enter the darkness. Just like Jon Snow."  
  
"You know better than that. You're the only one who wouldn't be fooled if I weren't myself."  
  
She was more than right. After death she had changed but parts of her had remained the same. Parts that there were no words for. A maester couldn't comprehend my explanation if I were to give one. We shared one soul and it was for her I continued to live in my darkest of moments. If not to be in her service I wouldn't have attempted to take Tyrion Lannister to her.  
  
"We are each given the afterlife we want." Daenerys explained. "Jon must have been exhausted by life that he preferred darkness. He wasn't the only one to die and see only darkness."  
  
"Why didn't you fade away?" I asked, though in my heart I knew the answer.  
  
"I wanted to be with you. I needed to fuck you once."  
  
She said 'fuck' with such fierceness that I wanted to take her. It didn't matter to me that Jon's scent was in the mattress. She put a hand on my inner thighs and I kissed the side of her throat. A moan left her mouth as I bit down. She had needed to fuck me. It had been a primal drive hidden under her decor.  
  
"Do you want him here?" Daenerys breathed. "Do you still miss him?"  
  
"Now is all about you." I growled and tore at her dress. "It is not him that I want to see after I breathe my last breath."  
  
I did miss him. I missed Jon dearly in the cold morning. Not with the same strength as I did Daenerys, but it was an overpowering emotion nonetheless. Never again to feel his touch again or hear his voice was agony.  
  
"I could bring your version of him here." Khaleesi said as I freed her breast. "Consider it a gift from me."  
  
"You are the only gift I need." I replied but couldn't hide the lie from her.  
  
Someone started to remove my armor and let each piece crash to the floor. I turned to see Jon naked. My version of my love was here and he was perfect. He took a moment from undressing me to kiss me on the lips. It didn't matter to me that this was all an illusion, he felt real enough to me. I managed to break contact with him to suck on Daenerys' tit. She let out a moan when I took her nipple between my teeth and pulled gently.  
  
As I sucked on her tit she managed to undress herself. Jon undressed me and I let out a low moan when he started to jerk me off. I let go of my love's tit and turned me head so I could kiss him. Daenerys joined him in pleasuring me and I fell onto the bed. My husband let go and my queen mounted me.  
  
My cock slid into her easily as she was wet. She was more aroused than I had ever seen her. My hands grabbed her waist to steady her as she quickly rode me hard as a Dothraki did a horse. At the same time my mouth kissed her stomach and tits, Jon bit my neck and pulled my ears with his teeth.  
  
The animal inside me had woken up and needed to prove itself to my love. I turned her over so now I was the one looking down at her. I grabbed her legs and thrust. With each thrust I shoved my cock deeper inside her and she began to yell out in pleasure.  
  
"Ahhh..." I growled mere inches from Khaleesi's lips.  
  
Jon had mounted me and he was not being gentle with me. I didn't want him to be gentle. My hips acted of their own accord as they continued to thrust. I didn't know if I was on the verge of climax because of Daenerys or Jon. She pulled my face down so we kissed while his thrusts made my back arch.  
  
I leaned forward and grasped the sheets in both hands. I was lost in Daenerys' cunt and Jon's cock. I cried out both their names as our bodies climaxed. After a few minutes I exited my queen and my husband exited me. We stood up and embraced each other. I ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
"I love you, Jon." I said softly.  
  
"And I you, Jorah." Jon replied before he faded away.  
  
Only after he left did I notice the sweat dripping down my body. I turned to Daenerys who had a satisfied grin on her face. She walked over to me and put her hands on my chest. There was sadness in her touch and tears going down both of our cheeks.  
  
"Live your life." Daenerys commanded. "Love whoever shares your bed. Don't waste your life thinking of eternity."  
  
"I will, Khaleesi." I promised.  
  
The cold of my room greeted me once my eyes opened. There was no Daenerys and a hard promise to keep. The rebuilding of Bear Island had progressed quickly so my room was the same as when I had been a child. When the sun started to rise my duties as king would again commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan for the threesome. Jorah wanted Jon and Dany agreed so who was I to argue? That probably sounds insane to someone who doesn't write.


	29. Long Live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont decides on a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Jorah is dead on the show, at least we can read/write fanfiction where he's still alive.

Drogon roared loudly as he circled Bear Island. He could tell I was excited even though I kept up my calm exterior. My men had long ago become used to my dragon and so they didn't even flinch when he completed passes around the island. Ghost stood by my side as we waited for the ship to dock. Finally Sansa Stark would arrive.  
  
Even though it was winter, I felt a fire form within. I remembered long ago having to choose between Jon and Sansa. There was love for her in my heart but I didn't know how it would grow. I didn't know which way I wanted it to.  
  
"Your Grace," Sansa said once she stepped off her ship. "I hope you are doing well."  
  
"I hope the same for you." I replied.  
  
In her eyes I could see strength but also exhaustion. This war had taken too much from us. And before the war we had been put through trials and tribulations. I had loved a wife who treasured material goods more than my heart. Due to my actions I found myself alone in exile. Sansa had witnessed the death of her father and being raped by the monster Ramsay Bolton.  
  
"Did you have safe travels?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," Sansa replied and we started to walk around the island, Ghost trailing a few feet behind. "It's the end of a war and the land is peaceful. People would rather help rebuild than to destroy. There were a few exceptions but they were weak. My guards did well dealing with the threats."  
  
"Ghost is my guard. Though when he goes off to hunt a person is sent to stay by my side."  
  
"You don't trust your people as much?"  
  
"I do trust them. But with a direwolf by my side no one has shown any inclination to want to attack me. Both Drogon and Ghost keep any would be traitors at bay."  
  
There was silence between us for many minutes. It wasn't the kind that creates a hole in your soul, but the kind that makes you stronger. Talking did not happen constantly between two people. There was a certain type of love you could only experience in silence. Her red hair became even more like fire to my eyes. Her charm became even more evident. Every now and again I could see her looking at me a little too intently.  
  
When we weren't looking at each other, we observed how much work had been completed in rebuilding Bear Island. The destruction now looked like a mild skirmish had taken place weeks ago. Soon enough I would be able to go to King's Landing and go through the ceremonies needed for the people to celebrate my rule.  
  
"You've done a great job." Sansa said. "It doesn't look like the Night King attacked."  
  
"It was hard work." I replied. "Those who helped will be glad to hear your praise."  
  
"They will be even more glad to rest after such taxing work."  
  
"That they will."  
  
I had helped my men repair the seat of House Mormont. Some days had left me worn down to the point I could only think of going back to my bed. Like Khaleesi had promised, she was no longer in my dreams. She was now in the place I'd go after death. If not for my promise with her I would have killed myself by now. It was a much sweeter place in her arms than in a kingdom needing to be rebuilt.  
  
A cold wind blew through us and it dug into my skin. Yet it was nothing compared to the cold caused by the Night King's army. It was the middle of a warm summer compared to those moments. Sansa smiled at me as if she too was thankful for the reminder of the dead's absence. It was a beautiful smile and I gave the Stark one of my own. We both turned away at the same time.  
  
"How are things in the Eyrie?" I asked. "I hope Lord Arryn gave you safe lodgings."  
  
"He was still in shock about Littlefinger's death." Sansa replied with a shake of her head. "He is a weak willed man that will be easily manipulated until the day he dies. At least he's grown a back bone to decide things for himself. Unfortunately he decided to learn that lesson when he thought I would take control away from him."  
  
"Did you have trouble staying safe?"  
  
"No, it was manageable as Lord Arryn's advisors are smarter than him. They knew the costs of killing the royal family. If you and Jon survived then Lord Robin Arryn would have had to answer to you."  
  
Sansa's posture was one of a warrior. She did not show fear of what had happened before. For the woman who had survived both Joffrey Baratheon and Ramsay Baratheon, dealing with a misbehaving boy was nothing to dwell on. I briefly thought about sending Robin a message but decided against it. I would keep my eyes on him and if he acted out again, I would retaliate. Drogon was now my mount and I could pay any lord a visit on short notice. Lord Arryn wouldn't die but he would rethink any action that could be considered rebellious.  
  
Drogon flew low as he went towards his favored nesting place. Once in King's Landing where he could roam would have to be carefully looked after. It wouldn't do for unneeded deaths to happen after a great war.  
  
"I'll never get used to that." Sansa said.  
  
"I am sure you will." I replied. "I've practiced flying with him when he hunts. When he was younger he liked eating fish. That diet has not seemed to change too much."  
  
"It must have allowed your food storage to stay safe."  
  
"That it has."  
  
Though we had still had to ration. If spring were only weeks away there wouldn't be a worry. A few times a week I would send ships out to fish. If things got any worse then we might have to hunt the bears that even Drogon had good sense to stay away from. I would not dishonor my House unless my people were days away from dying.  
  
I knew where the conversation had to go next. I knew that no matter how painful the topic was for me, it would be even more so for her. She had grown up with him and he was her blood. He was only my husband. The words would hurt but they had to be said. For her sake.  
  
"Jon was brave even unto the end." I said and stopped a good distance away from anyone else. "The gods declared me Azor Ahai, but without him all of us would be dead. Or a part of the Night King's army."  
  
"He was a good man." Sansa replied with a nod. "I should have been kinder to him while we were children. But I was a vain girl who wanted to be on the Iron Throne and he a mere bastard. He risked so much for us all and I helped his youth be a nightmare."  
  
Ghost stood facing away from us. All of his senses were attuned to seeking out anyone who would dare to interupt us. It were as if Jon were with us through the direwolf. I wanted to believe a small part of him remained in the creature. But I couldn't believe that lie as my soul had gone to the world we all visit after.  
  
"Jon didn't blame you, Sansa." I reassured her. "You were his family. It was the end of the world and everything he knew was lost. You, Arya, and Bran were all he had left. The only ties he had to his life before the Night's Watch."  
  
"He had such a kind soul." She replied. "He was one of the most just men in Westeros. He wanted what was best for his people. Even though I don't want my people to die, I always needed some title to my name. If I didn't it felt as if I were only half a person."  
  
"When I was exiled, I lost my title of Lord of Bear Island. I had disgraced my House and that did tear into me for many years. But the loss of title was also on my mind. In fairness it represented how much I had disgraced my House."  
  
"Can we ever escape the chains of titles?"  
  
"If Khaleesi were here she would have broken the wheel. I will need to come up with a plan to slowly implement another system of government. Some day in the future, maybe lifetimes, the wheel will be broken and she will be happy."  
  
"That seems like a fun challenge."  
  
Sansa was lending her support to me. To break the wheel was not an easy task. Changes had to be introduced in such a way that people would adopt them. They had to be quick enough so they got done but not so quick rebellion swept the land. I was glad for her help as she had one of the most clever minds in all of the Seven Kingdoms.  
  
"He died with honor?" Sansa asked softly. "He brought a smile to our father's face?"  
  
"I was lying on the ground with no ability to defend myself." I explained. "I cried out for Jon hoping he could hear. He heard me and ran to my aid. With my former power I imbued my love with enough strength to destroy the Night King. Jon died in my arms."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That he loved me and he didn't want to leave. Jon was content when he said those things. It wasn't the first time he had died. He knew what to expect and was content. I didn't give him any such comfort at the end. All I did was cry and mourn him."  
  
"You were in pain."  
  
"So was he and his concern was my well-being."  
  
"You can't feel guilty about that, Jorah. He wouldn't want you to."  
  
No, Jon wouldn't like me feeling guilty about his death. After so many years I had overcome my guilt of disgracing my House. I had been forgiven by Jon, Westeros, the gods, and Lyanna. It wouldn't do for me to acquire guilt of another nature. I had fought to be forgiven and my prize must be accepted. It would be foolish to do otherwise. And yet the guilt was always trying to dig at my mind.  
  
"What about the Night King?" Sansa asked. "What was it like to finally see that bastard die?"  
  
"It was..." I replied and tried to find the words. "Emotional. After Jon struck the killing blow, the Night King transformed into a mortal man. I saw the man who merely had the misfortune of being transformed by magic. He thanked Jon and myself for freeing him."  
  
"You saw him as a mortal man?"  
  
"And then he died. Nothing in our lives can be simple, can it? A villain couldn't simply be killed, I had to see him as a man. As someone innocent."  
  
"Did he tell you his name?"  
  
"No. I don't know where to make a memorial. Besides, our people won't understand making such a thing for the Night King."  
  
Sansa nodded in agreement. The Night King was an enemy of myths and legends. He was a monster that mothers would scare their children with tales of him. How could I explain to the Westerosi people that I wanted to make a memorial for the man forced to become the Night King? How could I make a memorial for him without it planting the seeds for rebellion? How reliable could my reign be if I praised an enemy?  
  
Even if no one else believed me, at least the Stark woman did. She made no motion to disagree with my statement and I loved that. I loved that she trusted my opinion even if it sounded insane. She would be a good companion as the years went on. Maybe a better companion than either of us could imagine.  
  
Even in sadness there was a strength to her. One that could make even the greatest man crumble to the ground. There were her eyes that looked into everything. No motives were too small for them to pick up on. She missed nothing.  
  
Her tits were those of a woman. I could imagine them as not being perfect like Daenerys', but nights of pleasure could still be claimed from them. For a moment in time I wanted to take her here. My cock hardened as my fantasy increased in intensity. It went from imagining us taking each other's clothing off in a frantic rush to feel each other to me being inside of her. Each of my thrusts powerful as her warm cunt enveloped me. Her moans becoming louder than Drogon's roar as her nails dug into my back.  
  
The moment passed and I felt something beyond guilt. She had been through so much over the years and hadn't had a kind hand to caress her. I should focus on what she wanted rather than the fucking my body yearned for. Besides, she was Jon's cousin and it was soon after his death. It would always be too soon after his death. Not even centuries could erase the pain in my heart and the inability it created to find another.  
  
"I have been in correspondence about the state of Westeros." I said to end the silence that would lead me to more fantasies. "I do not want to leave Bear Island until it is repaired to my satisfaction. It has been enough work to keep me up late at night."  
  
"Will you go immediately to King's Landing?" Sansa asked and I couldn't tell if she was thinking her own erotic ideas.  
  
"Yes, as quickly as I can. The sooner there is a ceremony where the Lords and Ladies officially swear their oaths to me, the better. Though I wish to avoid my new life as much as possible."  
  
"You could inspect the rest of Westeros before heading to the Iron Throne. It will show that you care about your kingdom and will allow you to delay sleeping in the Red Keep."  
  
My mind had become much too clouded over Khaleesi's departure and Jon's death. The weight of seven kingdoms was on my shoulder and I was about to break with my new responsibilities. It was good to have her by my side to keep me sane. Yet I couldn't depend on her too much as doing so would mean me giving up on this world entirely. It would mean my true love's request would go forever unfulfilled.  
  
"And you can come with me." I said without thinking. "You can help me find a good political marriage."  
  
"Yes, I can." She replied and I could sense the sadness in her words.  
  
I wanted to tell her that I was interested in her but it was soon after Jon's death. But the words felt hollow in my mind and wouldn't leave my mouth. It was better to remain silent and be thought rude than talk and be thought an idiot. Especially by her.  
* * *  
The wind tried to tear at my face and failed. Seeing Bear Island from Drogon's back was a good way to judge how work was going alone. Down there was Sansa who was helping the people manage. Now it would be a mere week or two until I'd have to leave my home. With the Stark by my side I wouldn't be lonely. No matter what came afterwards.  
  
I landed Drogon away from others and dismounted. Before it had been difficult but now it was second nature. I merely thought about getting off of him and I was on the ground. There was hardly any thought about it nowadays.  
  
Footsteps came towards me and I didn't need to turn to see who it was. Over the days Sansa and myself had fallen into a routine. It was she and, sometimes Ghost, who would meet me when I landed Drogon. Khaleesi's child, as was usual, started to walk away to give me privacy. He had grown to trust the Stark.  
  
"How do things look?" Sansa asked.  
  
With her voice she begged for me than just a look. It was a subtle clue but it was there. At first I had denied my feelings that were allowed to grow since Winterfell. No longer did I have to worry about Jon. And there was the fact I needed a queen. The blood of Jon and the North ran through her veins. Over the days I had grown comfortable with the idea of being with her. I wasn't going to do things with a lack of subtlety as she deserved a good husband. She deserved a man that was unlike any she had had before.  
  
"Things will be finished soon." I replied.  
  
"You're getting used to flying." Sansa said.  
  
"It takes some getting used to. I don't think I'll get used to riding horses again very soon."  
  
I had Ghost to ride when needed. Yet I preferred riding a horse to him. It seemed wrong to ride Jon's direwolf. Wrong to touch him in a way that wasn't meant for me. Until my dying days I would take care of him. He would be like Jon to me.  
  
"I'm almost jealous of you." Sansa said with just the tiniest grin. "Arya would not shut up about the dragons when you first arrived."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Arya isn't the most open of people. Even if you are technically family. I wasn't going to ruin her fearsome appearance."  
  
I chuckled at that thought. Arya was complicated but would she be a good Lady of Winterfell? I was going to take Sansa as my queen, if she would have me, and that left the North with the younger Stark. The wild one that wanted nothing to do with dresses.  
  
"I wonder if she would ever settle down with a man." I said as we started to walk.  
  
"Arya is a Stark, if she has to rule Winterfell she will." Sansa replied. "Am I to take your words to mean you have found a queen?"  
  
"Yes, I think I have. I will tell her later as there is still work to do."  
  
Before she could turn the hope in her eyes to words, a man came to inform me of something requiring my attention. Next to my feelings for Sansa the matter was insignificant. But it was still something a king had to look after. So for the rest of the day we couldn't continue our conversation.  
* * *  
I sat in the bath after making sure the odors were gone from my body. I would be making love to my queen for the first time and she didn't deserve to smell the labors from my day. This would be the first time she had sex for pleasure by a man who respected her. No need to remind her of the past tonight.  
  
As I dried myself off I went over how I would approach her. The words would only be an excuse to embrace her as I wanted. Back at Winterfell there had been a decision between her and Jon. They were equally enticing and it was hard to decide. I had been at the crossroads but it had been an illusion. The moment of choice had been showing me there would be someone after Jon. Someone that could feel the pain that would not stop clawing at my heart.  
  
After making myself presentable I walked towards her room with Ghost at my heels. He would be my constant guard until my death. If he still lived past my death I prayed he didn't waste away on my grave but protect my family instead. To protect Sansa and my children.  
  
I hesitated before knocking. Was this dishonoring Jon? Could I ask Sansa to be my queen without fucking her? Would my body allow such a thing if she were willing?  
  
Sansa opened the door after I knocked. With one glance from me Ghost stayed outside the room as the door closed. We were silent as we looked at each other. Her eyes looked at my body and mine did the same to her. The winter cold had turned into summer heat and it took everything for me not to let my emotions sweep me away.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jorah?" Sansa asked.  
  
"I am here to speak to my queen, as I promised to do earlier." I replied. "I am an old man and can't count on many years until I join Daenerys. If Jon were still alive I would put my faith in him. But he's not and choosing a young queen is the responsible thing to do. Sansa, I felt your beauty and strength from the first. You are the only one I want by my side and in my bed."  
  
Once the words left my lips I felt a great weight lifted off my shoulders. There was a sense that her being my queen and being intimate with her now was the correct decision. That nothing else would have made sense in this moment. Almost like seeing Daenerys for the first time and making love to Jon for the first time. Everything had aligned for this moment.  
  
"I have been...looking at your some time now." Sansa said and shyly looked away. "I am honored to be your queen."  
  
"I never expected to hear those words." I replied and tilted her head up. "I didn't expect to return to Westeros. I didn't expect to be in any position where others would want to lie with me."  
  
"You're not undesirable."  
  
I could see the obvious signs of arousal and every slight movement of my finger increased them. Yet I could also see fear as the memories of abuse overtook her instincts. I kissed her and felt that mix of fear and desire. Her body hadn't relaxed even after I had gave it a slight push.  
  
"You're still thinking about them." I said once I broke our kiss.  
  
"You're the only one I've had like this." Sansa replied.  
  
"The scars of the past echo even into the present. You're remembering Ramsay Bolton and how he...he should never have done that. If you can't make love tonight I will wait."  
  
"I've conquered my fear before. I can do so again."  
  
"Give your body a few moments to relax."  
  
She nodded in reply and sat on the edge of her bed and I joined her. My body was close enough to hers that when she made the decision to fuck she could get to me quickly. Yet far enough away that there was no pressure of making love tonight.  
  
"I wanted to be a queen when this started." Sansa mused. "I wanted to marry a handsome prince. To share in that power and beauty. To have people obey every word I said. I just didn't realize how much that cost."  
  
"No one does." I reassured her. "Not until it's taken away or we have to fight for it, do we realize the cost. I was Lord of House Mormont with my choice of wife. How was I supposed to know the deadliness of the decision? I was a knight and my eyes were allowed to wander. So why need to worry about controlling my senses?"  
  
"I thought you were forgiven."  
  
"I am by the gods, Lady Mormont, and myself. I can look back on the past with only a faint sense of sadness. Because there has been so much good I have done since then. Why should I wallow in my sadness? I have Daenerys waiting for me and now you will share my bed. I need to enjoy what I have and not mourn what I have lost."  
  
She moved closer to me and now the signs of fear were leaving her. With every breath she became more aroused and it felt as if my clothes restricted me too much. I wanted to rush to feel my cock deep inside her but didn't want to ruin the moment. Sansa deserved to be fucked well for the first time in her life. She deserved to feel romance for the hard life she had led. The sacrifices she had made to grow into an adult.  
  
Sansa's hand hesitated right before she touched me. Her lips claimed mine and my hands rested on her hips. She hadn't yet changed into an outfit to sleep in. If she had then it would have been easier to make her naked beneath me. But the extra layers weren't a deterrent.  
  
Our kisses deepened and became more fierce. Soon enough she was beneath me with her legs wrapped around my hips. We were both clothed and Sansa was moaning my name. With each thrust the fear was going away. I bit her neck lightly which caused her to start to clumsily undress me. Her hands seemed to be controlled by someone else. She wanted me to the point of madness.  
  
I stood up to help her and quickly I was naked. She got out of bed and removed her clothing. It seemed to empower her to do this act by herself. This was unlike what Ramsay would have ever allowed. The skin underneath Sansa's clothing was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. There were scars that were won in battles more deadly than any I had ever fought. At least I had a sword in my hand while she had had no agency.  
  
Sansa ran her hands over each of my scars. She spent the most time on the scars leftover from where Sam had removed my greyscale. The pain had been intense and I worried those would be my last moment. But the gods had favored me and now I was allowed the Stark's touch.  
  
I moaned softly as Sansa's hand touched my cock. It became harder under her touch. I tried to lean down for a kiss but she avoided my mouth as she started to jerk me off. The motions weren't smooth but they were good enough. She kissed my chest which caused me to growl. With two of my fingers I pulled her nipple and she let out a loud moan. With my other hand I groped the other tit and her motions became even less smooth. Her body was now screaming at me to enter it and I wouldn't resist the call. I would answer it the best I knew how.  
  
Making sure her body was still horny, I guided her to a wall and pushed her against it. I kissed her as I put one of her legs around my waist. Our breathing increased and my heart was beating at an insane pace. My formality died and I shoved my cock in her. After a few thrusts I was able to calm my mind to steady my pace for her.  
  
"Don't..." Sansa moaned. "I nee...ooo...aad..."  
  
"As my queen commands." I growled, bit her neck, and went back to my hectic pace.  
  
For a few minutes Sansa was able to stand but then she wobbled. I grinned and clumsily walked her over to the bed. I exited her and her hands grabbed my hips in confusion. Her eyes begged me not to leave but I ignored them. She would enjoy this. All the women I had been with were pleased with my tongue.  
  
I looked into her eyes as I started to eat her out. She tasted good and I quickly figured out how best to please her. I found which movements made her get even wetter.  
  
"Jor...aaaaah..." She moaned.  
  
I used both hands to caress her tits. She was shaking now and I could sense her climax about to happen. So I slowed down my motions to make sure she didn't cum too quickly. I wanted to be in her when she came for the first time. My cock needed to feel what that was like.  
  
Just as I began standing up she mounted me and we crashed to the floor. Her first time should be in the bed, but I would go with her wishes. She deserved to have the freedom to choose. I helped her position and steady herself. In her eyes I saw unease and my lips went around her tits to calm her. She began to ride me, her eyes shut as she took everything in.  
  
Her warm cunt was a stark contrast to the cold outside.  
  
"San...aaa..." I growled as I felt my own climax approaching.  
  
I wanted to honor her by being beneath her but the last bits of my mind had left. She fought me and we compromised by lying on our sides. I grabbed her ass and pushed my cock further in. Sansa helped by pulling on my hips.  
  
"Plea..." Sansa said right before she arched her back. "Aaaah!"  
  
Her climax was enough to set my own off. I screamed in ecstasy as my body continued to fuck. My mind had left me before and now my consciousness joined it. All I was aware of for some time was pleasure. Tasting my queen and her tasting me.  
  
When I could again form memories we were in her bed and she in my arms. My body already felt sore but it was a good price to pay. Sansa's breathing was calm and content. I had made her happy. I had been the first to give her such pleasure. After all the horrors of her life, at least I had given her another thought of happiness for dark times.  
  
I loved Daenerys Targaryen more than I could ever say. I loved Jon Stark for his ability to see things hidden from myself. I loved Sansa Stark for the strength inside. The ones who had loved me since my time in Essos were the ones to die for.  
  
Sansa's warmth soon drew me to sleep. In the years ahead of us we would have children and help rebuild Westeros. Winter would turn to spring and back again. All the while we would help each other remain strong and true.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments with Jorah and/or Jorah/Daenerys hate will be deleted. Your dislike of the pairing will not help me write this fic in any way shape or form.
> 
> I am also not allowing any shipping war comments. Those are comments that aren't 'I'm having a friendly discussion with you which I will end once we reach an impasse and find a common ground before ending the conversation' but 'why don't you ship my ship, here are the reasons why you should ship my ship'.
> 
> Comment moderation has been turned on due to poor experiences with certain people in the past.


End file.
